Un changement de maison ?
by verlou
Summary: Et si pendant 1 trimestre les élèves changeaient de maison ? Slash HG/SS
1. Prologue

La guerre était finie, elle a vu la victoire de la lumière face aux ténèbres de Voldemort. Quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis la bataille finale et la vie reprenait son cours, le trio prit la route pour leur 7eme et dernière année à l'école de Sorcellerie en laissant derrière eux la guerre et ses funestes souvenirs.

Donc un retour à la normal pour tous les élèves, et parmi les habitudes qui perdurent, on retrouve l''éternel conflit Griffondor/Serpentard.

En effet la guerre n'a rien pu faire pour changer les mentalités et malgré l'union des deux maisons pendant la bataille, les rivalités persistent toujours et ça malgré les initiatives de Dumbledore de recourir à une solution le plus vite possible.

Mais c'est alors que tout semblait perdu, après une nouvelle altercation entre les deux maisons rivales pendant le cours de DCFM, qu'une idée des plus farfelue a germé dans la tête d'Albus Dumbledore.

Et si pendant un trimestre les élèves changeaient de maison ?

Je met le prologue ici, je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de cette idée et si cela vous plait ou non. Donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici la première partie, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Et je veux remercier Oshinami pour m'avoir aidé sur la correction des chapitres !**

 **Première partie :**

Réunion des professeurs suite à un nouvel incident qui a bien faillit coûté la vie de 5 élèves :

-Écoutez Albus, ça ne peux plus durer ! Cette histoire de rivalité ne va pas s'éterniser ! Deux de mes Gryffondors se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie avec de graves brûlures, c'est le 6ème accidents depuis la rentrée et nous ne sommes que le 7 décembre !

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Minerva Albus, les Gryffondors ne cessent de chercher des problèmes à mes Serpentards qui se retrouvent obligés de se défendre, 3 de mes serpents sont à l'infirmerie parce que ces lions sont incapables de se contenir! Il faut que cela cesse !

-Je te demande pardon Severus !

-Excuse acceptée Minerva.

-Oh non, ne joues pas sur les mots avec moi ! Ce sont tes Serpentards qui cherchent mes lions ! Et ça tous les professeurs pourront l'attester !

-Et quand bien même ce que tu dis s'avère vrai, même si j'en doute fort, il faut bien que quelqu'un remette en place tes Gryffondors qui sont selon moi beaucoup trop dorlotés ! Ils se permettent de déambuler dans les couloirs comme si tout le monde se devait de les vénérer et bien sûr je ne fais en aucun cas allusion à Potter et ses deux acolytes.

-Tu remets en question ma manière d'éduquer mes Gryffons, Severus ?

-oui, en effet c'est le cas !

-Mes Gryffons sont très bien éduqués, on ne peut pas en dire autant des tiens ! Tu es toujours là à les surprotéger et à leur rajouter des points qu'ils ne méritent certainement pas !

-Calmez-vous je vous en pries ! Peut-être serait-il préférable de commencer par les professeurs pour résoudre les problèmes de rivalités entre les maisons. Asseyez-vous tous les deux !  
Donc si l'on reprend, je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour vous faire part d'une idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit et qui, je le pense, nous sortira de cette situation.  
Il se trouve que cela fait un petit moment que je cherche, sans pour autant trouver de solutions ''miracles''. Jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard des rivalités entre maisons n'ont pris de telles ampleurs. C'est donc lorsque je mangeais un délicieux sorbet au citron qu'une idée des plus brillantes m'est venue à l'esprit.

-pouvez-vous nous la faire courte Albus ?

-Bien Severus si ça peut vous faire plaisir, j'ai donc décidé de faire changer les élèves de maison.

-Donc ça, c'est une idée brillante ? Que Merlin nous vienne en aide !

-Severus laissez-moi finir, chaque élève devra changer de maison, d'uniforme et de dortoir. Les Gryffondors iront à Serpentard et les Serdaigles à Poufsouffle et inversement.

-Vous pensez sincèrement que les élèves vont accepter ?

-Ne soyez pas si pessimiste Severus, j'en suis persuadé et de toute manière, je ne comptais pas leurs laisser le choix. Je pense qu'un trimestre devrait suffire, si ce n'est pas le cas, je leur rallongerai leur séjour d'un trimestre.

-Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnera mais vu la situation actuelle, je veux bien essayer.

-Merci Minerva pour votre soutien, maintenant nous allons passer au vote, qui est d'accord pour cette solution ?

Tous les professeurs, à l'exception de Rogue levèrent la main.

-Bien c'est la majorité qui l'emporte, j'en parlerai ce soir lors du dîner. Le conseil est terminé.

Severus fut le premier à sortir, sans doute pour montrer son mécontentement.. tandis que les autres professeurs parlaient entre eux de cette solution et des conséquences sur les élèves.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Deuxième partie :**

POV Hermione :

Nous étions attablés dans la grande salle, Harry et Ron parlaient de Quidditch, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole, le silence ce fit dans la salle.

«- Bien merci, comme vous le savez tous, ce matin une altercation entre plusieurs élèves a eu lieu durant le cours de DCFM ce qui a emmené 5 de vos camarades , des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, à l'infirmerie. J'ai donc pris une décision, et avec l'accord des professeurs, quelques changements vont avoir lieu durant ce trimestre.

Nous avons décidés, d'un commun accord, de faire changer les élèves de maison. »

Un brouaha se fit entendre et plusieurs élèves consternaient se levèrent.

-Silence ! » Le directeur avait hurlé « Comme je le disais les élèves vont changer de maison dans le seul but d'apaiser les tensions existantes. J'espère que vous aurez l'obligeance de coopérer et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, je ne vous donne pas le choix. La maison qui vous a été attribuée sera affichée dans votre salle commune. Votre directeur de maison répondra à vos éventuels questions. Maintenant que les choses ont été dites, je vous souhaite un agréable repas. »

Ron se retourna vers Harry avec son habituelle tête dépitée

\- « Dites moi que je rêve ! C'est une plaisanterie ! Hermione, ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ? Hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas Ron, et même s'ils n'avaient pas le droit, c'est Dumbledore qui a le dernier mot en ce qui concerne les affaires de l'école

\- Harry ! Aide nous, j'en sais rien, tu as battu Voldemort ! Dumby ne peut rien te refuser ! Va lui parler

\- Ron je ne pense pas que cela servirait à quelque chose

\- Mais Harry ! On ne sera plus gryffondor ! Est ce que tu te rends compte ! C'est notre dernière année !

\- Ron ! Tu seras toujours gryffondor ! En plus ce n'est que pendant un certains temps, et puis je pense que ce n'est pas si mal, j'en ai assez de ces rivalités !

\- tu plaisantes Mione ? Harry aide moi

\- Je ne sais pas Ron, j'en ai également assez de ces tensions et si le directeur pense que ça peut changer quelque chose je veux bien essayer, tant qu'on est pas à Serpentards ça me va.

Une heure plus tard dans la tour gryffondor

Tous les élèves étaient regroupés autour de l'affiche, Harry, Ron et moi étions tous devant, l'affiche venait juste d'apparaître. Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Bon je retire ce que j'ai dit, je ne vais rien essayer du tout !

\- SERPENTARD ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Jamais je ne serais à Serpentard ! Mione fait quelque chose !

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi Ron ? Je n'ai pas les moyens de faire changer d'avis le directeur

\- Je vais vomir rien qu'en portant leurs vêtements ! » dit Ron sur un ton désespéré

Tandis que dans le même temps le professeur Mcgonnagall fait son entrée dans la tour, tous les Gryffons se regroupèrent autour d'elle et clamèrent leur mécontentement.

\- « Du calme je vous prie, je sais que vous n'êtes pas satisfait de cette situation, mais il ne faut pas oublier que si vous ne vous étiez pas comportés comme vous l'avez fait ce ne se serait jamais passé de cette manière. Bien, maintenant je suis ici pour répondre à vos questions. »

Plusieurs élèves posèrent des questions que ce soit au niveau des cours, du dortoir ou bien encore du Quidditch.

\- Ce sera tout pour ce soir, il me semble avoir répondu à toutes vos questions, je vous laisse profiter, une dernière fois, de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Demain vous aurez, à la place de vos uniformes, ceux des Serpentards, les elfes vont s'occuper des vos affaires et les mettront dans vos nouveaux dortoirs »

La salle commune était maussade ce soir, tous sont allés ce coucher avec la boule au ventre. Dire que si il n'y a pas d'amélioration, nous ne reverrons peut être plus cette salle commune.

Nous étions les derniers dans la salle, au moment de monter les escaliers Ron sursauta

« Mon dieu Harry !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ?

\- Mais si on est à Serpentard, ça signifie que Rogue sera notre nouveau directeur de maison ?

\- Je suis épatée Ron, tu n'as mis que 2h et 36 minutes à t'en rendre compte

\- Que Merlin nous vienne en aide, la chauve sourie notre directeur !

\- Essayer de t'endormir maintenant en rêvant de Rogue

\- Merci Harry pour ton soutien ! »

Je rentre dans ma chambre de préfète avec le sourire aux lèvres, ah ce Ron !

J'allais prendre une douche lorsque je vois posé sur mon lit une lettre, une lettre moldue…

Une fois lu, mon cœur se brisa.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Troisième partie :**

Le lendemain dans la tour gryffondor, j'attendais dans la salle commune avec les autres élèves, tous étaient recouverts de l'uniforme vert de Serpentard. Je n'aime pas cette couleur, et encore moins cette cravate. Je finissais de contempler les autres lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

\- Ta tenue est horrible Mione

\- Merci Ron, la tienne n'est pas mal non plus.

\- Très drôle

\- Excuse pour le retard Mione mais ça m'a prit 20 minutes pour persuader Ron de ne part sortir en sous vêtement.

\- Je préfère être ridicule en sous vêtement plutôt qu'être ridicule avec ces vêtements et puis j'ai gardé les chaussettes de Gryffondor » Ron leva son pantalon pour nous montrer ses chaussettes rouges Gryffondor « tu te rends compte, Nous à Serpentard !

Ron se retrouve coupé par une voix qui fit trembler Neville… Rogue

« - Bien vous êtes tous ici ? tant mieux ça m'évitera de répéter » Son regard se posa sur moi, il resta quelques secondes à m'observer de haut en bas et fini par reprendre « Donc pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore compris » Rogue fixa Ron « je serais, et cela vaut pour le trimestre entier, votre nouveau directeur de maison » Tous à l'unanimité poussèrent un soupir « ce qui signifie donc que vous devez m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil » cette fois c'est nous 3 qu'il regard, comme ci on était les plus indisciplinés.. « je serais vigilant et le moindre écart qui fera perdre des points à Serpentards de votre faute sera sévèrement puni ! Est ce clair ? Maintenant je suppose que vous savez où se trouve la salle commune des Serpentards, si ce n'est pas le cas demandez à Miss-je-sais-tout » Merci beaucoup professeur ! Qu'est ce que je hais ce nom ! « je vous attends dans exactement 19 minutes pour votre cours de potion et ne soyez pas en retard ! »

Et il part avec son éternelle mouvement de cape sans regarder derrière lui.

J'ai eu le droit pendant tout le trajet à des plaintes de la part de Ron, bizarrement Harry n'a encore rien dit, il a changé depuis la guerre, il a mûri… contrairement à Ron qui continu à insulter Rogue de tous les noms.

On arrive dans la grande salle, Ron par habitude se dirige vers la table des Gryffondors, Harry le tire par le bras, et nous nous dirigeons vers la table des Serpents.

« La fouine est à ta place Harry !

\- J'ai vu Ron… je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre cette cravate verte ou le symbole des Serpentards sur ma robe !

\- Regardez, McGonagall se dirige vers la fouine, elle aura du fil à retordre avec lui ! Je lui laisse 1 semaine avant qu'elle nous supplie de revenir ! » Dit Ron

Une fois fini de manger, on se met à courir pour éviter tout retard pour le cours de potion. Mais c'était trop tard, la porte claquée au nez, je fus la seule qui prit l'initiative de frapper à la porte.

« Entrez ! Et bien toujours les mêmes retardataires.. les habitudes ne changent pas à ce que je vois… j'enlève 10 points à Gry…. »

C'est Harry qui continua sa phrase

\- Vous enlevez 10 points à quelle maison professeur ?

\- Cessez d'être impertinent Potter ! Asseyez vous ! »

Bon pour finir il n'y a pas que des inconvénients… J'attends que les ingrédients soient notés au tableau pour commencer la préparation.

Je sors de ma concentration en entendant Ron rire à coté de moi

\- « Et Harry, regarde la tête de Malfoy, au final le rouge ne lui va pas si mal » Ils se mirent à rire ensemble.. cela désespérait Rogue à en voir sa tête.

Neville fit exploser 3 fois son chaudron et aucun point ne fut retiré à Serpentard, Neville en était presque soulagé.

Le cours passa assez vite et le reste de la journée aussi, et bizarrement aucun dégât ne fut à signaler, peut être que la solution miracle de Dumbledore en était bien une pour finir.

Après le dîner, Harry Ron et moi même emmenons les premières années dans la salle commune des Serpentards. On leur montra leur dortoir, les pauvres n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'habituer à la tour gryffondor qu'il devait s'habituer aux cachots des Serpentards.

Une fois revenus dans la salle commune, Rogue fit son apparition.

« Bien, a ce que je vois Granger vous n'avez perdu personne, c'en est presque incroyable. » quelle gentillesse incarnée « Donc je veux être assez clair avec vous, je ne suis pas le professeur McGonagall , je ne compte pas vous dorloter ou bien vous favoriser, il est bien évidemment interdit à quiconque » une nouvelle fois il nous fixe « de quitter le dortoir après le couvre feu, je vérifierai assez fréquemment que ce soit le cas, bien évidemment les filles restent dans leur dortoir et de même pour les garçons, si vous ne voulez pas être collé c'est préférable que vous respectiez cela » il fixa Ron et moi-même, attendez pourquoi nous deux ? « au moindre bruit j'interviendrai.. les premières années suivez moi, j'ai quelques rappels à vous faire »

Rogue prit la direction des dortoirs suivit de près par les premières années.

«- Dis donc ça va être super ! Adieu les soirée entre amis !

\- Ne tant fait pas Ron, on est des Gryffondors on va trouver des alternatives

\- J'espère Harry, mais cette salle me fout la trouille, elle est sombre, vert et humide, si Rogue devait être une pièce, ce serait celle ci, et puis le Quidditch Harry ! Comment on va faire, jouer sous les couleurs de Serpentards ? Non jamais ! »

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, on trouvera une solution »

Après cela je décide de monter voir ma chambre accompagnée par les garçons

« - Beurk ! C'est le lit de Parkinson !

\- Merci Ron, j'attends de voir le tien, ça se trouve tu auras le lit de Goyle ou bien celui de Crabe

\- Je crois que je vais vomir ! »

Bon apparemment toutes mes affaires sont ici, ça ne m'enchante pas de devoir dormir dans le même lit que Pansy Parkinson et de manière générale ça ne m'enchante pas de dormir chez les Serpentards mais de toute manière je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Ça m'ennuie un peu de ne plus avoir ma propre chambre de préfète...

Les garçons vont voir leur dortoir, Lorsque je passe la porte, je me cogne au professeur Rogue, oui c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui.

Il me regarde et regarde fixement Ron en oubliant l'existence même d'Harry

\- « Première journée et vous enfreignez déjà les règles !

\- On visitait seulement les dortoirs professeur

\- Ah bien sûr et vous avez besoin de monsieur Wesley pour visiter votre dortoir Miss Granger ?

\- Non professeur mais...

\- Je veux que vous me copiez, pour demain soir, le règlement de l'école ! Peut être que vous finirez par le connaître ! »

Et il s'en alla avec son habituellement mouvement de cape.

\- « Heu sinon je suis devenu transparent ?

\- Tu n'es pas devenu transparent Harry, c'est Rogue on a l'habitude de ne jamais le comprendre. » dit Ron

« - Il est tellement injuste

\- Tu viens seulement de le remarquer Mione ? Mais attendez ! j'ai une idée !

\- Toi, Ron, tu as une idée ?

\- Tais toi Harry, je me disais... si Rogue ne peut pas nous enlever des points sans enlever des points à Serpentards, on peut le pousser à bout ! Dans le pire des cas on a une heure de colle et dans la meilleure il enlève des points à Serpentard et nous on peut faire ce qu'on veut !

\- Ron non ! C'est hors de question ! On se retrouve déjà dans cette situation par ta faute alors si tu fais le moindre geste en cours de potion je ne t'aide plus pour aucun devoir et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire !

\- Mais Mione...

\- Il n'y a pas de Mione qui tienne, on est ici pour améliorer la situation entre les deux maisons pas pour l'empirer ! » Ron se tourne vers Harry

\- Je suis d'accord avec Mione, Ron, il faut que cette guerre entre maisons cesse et en connaissant Dumbledore tant qu'on aura pas trouvé un accord on restera enfermer chez les Serpentards. »

Après cela nous partons en direction du dortoir des garçons, et après une crise de Ron, car oui j'avais raison il dort dans le lit de Crabe, je sors en direction de mon dortoir pour dormir. Une fois arrivée, je ressors une nouvelle fois cette lettre que j'ai reçu hier, elle me fait très mal, il faut absolument que je trouve une solution pour aller la voir !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Quatrième partie :**

Aujourd'hui nous avons un problème ! En effet pour je ne sais quelle raison les serpents … enfin Gryffondors ont eu la même idée que Ron, faire en sorte de faire perdre un maximum de points à leur maison, donc la maison Gryffondor.

Un total de 150 points perdus pour la maison Gryffondor dont plus de la moitié enlevés par Rogue, il a du adhérer à cette nouvelle méthode des plus Serpentard… Ron et Harry sont fous de rage de même pour l'ensemble de nos camarades. Une réunion d'urgence a lieu ce soir dans la salle commune pour trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème.

C'est Dean qui prend la parole en premier

\- « Écoutez, aujourd'hui notre maison, enfin la maison gryffondor a perdu 150 points, même si on est à Serpentard en ce moment même, on ne peut pas laisser faire cela ! C'est tout de même notre maison et il est hors de question que l'on perde la coupe des 4 maisons à la fin de l'année ! C'est notre dernière année et déjà le fait qu'on doit passer ne serait ce qu'un semestre en Serpentard est intolérable pour moi mais également pour vous, alors si on doit perdre le duel des 4 maisons c'en est fini ! Donc s'ils veulent jouer on va jouer et faire comme eux, peut être que Rogue ne nous fera pas perdre de point mais le reste des professeurs si.

Après cela je décide de prendre la parole…

\- « Je sais ce que vous ressentez mais ce n'est pas en entrant dans leur jeu que nous allons améliorer la situation. C'est Dumbledore qui a prit cette décision et donc lui qui va décider quand y mettre fin. Et je sais pertinemment qu'il l'y mettra fin seulement lorsque les rivalités entre les deux maisons cesseront d'être, ce n'est pas en aggravant notre cas qu'on trouvera une solution ! On laisse faire pour le moment même si c'est difficile ! »

Harry prit la parole à ma suite

\- « Hermione a raison ! Si vous ne voulez pas finir l'année en Serpentard il faut trouver une solution et ne pas se laisser emporter par notre colère, il faut être plus intelligent qu'eux ! »

Une personne au loin, derrière l'ensemble des élèves regroupés autour d'Harry et Hermione, se mit à applaudir

\- « Que de belles paroles Monsieur Potter même si je doute qu'elles viennent de vous n'est ce pas Miss Granger. » Rogue !

« - Excusez nous pour le bruit professeur Rogue nous allions nous coucher...

\- Non mais continuez, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends des pensées à peu près cohérentes venant de Gryffondors, ou bien c'est l'uniforme qui vous rend intelligent ou peut être pas. Maintenant montez dans vos dortoirs sur le champs ! »

Tout le monde se précipite pour monter le plus vite possible. Il ne reste plus qu'Harry, Ron et moi même.

Je descend de la table qui nous avait servi d'estrade, je fais face à Rogue, les garçons commencent à partir je vais pour les rejoindre lorsque je sens la main de Rogue m'entourer le bras.

\- « Et bien sur Miss Granger faites en sorte de monter seule dans votre chambre, je n'aimerai pas m'apercevoir, lorsque je ferais ma ronde que monsieur Weaslay se trouve avec vous, les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour vous deux

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez professeur mais c'est déplacé et totalement faux.

\- Oui c'est cela ! »

Une nouvelle fois il part sans demander son reste… non mais pour qui il se prend !

« - Il te voulait quoi Rogue ?

\- Il a suggéré que, toi et moi, nous avions une relation et qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe sur nous ! Non mais je rêve ! Pour qui il se prend ! Tu es comme mon frère ! »

Je me dirige d'un pas pressé jusqu'au dortoir, je suis toujours énervée, je décide d'aller prendre une douche pour me détendre.

Une fois la douche prise je m'installe dans le lit et prend un des nombreux livres qui se trouvent sur ma table de chevet, lorsque je tourne la tête je vois une nouvelle fois la lettre, il faut que je vois le professeur McGonagall pour lui demander une permission de sortie, jamais Rogue ne me laissera y aller.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Cinquième partie :**

Une semaine est passée depuis la réunion dans la salle commune, et la situation est devenue effroyable, insupportable ! Tout le monde voit rouge face à tous les points perdus chez les Gryffondors… je n'ose même plus les compter. Mais le pire reste le cours de Rogue ! C'est d'ailleurs les deux premières heures d'aujourd'hui.

A peine le cours commençait que Drago se met à jeter des ingrédients dans le chaudron de Neville ce qui fait perdre 20 points à Gryffondor… je suis à la limite, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

Et à peine 10 minutes après, Crabe se met à jeter un autre ingrédient dans le chaudron de Ron, Mais lorsque je prend une boulette de papier en pleine figure et que Rogue continu à prendre des points aux Gryffondors avec un sourire sur les lèvres, je vois rouge !

Une fois Rogue retournait je prend la cuillère qui reposer dans le chaudron pour lui jeter en pleine tête.

Quelques secondes se sont écoulées, j'étais toujours en colère ! Ron et Harry me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds et soudainement je me rend compte de ce que je viens de faire. Mon dieu ! Je viens de jeter une cuillère en bois sur Rogue!

« - GRANGER ! » et il est extrêmement en colère « JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS PREND ! » Il se calme quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole « Tout le monde sort de cette salle à l'exception de Granger ! »

Ron et Harry me regardent avec pitié, je suis mal et encore le mot est faible… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, et il serait difficile de nier, il me manque une cuillère et tout le monde était en train de me fixer ? Ou bien je peux dire que ma cuillère s'est échappée de mes mains.. bon ce n'est pas une super excuse mais je n'ai rien d'autre. Rogue ferme violemment la porte et se tourne vers moi.

\- « Je peux savoir qu'elle est votre problème Granger !?

\- Je suis désolée professeur, mais la cuillère s''est échappée de mes mains et…

\- Vous vous payez ma tête !? Aucuns élèves ne s'étaient encore prit physiquement à moi, ceci dépasse les bordes ! Je ne vous enlèverai pas de points, je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir ! Mais les heures de colle vont pleuvoir et je peux vous garantir que vous allez souffrir ! Et cette fois ci il n'y aura pas de professeur McGonagall pour intervenir ! Tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année dans mon bureau à partir de 20h et ce dés ce soir ! Maintenant sortez immédiatement et faite en sorte que je ne vous recroise plus de la journée ! »

je me précipite vers la sortie, Harry et Ron me regarde toujours avec cet air stupéfait. Ron est le premier à prendre la parole

\- » Mione mais qu'est ce qui ta prit ? Enfin tu as lancé une cuillère en pleine tête de Rogue, Rogue ! la chauve sourie !

\- Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! et si c'est marqué dans mon dossier scolaire ? Ou alors qu'il en parle au professeur Dumbledore ? Comment je vais faire pour rentrer dans la plus prestigieuse école de potion ? Ma vie est fichue !

\- Mione tu pourrais brûler le château que tu auras toujours ta place dans les meilleurs écoles, tu as des optimales dans toutes les matières, quelle école va se préoccuper de cet incident ?

\- Les meilleurs écoles Harry !… il faut que j'aille voir McGonagall ou alors que je supplie Rogue de ne pas en parler à Dumbledore.

\- Tu es à Serpentards pour le moment Mione, Rogue ne va pas prendre le risque d'en parler à Dumby, il devra faire un rapport qui ira à l'encontre d'un Serpentard en plus de devoir retirer des points. Ne t'en fait pas aucun prof ne sera au courant.

\- Merci d'essayer de me rassurer Harry mais je n'en suis pas certaine… »

Harry se tourne vers Ron pour lui demander quelque chose, je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent. Je me retrouve seul avec Harry.

\- « écoute Hermione, ça fait un petit moment que tu n'as pas l'air bien, je sais que toi non plus tu n'aimes pas être à Serpentard mais je sais également que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui te dérange, tu es sur les nerfs depuis un certains temps et tu m'inquiètes… tu sais que tu es comme une sœur pour moi et je n'aime pas te voir dans cette état la, je voudrais savoir ce qui te préoccupe…

\- Harry c'est assez compliqué…

\- Explique toujours, je me fais du soucis pour toi

\- C'est assez long, enfin il y a une semaine à peu près j'ai reçu une lettre de ma meilleure amie d'enfance, je l'ai rencontré à l'école moldue, elle était dans un orphelinat, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble et mes parents la considéraient presque comme une seconde fille… jusqu'au jour ou… j'ai du partir à Poudlard, j'ai du couper contacte avec elle parce que mes parents avaient trop peur qu'elle découvre qui j'étais. On s'écrivait assez souvent lors de ma première année sans jamais se voir et au fur que les années passées, les lettres diminuées. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière… elle m'a annoncé qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie cardio-vasculaire depuis un moment et qu'elle arrivait en fin de course. Elle m'a demandé si c'était possible que l'on se voit une dernière foiis » ma voix se casse, et les larmes coulent toutes seules. « elle n'a personne d'autres, je suis obligée d'aller la voir Harry » Harry me prend dans ses bras, je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes.

\- je suis tellement désolé Mione, je ne savais pas, mais tu aurais du nous en parler, on est tes amis, on se doit d'être la pour toi. Et si tu dois aller la voir je serais avec toi, demande une permission au professeur McGonagall elle ne pourra pas te le refuser…

\- C'est ce que je voulais faire, je comptais aller voir le professeur McGonagall avant ma retenue.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine Harry, je m'en sortirais »

Nous prenons la direction du prochain cours, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous quand nous entrons dans la salle.

Le cours se déroula normalement, du moins le début de cours, le geste que j'ai eu envers Rogue a était mal compris des élèves, et tous sans exceptions faisaient en sorte de faire perdre le plus possible de point à leur maison.

Ce fut un vrai carnage !

Je n'avais pas la force d'intervenir pour stopper cela, je préférais noter les cours du professeur chourave.

Une fois les cours de la journée finie et le nombres incalculables de points enlevés dans chaque maison, on se dirige vers la grande salle pour manger.

Je zieutais la table des professeurs pour voir à quel moment le professeur McGonagall partirait.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de table je la suis.

\- « Vous voulez quelque chose Miss Granger ?

\- Bonsoir professeur, je suis désolée de venir vous voir mais j'aurais besoin de vous…

\- Miss Granger vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne suis plus votre directrice de maison

\- Je le sais professeur mais il me faudrait seulement votre autorisation pour pouvoir quitter poudlard ne serait ce qu'une demi journée, je vous en prie professeur c'est important

\- Je suis désolée Miss Granger, j'aurais aimé vous aider mais nous avons promis au directeur de ne pas interférer dans la vie de nos « anciens élèves ». Écoutez si c'est vraiment important je suis certaine que le professeur Rogue vous autorisera à sortir. Il n'est pas si méchant qu'il le laisse croire.

\- Je ne souhaite pas vous contredire professeur, mais les relations que j'entretien avec le professeur Rogue sont des plus exécrables et elles ne cessent de se dégrader…

\- Essayez tout de même Miss et vous verrez.

\- Bien professeur, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée

\- A vous aussi Miss »

Je suis tellement déçu et je sais pertinemment que le professeur Rogue ne me laissera jamais sortir de Poudlard encore moins après le cours de ce matin.

Je me dirige vers les cachots pour ma première heure de retenue.

Je suis désolée pour les fautes je n'ai pas le temps de me relire si je veux poster tous les jours :)


	7. Chapitre 6

**Sixième partie :**

20h00 pile je frappe à la porte, la porte s'ouvre immédiatement.

\- « Pour cette première retenue, je vous demanderez de me laver les 10 chaudrons de grosses tailles avec cette brosse à dent et bien évidemment sans magie. »

Bien si je doutais un seul instant qu'il était sadique je n'ai plus aucun doute. Je prend la brosse à dent qu'il me tend, nos doigts se frôlent, ses yeux fixent les miens, il ne lâche la brosse à dent qu'au bout de quelques secondes et repart derrière son bureau. Quelque chose s'est passée, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais j'en suis certaine. Après cette scène, je fais face à la dure épreuve que je dois relever, nettoyer ces 10 chaudrons dégoulinants de saletés !

J'en suis à mon 5eme chaudron, mon dos me fait souffrir, je ne sens plus mes mains et je ne préfère pas penser à mes genoux qui doivent me supporter depuis 1 heure et demi.

Je décide de me lever, histoire de détendre un peu mes jambes et mon dos par la même occasion.

« - Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé d'arrêter Miss Granger »

Je prends sur moi, ce n'est pas en lui répondant que j'aurai son autorisation pour sortir de Poudlard. Je me remets à genou pour terminer le plus vite possible les 5 autres chaudrons qui m'attendent patiemment.

Après je ne sais combien d'heures passés à laver les chaudrons, je me lève pour lui faire face.

\- Professeur, j'ai fini »

Il mets quelques secondes avant de lever la tête pour me regarder, il fini par fixer les chaudrons pour ensuite reposer son regard sur moi.

« - Je vois ça Miss Granger » il remet sa plume dans son encrier, s'adosse à sa chaise et croise ses bras « pensez vous que votre retenue était à la hauteur de vos actes ? »

Je ne sais quoi répondre….

\- C'est à vous d'en juger professeur, je pense que mon geste était grave et que la punition se doit être au même niveau que celui ci.

\- Vous supposez donc que je dois vous lancer une cuillère en pleine figure ? »

Quoi ? Bien sur que non

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire professeur

\- Je sais très bien ce que vous avez voulu dire Miss Granger. Ce que je pense c'est que vous êtes incapable de contrôler vos émotions ! Comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte vous vous aventurez tête baissée sans prendre en considération les conséquences que vos actes peuvent avoir sur autrui ou sur vous même ! Vous vous moquez des règlements, vous vous pensez au déçu des lois et bien laissez moi vous dire que ce n'est pas le cas ! » Rogue s'était levé de sa chaise et avançait au fur et a mesure vers moi « vous, Weasley et Potter vous vous pensez au dessus de tous parce que vous avez sauvé le monde, mais ne vous attendez pas de ma part à une quelconque reconnaissance !

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas professeur ! Nous ne nous sommes jamais vanté d'un quelconque exploit, Harry Ron et moi même savons très bien que nous ne serions jamais parvenu à vaincre Voldemort sans l'aide de l'ordre, des élèves et des professeurs ! On ne s'attend à aucune reconnaissance de votre part pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est nous qui vous sommes reconnaissant !

\- il suffit ! Je sais très bien à quoi vous jouez Miss Granger ! Et ce n'est certainement pas avec vos vaines flatteries que j'oublierais les retenus !

\- Ce n'est pas mon but ! Jamais je ne dirais quelques choses sans le penser ! Vous nous avez aidé durant la guerre et beaucoup de personnes vous sont reconnaissants, que vous le voulez ou non ! Et Harry fait parti de ces personnes tout comme moi, et je me moque des retenus ! Vous pouvez m'en rajouter si cela vous fait plaisir mais ce que je dis n'est que la pur réalité.

\- Sortez, votre retenue est terminée

\- Bonne soirée professeur »

Je sors de son bureau, sans me retourner.

Une fois arrivée, je monte directement dans ma chambre. Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen pour sortir de Poudlard.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Septième partie :**

Le lendemain, nous étions tous les 3 dans la salle commune, les autres étaient soit en train de se préparer ou bien déjà parti dans la grande salle, j'explique donc à Harry la discussion que j'ai eu avec McGonagall.

« - Je ne te laisserais pas seule, je serais avec toi lorsque tu iras voir Rogue !

\- Je préfère y aller seule, même si je ne doute pas de l'affection qu'il a envers toi, ça ne risquerait que d'aggraver la situation.

\- Oui tu n'as pas tord, j'imagine le truc « et vous avez besoin de M. Potter pour une telle demande ? » Magnifique imitation !

\- Mais je comprends rien Mione, pourquoi tu as besoin d'une permission de sortie ? » me demanda Ron

Je lui explique la situation, dans les grandes lignes. Il me prend également dans ses bras. Et c'est à cet instant que l'on entends une voix derrière, reconnaissable entre mille.

\- « Vous êtes donc indéniablement incapable de contrôler vos émotions ! Après la colère c'est au tour de ce genre de chose » Il me regarde avec son air narquois « il serait peut être préférable que je vous mette dans une chambre à l'extérieur des donjons ! »

\- Je vous demande pardon ? On s'enlaçait seulement, comme deux amis peuvent le faire ! Je n'apprécie pas vos allusions professeur !

\- Eh bien moi je n'apprécie pas votre manière de vous comporter ! Maintenant il serait préférable que vous alliez tous dans la grande salle si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard au prochaine cours ! »

On se dépêche donc de partir en direction de la grande salle.

\- Non mais pour qui il se prend lui ? » demanda Ron, c'est Harry qui lui répond, j'étais encore sous le choque

\- Pour Rogue…. Et apparemment ça suffit… Je suis certain que rien n'interdit ce genre de comportement surtout que vous ne faisiez rien de mal !

\- Je ne préfère pas en parler, déjà que je vais lui demander pour la permission de sortie ce soir »

\- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non c'est bon Harry, merci quand même »

La journée passa vite aussi vite que les points perdus chez les Serpentards et chez les Gryffondors, il faut qu'on trouve une nouvelle solution pour cela.. ça ne peut plus durer. Enfin pour l'instant ce qui me préoccupe le plus c'est la retenue de ce soir…

A 20h je me retrouve devant la porte du bureau, je frappe… aucune réponse… bizarre, une nouvelle fois et j'attends…

« - Un problème Miss Granger ? »

Je sursaute, Rogue était derrière moi, je me retourne pour lui faire face. On est très proche l'un de l'autre et cette distance n'a pas l'air de le déranger, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, je recule et me retrouve bloquée contre la porte.

Ses yeux sont ancrés dans les miens. On reste comme cela durant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il se recule et ouvre la porte. Je manque de tomber.

Je rentre donc la première suivie de prés par Rogue.

« Je veux que vous me rangiez dans l'ordre alphabétique les bocaux qui se trouvent dans la réserve »

Si c'est demandé avec autant de gentillesse je ne peux qu'accepter !

Je me dirige donc vers la réserve et ses 1000 bocaux. J'en ai pour facilement 2 heures de travail, quelle joie.

Une fois terminé, je me dirige vers Rogue, il était à son bureau, il semblait réfléchir à quelques chose, je tousse pour lui montrer ma présence.

« - Miss Granger… vous avez fini ?

\- Oui professeur

\- Bien ce sera tout pour ce soir

\- Heu professeur… J'ai quelque chose à vous demander…. comme vous le savez sans doute j'ai besoin de l'autorisation du directeur de maison pour sortir hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard

\- J'apprends tellement de choses avec vous, Miss Granger que s'en est presque incroyable ! »

D'accord bon ça commence mal.

\- C'est donc pour cette raison que je vous demande de m'autoriser à sortir ce week end

\- Et depuis quand êtes vous en position de me demander quelque chose Miss Granger ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu cette position professeur mais vous êtes le seul qui peut m'autoriser à sortir…

\- Comme vous l'avez si bien dit vous n'êtes pas dans cette position ! Bonne soirée

\- Monsieur, je dois aller dans le monde moldu, c'est important…

\- Ah oui et qu'est ce qui est si important dans le monde moldu qui demande la présence de Miss Granger ?

\- Ce sont des raisons personnelles, professeur

\- Personnelle ? Quoi ? Un de vos nombreux petits amis demandent la présence immédiate de Miss Granger ?

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !

\- Il suffit ! Ma réponse est claire Miss Granger ! Je ne vous autorise pas à sortir hors de Poudlard »

Je ne demande pas mon reste, je sors précipitamment. Lorsque je rentre dans la salle commune Harry et Ron était la.

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Mione ?

\- A ton avis Harry, il a refusé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai demandé, la réponse était couru d'avance.

\- Ce bâtard graisseux ! Qu'est ce que je le hais ! » s'emporta Ron.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver, ça ne changera rien à la situation… je monte me coucher les garçons

\- Hermione tu es sur que ça va aller ?

\- Oui Harry ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Bonne nuit. »


	9. Chapitre 8

**Huitième partie :**

Lorsque je descend dans la salle commune, tous les visages sont fermés. Ron me donne le journal, ça fait la une des mangemorts ont traqués et tués des nés moldus.

Ron prend la parole

« - Et voila ce qu'il se passe lorsque le ministère s'occupe du reste des mangemorts !

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que l'ordre intervienne vu les circonstances…

\- Je pense la même chose Harry »

Une fois arrivés dans la grande salle nous allons nous asseoir à la table des Serpentards, ça fait toujours bizarre et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de mis habituer.

Une fois assis Harry se tourne vers nous

\- « tu vas faire comment pour aller voir ton amie ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore Harry, je vais essayer d'aller voir Dumbledore et lui expliquer la situation. Il faut que j'y aille par tous les moyens ! »

Le soir venu je me dirige vers le bureau du directeur. Je fais face à la statue

« - éclair au caramel » la statue bouge, je monte les escaliers et arrive dans le bureau du directeur.

« - Miss Granger ? Un bonbon au citron

\- Merci professeur

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour mes bonbons Miss

\- Non effectivement professeur, j'avais une requête

\- Je vous écoute Miss

\- J'ai quelques différents avec le professeur Rogue, et j'ai besoin de son autorisation pour sortir de Poudlard, je dois absolument aller voir une personne qui m'est chère et qui ne va pas bien depuis un certain temps, elle se trouve dans le monde moldus. J'ai demandé au professeur Rogue mais….

\- Miss, soyez certains que si je pouvais faire quelque chose je le ferais mais à la suite des récents événements je ne pense pas que vous laisser hors Poudlard serait une bonne idée du moins tant que les mangemorts ne seront pas à Azkaban. Je suis navré Miss.

\- Bien professeur, je vous remercie pour votre temps. Bonne soirée

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi Miss »

Je descend dans les cachots pour une autre retenue... j'ai encore du astiquer les chaudrons... Une fois fini je rejoins la salle commune. Ron et Harry étaient la

\- « Tu as vu Dumbledore ?

\- Oui Harry, mais tant que les mangemorts ne seront pas à Azkaban je n'aurais pas d'autorisation de sortir »

\- Je suis désolé Mione…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, je monte me coucher, bonne nuit les garçons

\- Bonne nuit Mione »

Je me réveil doucement, j'ai entendu du bruit, je regarde l'heure 5h27, c'est sans doute Ginny qui est partie voir Dean.

\- « Hermione, réveille toi

\- Ron ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

\- Chut, viens on va dans la salle commune Harry nous attends

\- Harry ? Mais qu'est... » Je vois Ron partir, je décide de m'habiller en vitesse.

Je descend et voit les garçons habillés en Moldus

\- « Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je me suis dit, enfin Harry était d'accord avec moi, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de l'accord de quiconque pour que tu vois pour la dernière fois ta meilleure amie, peu importe le danger…

\- On a affronté Voldemort alors quelques mangemorts ce n'est rien et puis on fera attention, on prendra ma cape d'invisibilité…

\- Merci les garçons mais vous risquez gros et je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose par ma faute

\- Hermione, aller dans le monde moldus sans l'accord des professeurs n'est certainement pas la pire chose qu'on est faite ! Entre la chambre des secrets, les promenades dans la foret interdite ou encore la visite du ministère, le monde moldus ce n'est rien à coté…

\- Je le sais Harry mais

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Hermione, tu aurais fait la même chose pour nous » dit Harry

\- De toute façon il n'y a pas de discussion qui tienne, les hôpitaux moldus ouvrent les visites à 7H donc si on part maintenant c'est bon, on se met tous les 3 sous la cape d'Harry et on sort de Poudlard pour transplaner.

\- Je vois que vous avez tout planifier »

Une fois enveloppés de la cape je place un sort de silence. Les couloirs se multiplient, personne pour l'instant. On se rapproche de la porte de sortir lorsqu'on voit Miss Teigne, on se fige…

\- « Tu vois quelque chose ma douce ? Des élèves à l'extérieur de leur dortoir ?

\- Rusard, un problème ? » Rogue venait d'apparaître

\- Miss Teigne a senti des élèves de ce coté ci »

Rogue pointa sa baguette de notre coté

\- « Je ne vois rien

\- Miss Teigne n'a jamais tord professeur

\- Bien je ferais un tour dans les dortoirs »

Rogue s'arrête juste devant nous, on retient notre respiration.

« -Granger ! » il se mit à courir en direction des cachots suivit de près par Rusard.

\- « Vite il faut se dépêcher ! » nous dit Harry

\- Oui mais il faut passer par la forêt interdite ! Le portail ne s'ouvrira pas sans l'accord de Dumbledore !

\- Tu as raison Mione »

On se dirige vers la porte de sortie, une fois passés on court vers la forêt, on retire la cape, elle nous empêche de courir plus vite.

Une fois dans la forêt on reprends notre souffle

\- « Il faut longer la forêt, on arrivera à Près-au-Lard de la-bas on transplanera.

\- On te suit Mione »

Une fois à Près-au-Lard nous transplanons. On arrive dans le centre de Londres, nous prenons les transports en communs pour éviter qu'on nous repère, surtout aussi près du ministère.

Il est 7h30, nous sommes devant l'hôpital.

Après plusieurs aléas dans les couloirs de l'hôpital nous arrivons enfin devant la chambre. Je frappe, une petit voix me répond.

Harry et Ron préfèrent m'attendre à l'extérieur.

Elle est allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, elle respire à l'aide de machine. Lorsqu'elle me voit un sourire apparaît sur son visage, ça me réchauffe le cœur, je n'ai pas le droit de craquer devant elle !

\- Hermione

\- Susie, Je suis désolée, je voulais venir avant mais je n'ai pas pu

\- Tu es la c'est le plus important

\- Tu aurais du me le dire que tu étais malade ! Je suis tellement désolée »

On continua de parler durant un moment, mais les efforts qu'elle fait la fatigua beaucoup.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu Hermione, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. Tes parents sont venus il y a deux jours, ils viennent cette après-midi…

\- Je suis heureuse d'être venue également et »

Je me retrouve coupée par l'infirmière

\- Miss il faut que vous y aller, Susie doit se reposer maintenant, parler lui demande beaucoup d'effort

\- Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, je suis bien entourée et les infirmières sont adorables »

Je la prend dans mes bras pour la dernière fois, une larme coule sur sa joue

\- Tu as intérêt à te battre ! Je vais faire mon maximum pour revenir Sue »

Je la regarde une dernière fois avant de partir, Harry et Ron étaient assis sur un banc en face de la chambre.

\- Comment tu te sens Hermione ?

\- Ca va Harry, je l'ai vu et c'est le principale

\- Aucun remède n'existe ? Je veux dire dans le monde des sorciers ?

\- Non aucun Ron

\- Je suis désolée Mione

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Ron, rentrons, il faut encore faire face à la colère de Rogue maintenant. Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez »

Colère de Rogue ? C'est un euphémisme !

Une fois rentrés un hurlement se fit entendre

« -VOUS TROIS !

\- ça sent pas bon » nous dit Ron

\- « DE QUEL DROIT VOUS PERMETTEZ VOUS DE QUITTER POUDLARD SANS AUTORISATION !

\- Professeur, ce n'est pas la faute de Ron et Harry, je suis la seule fautive

\- Oui et vous leur avait mis votre baguette sous la gorge pour qu'ils vous suivent !?

\- Non nous avons suivi Hermione de notre bon vouloir professeur

\- Vous Potter je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis ! Il y a un règlement et au cas ou vous l'aurez oublié il vous concerne également ! J'en ai assez de votre comportement ! Vous deux » Rogue désigne Ron et Harry « direction le bureau de Rusard et vous » cette fois c'est moi qu'il désigne « suivez moi ! »

Il part en direction des cachots et je le suis sans un mot.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Neuvième partie :**

Je rentre dans le bureau, il ferme, enfin, il claque violemment la porte.

« Vous êtes complètement folle ! Vous vous rendez compte du danger qui se trouve à l'extérieur ! Vous êtes la première cible des mangemorts restant et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils vous auraient fait s'ils vous avaient attrapé ! J'en ai assez de devoir vous protéger sans cesse ! Quand est ce que vous allez comprendre qu'il ne faut pas courir tête baissée vers le danger mais réfléchir avant ! » il était rouge de colère , je ne préfère rien dire, il me tourne maintenant le dos, il l'a l'air de reprendre son calme

« Mais comme d'habitude vous êtes sortie indemne de cette péripétie, encore une fois ! mais vous n'aurez pas toujours cette chance Granger ! Essayez de vous rentrez ça dans le crâne ! …. Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre » il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase

« - Partez maintenant » il fait maintenant face à moi

Je le regarde, je ne comprends pas… pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

\- « Je vous ai demandé de partir ! »

Je pars en vitesse de son bureau et rejoins le dortoir. Je m'allonge dans mon lit, trop d'émotion en l'espace d'une mâtinée

\- « tu vas bien Hermione ? » c'était Ginny

\- « Oui Gin, ne t'en fais pas »

Elle finit par partir, je me retrouve seule dans le dortoir, je réfléchie à cette dernière phrase, pourquoi ? Serait-il possible qu'il tienne à moi, Rogue ? Rogue tenir à quelqu'un c'est déjà inimaginable mais la… je fini par m'endormir en espérant que toutes ces questions seront parties dès mon réveil.

Je me réveille doucement, j'entends un brouhaha dans la salle commune. Lorsque je descend des marches je vois Drago Malfoy et tous les « nouveaux Serpentards »

Je vois Harry lui parler, je m'avance vers eux.

« - Il serait préférable qu'on s'entretienne dans un lieu plus adéquate, suis moi »

Drago et Harry se dirigent vers les dortoirs, je les suis tout comme Ron

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » demanda Harry

« - Faire la paix ! Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas, et ça me convient très bien, cependant nous avons un point commun, tout comme moi tu veux réintégrer ta maison sans que cette dernière se retrouve dans le négatif. Et j'ai peut être une solution

\- Tu me proposes un marché ?

\- C'est un peu ça, je fais en sorte que la maison Gryffondor ne perde plus de point si toi de ton coté tu fais la même chose, si on fait gagner des points à Gryffondor vous faites la même chose pour Serpentard

\- Pas de coup foireux ?

\- Vraiment Potter ? Je déteste le fait d'être un Gryffondor, et je sais que le vieux fou ne changera rien à notre situation tant que nous ne ferons pas d'effort… je ne demande pas qu'on soit les meilleurs amis, Merlin non, mais qu'on cesse ces idioties qui nous font perdre des points inutilement ! Je ferais tout pour revenir à Serpentard

\- Et moi à Gryffondor, donc une promesse magique ?

\- une promesse magique » Harry et Drago se serrèrent la main, le marché était conclu

Drago ne demanda pas son reste et sort du dortoir. Ron regarda Harry avec de gros yeux

« - Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu ferais une promesse magique avec la fouine je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! J'aurais même pu dormir avec Parkinson pour ne plus avoir à porter cette cravate horrible ! »

Les choses vont peut être enfin s'améliorer, enfin une bonne nouvelle.

« - il faut l'annoncer aux autres maintenant ! »

Les autres l'ont bien prit, en même temps vu le nombre de points perdus heureusement. Les cours vont enfin revenir à la normal ! Il serait peut être temps, je crois que Flitwick était au bord de la dépression.


	11. Chapitre 10

Dixième partie :

Première matinée après le marché conclu avec Malfoy, les choses sont revenues à la normal, du moins les cours ne sont plus perturbés par les âneries de Goyle et Crabe… C'est déjà un bon commencement… Mais j'attends de voir le cours de Potion….

Rogue… je ne cesse de penser à lui depuis hier… quand est il passé de Miss-je-sais-tout à « je ne veux pas vous perdre » ?

Depuis la guerre il semblait d'avantage me détester, beaucoup plus de remarque, d'insultes, de points en moins alors qu'avant j'étais presque devenue invisible pour lui, pourquoi un tel changement ? Et pourquoi m'intrigue t il autant ? Pleins de questions sans réponses… Et je ne parle pas de Susie, j'ai terriblement mal…

\- « Hermione ? Tu m'entends ?

\- « Excuse moi Ron, j'étais dans mes pensées » Nous étions attablés dans la grande salle

\- « tu pensais à Rogue ? Tu avais ton regard fixait sur lui » me dit Harry

\- Non ! Enfin je pensais au prochain cours de potion…

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour toujours penser aux cours, moi ça m'donne mal à la tête » me dit Ron

Lorsque je tourne une nouvelle fois la tête vers la table des professeurs, Rogue était déjà en train de me regarder. Je détourne le regard.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, je vais à la bibliothèque après les cours, on a 30 cm de parchemin à rendre en potion pour la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas quand est ce que les garçons vont le commencer.

Je prends 4 livres qui couvrent le sujet, je rajouterais mes connaissances.

Ça faisait déjà un moment que j'étais à la bibliothèque, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, elle est déserte, on doit être proche de l'heure du dîner.

J'ai bientôt fini, j'étais concentrée sur ce que j'étais en train d'écrire lorsque j'entends une voix.

\- « Miss Granger ? Toujours plongée dans les livres

\- Professeur Rogue » Il s'avança plus près pour regarder les livres qui se trouvaient sur la table

\- « ''les potions et leurs utilisations '', bon choix » un silence s'installe avant qu'il reprenne « qu'est ce que vous voulez faire l'année prochaine ? »

\- Si j'ai mes ASPIC, j'aimerais intégrer l'école supérieur des potions, et si je ne suis pas prise je m'orienterai vers l'école des médicomages.

\- Si vous avez vos ASPICS? Vous pensez sincèrement ne pas les avoir ? » il me regarde avec son habituel sourcille levé

\- « Disons que j'ai pris quelques retards dans les révisions et…

\- Vous êtes désespérante Miss Granger ! vous aurez haut la main vos ASPICS et de même pour le concours d'entrée à l'école supérieur des potions ! » il attends quelques seconds avant de reprendre « Et avez vous trouvé un maître des potions pour vos stages ?

\- Eh bien j'en ai parlé au professeur McGonagall au début d'année, elle m'a assuré qu'elle s'arrangerait pour obtenir un entretien avec Horace Slughorn, j'attends de ses nouvelles

\- Horace Slughorn ? Vraiment ? Vous trouvez mes cours si médiocres pour vous tourner vers lui ?

\- Comment ? Non du tout, je n'ai jamais pensé ça de vos cours professeur, vous êtes sans doute l'un des meilleurs maître de potions du monde magique !

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé d'être votre maître de stage ? » Il se penche sur la table, en face de moi,

\- Heu… Je croyais, enfin je pensais qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance que vous acceptiez ma demande

\- C'est cela votre problème, vous pensez tout savoir ! mais sachez une chose Miss Granger, vous ne savez rien ! Vous partez du principe que vous avez toujours raison et donc vous n'essayez pas ! » D'accord, cet homme est bipolaire

\- Parce que si je vous l'avez demandé vous auriez accepté ? » Il se redresse

\- Le problème c'est que vous n'avez rien demandé Miss Granger ! Et n'oubliez pas votre retenue de ce soir

\- Mais on est vendredi soir professeur !

\- Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans « vous être collée tous les jours » ? » et il partie

Moi qui pensais être tranquille ce soir, je fini mon devoir et je pars en direction de la grande salle.

Après avoir mangé et avoir supporté les plaintes de Ron sur le devoir de botanique je pars pour la retenue.

Je suis devant la porte de son bureau

\- « Entrez » ce que je fis

\- Bien Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas quelque chose à me demander ?

\- Non… ah heu oui Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez d'être mon maître de stage ?

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que j'accepterais ? » il se moque de moi ?

\- Peut être parce qu'on en a parlé tout à l'heure…

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que je vous choisirais, vous, plus qu'une autre personne ? » peut être parce que vous tenez à moi de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, non je ne vais définitivement pas lui dire ça… peut être parce que je vous connais assez pour vous supporter ? Non ça non plus

\- « Peut être parce que personne d'autre n'a osé vous demander bien que vous soyez le meilleur dans votre profession

\- Des flatteries ? Vraiment Miss Granger ?

\- Il faut bien tout essayer Professeur

\- Bien maintenant prenez un chaudron, je veux voir de quoi vous êtes capable, je ne prends pas n'importe qui en stage ! »

Un chaudron apparut sur la table, lorsque je regarde le livre la page donne la recette du Veritaserum

« Vous n'allez pas seulement faire cette potion, je veux que vous enleviez le goût amer de celle-ci, pouvoir la verser dans du jus de citrouille sans que personne ne s'en aperçoit. »

Je commence donc la recette, je marque plusieurs idées sur une feuille… il m'a fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver une solution et un peu plus de temps pour faire la potion.

Lorsque je fini enfin la préparation, Rogue se positionne derrière moi, son torse touche mon dos, une sensation bizarre traverse mon corps.

\- Elle semble correcte » Correcte !? Elle est parfaite , il prit une louche et la goûta « il reste un petit goût amer, mais pour un début ça reste correct, mettez moi sur papier ce que vous avez fait, je mettrais des annotations » je pris donc un parchemin propre. Une fois terminé je lui donne.

\- « Vous pouvez y aller, je vous laisse votre week-end Miss mais aucun retard lundi soir !

\- Merci professeur »

Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune je vois Ron et Harry sur les canapés verts

\- Hermione ça c'est bien passé ?

\- Comme une heure de colle Ron

\- Tu viens avec nous demain à Près-au-Lard ? Dumbledore a autorisé les septièmes années à y aller

\- Bien sur, les garçons » Nous restons un certains temps à discuter avant de monter nous coucher.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Onzième partie :**

Le lendemain soir, je me prépare avant d'aller à Près-au-Lard avec les garçons, presque tous les 7eme année y vont.

Je rejoins les garçons, nous sommes obligés d'être accompagnés, c'était la seule condition de Dumbledore.

Tous les 7emes années sont devant la grande porte, on attends notre chaperon, j'étais en pleine discussion avec Dean et Seamus lorsque Rogue passa à coté de nous….donc c'est lui notre chaperon. On le suit jusqu'à Près-au-Lard

\- « Vous avez l'autorisation du directeur de fréquenter les Trois Balais et uniquement les Trois Balais, je vous aurais à l'œil, la petite virée se termine à minuit, personne ne sort de ce bar sans ma permission, me suis je bien fait comprendre ? » On fini par rentrer dans le bar on prend une table assez éloignée.

« - Donc la seule sortie qu'on est autorisé à faire on doit se taper Rogue, c'est une blague ? » dit Ron

\- Dis toi que ça aurait pu être pire, on aurait pu avoir le professeur Trelawney

\- Non Mione, Rogue est pire ! » me répond Ron

Nous commandons de la bière au beurre, déjà plusieurs élèves étaient en train de danser au milieu du Pub et vu leur manière de se déhancher ils n'ont apparemment pas bu que de la bière.

La plupart des « anciens Gryffondors » étaient en haut, on décide de monter.

Rogue était appuyer contre le bar, nos regards se croisent avant que je prenne l'escalier.

Une fois la haut on voit la table de Dean, Neville et Seamus et apparemment ça fait un moment qu'ils se sont mis au whisky.

Je suis allée danser plusieurs fois avec Harry et Ron entre plusieurs bières au beurre, et je ne tiens définitivement pas l'alcool vu que je vois flou avec de la bière.

Ça fait plusieurs fois que je refuse de danser avec Cormac et Harry commence à vouloir s'interposer.. je décide de calmer le jeu en allant chercher d'autres bières au beurre, le stock est vide.

Je descend avec difficulté les escaliers et commande au bar des bières pour le groupe

\- « Il serait préférable que vous vous calmiez sur l'alcool Miss Granger

\- Rogue ! » il me regarde avec son sourcille levé

\- « Professeur Rogue ! Vous avez largement assez bu pour des siècles Granger

\- Miss Granger, professeur » Je commence à monter les escaliers, la serveuse va nous apporter les boisons, lorsqu'une main vient entourer mon bras

\- Si vous ne vous calmez pas sur l'alcool Miss Granger je vous ramène à Poudlard immédiatement !

\- Et vous allez laisser les 7eme années seuls dans un pub peut être ?

\- Hagrid ne devrait pas tarder ! Donc ils ne seront pas seuls » je me retire de son emprise et remonte les escaliers, je sais qu'il me suit, ça ne va pas plaire aux autres si il monte…

Lorsque je vais m'asseoir Dean passe son bras autour de mes épaules, plus de manière fraternelle qu'autre chose, il sort avec Ginny de tout façon, on continu de discuter et de rire ensemble lorsque nous sommes, une nouvelle fois, interrompu par Cormac !

\- « Granger, Granger… tu ne pourras pas me résister longtemps tu sais

\- Résister à quoi McLaggen ? À l'envie de te frapper ou celle de vomir ?

\- Arrête de te mentir, nous savons tous les deux que tu es folle de moi ! » Sans me retenir je lui colle une droite en pleine figure

\- « Je ne suis certainement pas folle d'une personne qui a passé plus de temps à pleurer qu'a aider pendant la guerre ! » Lorsqu'il se relève son nez est en sang

\- « Espèce d'idiote ! Comment as tu osé ! » cette fois c'est Harry et Ron qui se levèrent mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire quelque chose puisque Rogue tire Cormac par le bras pour l'emmener dehors.

\- « Il risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! » Dit Harry

\- Je vais voir, Rogue est d'assez mauvaise humeur et ça serait dommage s'il utilisait un impardonnable et puis ça me permettra de prend un peu l'air, je ne tiens définitivement pas l'alcool

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi Mione ?

\- Non Harry c'est bon ne t'en fais pas je sais me débrouiller »

A peine sortie du pub j'entends Rogue parlait

« - Si vous vous approchez une nouvelle fois de Granger je vous tue ! Me suis je bien fait comprendre McLaggen! » Rogue avait sa baguette sous le cou de Cormac « Maintenant hors de ma vu » Cormac parti en direction du château.

Je sors un peu plus pour montrer que je suis la. Rogue se retourne

« Miss Granger, n'ai je pas indiqué que les élèves devaient avoir ma permission pour sortir ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué d'avoir votre permission lorsque vous êtes vous même dehors, je suis sortie pour voir ce que vous comptiez faire à Cormac… il est lourd sur les bords mais il n'a pas le fond méchant du moins je présume

\- McLaggen est un bouffon de la pire espèce qui ne cesse de tourner autour de vous comme si vous lui apparteniez !

\- Il n'a juste pas digérez la « rupture » en 6eme année

\- Vous êtes sorti avec lui ! » D'accord il est bel et bien bipolaire

\- Non enfin le mot « sortir » n'est peut être pas le terme le plus adéquate mais…

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous sortiez avec des hommes pour leur popularité

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, je déteste Cormac et je ne l'ai toujours détesté ! Je suis seulement allée avec lui à une fête et encore j'ai passé la soirée à l'évit…

\- Miss Granger rentrée à l'intérieur du bar ! TOUT DE SUITE » Quoi ?

\- Non Severus ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » je me retourne pour voir qui était derrière moi…. Rodolphus Lestrange « Disons même que c'est une très mauvaise idée, je me dois de venger mon maître et qui de mieux que la sang de bourbe proche de Potter pour cela ? Ah et sans oublier le traître, Bella avait des doutes sur toi, j'aurais du l'écouter !

\- Ah oui et comment va Bellatrix ? » répond Severus, Lestrange semble se contenir

\- « Elle est morte et tu le sais très bien espèce de traître ! » Lestrange prit sa baguette, je sortis également la mienne, les sors commencent à fuser, je me sens projetée en arrière, ma tête se cogne contre le mur, c'est à ce moment que Ron et Harry décident de sortir du Pub

\- Hermione mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » me demanda Ron

\- Lestrange ! » dit Harry, il part dans sa direction

\- Harry non ! » je lui jette un sort de saucisson et le tire vers moi « on intervient des que Rogue à des difficultés ! Tu vas plus le perturber qu'autre chose Harry ! » Je lui enlève le sort

\- « Tu saignes Mione » je mets ma main sur le front et effectivement une plaie à du se former lorsque je me suis cognée la tête, je me soignerais plus tard.

\- « Ron va prévenir Hagrid qui se trouve à l'intérieur dit lui de rassembler tous les élèves mais qu'ils ne sortent pas ! On vous dira lorsque ce sera bon

\- D'accord Hermione » Une fois Ron à l'intérieur on reste en repli avec Harry, le duel est plus ponctué d'insultes que de sorts, c'est préférable mais il ne faut pas qu'il puisse s'enfuir !

Les sorts recommencent à fuser, on décide avec Harry d'intervenir !

\- Dégagez vous deux ! » nous dit Rogue, on est une nouvelle fois projeté en arrière, Rogue paraît blessé, je jette un sort de paralysé à Lestrange qui, du au duel, ne voit pas le sort venir sur lui, Rogue s'approche de lui avec sa baguette levée.

\- « je pourrais te tuer Lestrange, j'en ai même terriblement envie…Mais il serait plus judicieux de te laisser aller à Azkaban car vois tu après l'alliance des détraqueurs avec le seigneur des ténèbres, le ministère a du trouver une autre torture et pas des moindres pour les nouveaux arrivants… je te laisse la surprise » Il lui jette un sort pour s'assurer qu'il ne bouge pas

\- « Potter allez prévenir Hagrid

\- C'est fait professeur, l'ordre doit déjà être en chemin » dis je, Harry part tout de même rassurer Ron et Hagrid

Dumbledore vient d'arriver et nous confirme que l'ordre a été mis au courant.

\- « Lestrange, je le pensais mort

\- Eh bien ce n'est apparemment pas le cas Albus » répondit Rogue

Les élèves étaient tous derrière Hagrid qui les ramène à Poudlard.

\- Rentrez Severus, allez vous soigner vous êtes blessé

\- Ca ira Albus, comme toujours

\- J'insiste ! » Rogue tourne le dos au directeur, pour se diriger vers Poudlard

\- « Granger ! Vous attendez une invitation ?

\- Mais ?

\- Dépêchez vous ! » me dit Rogue, je regarde Harry

\- Va si Mione, tu es blessée, j'attends l'ordre, ça me permettra de revoir Remus » Je fais un signe de tête à Harry et je pars avec Rogue vers le château.


	13. Chapitre 12

Lorsque nous arrivons à Poudlard, Rogue se dirige vers les cachots

« Professeur, il serait peut être plus prudent d'aller à l'infirmerie, votre blessure semble saigner abondement » Il ne me répond pas… Bien, apparemment j'ai à faire à un gamin de 11 ans !

Une fois dans son bureau, Rogue se retourne vers moi

\- J'en ai assez de votre caractère !

\- Quoi ?

\- Est ce que j'ai l'air d'un enfant sans défense !?

\- Non mais je ne vois pas le rapport

\- Alors qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas lorsque je vous dis de partir

\- Qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas ! Mais vous vous foutez de moi ! A quel moment pouvez vous penser que je vais rentrer dans le pub comme ci de rien n'était, à attendre que l'un de vous deux meurt ! Au cas ou vous l'avez oublié professeur j'ai moi même participé à la guerre, je combattais également !

\- Merlin sait que je n'ai rien oublié de vos actions Miss Granger ! Mais le fait d'avoir participé à la guerre ne vous donne pas le droit de jeter des sorts à n'importe qui ! Je sais me débrouiller seul ! IL AURAIT PU VOUS TUER !

\- Il aurait pu vous tuer aussi !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me défendre ! Faut il vous rappeler que j'étais un mangemort !?

\- Et bien sachez que je n'ai pas non plus besoin de quelqu'un pour me défendre ! Faut il vous rappeler que j'ai neutralisé une 20aine de mangemorts à seulement 17 ans ? Maintenant que les choses sont claires, du moins je l'espère, je vais vous aider pour votre blessure

\- Hors de question ! Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous soigner pas pour que vous me soigniez !

\- Je ne veux pas de votre aide si vous n'acceptez pas la mienne professeur !

\- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me donner des ordres Granger ! » Bien dans ce cas je décide de sortir mais la porte se referme

\- Ouvrez cette porte professeur, je ne vous laisserez pas m'approcher ! » je le regarde dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, un duel de regard s'est installé.

\- Bien, j'accepte votre aide mais je vous soigne en premier » J'ai gagné face à Rogue ? Merlin ! « asseyez vous » ce que je fis, il place mes cheveux en arrière pour avoir une meilleure accessibilité. Il va chercher plusieurs potions. Il se place en face de moi sur un tabouret. Nos jambes se collent, il est proche de moi. Je sens son odeur, elle m'imprègne.

Il applique la potion d'un geste délicat, il semble si doux vu de cette manière ça change de d'habitude. Je sens la plaie se refermer, il continu d'appliquer le baume. Nos regards se croisent, il se relève précipitamment.

Je me lève pour lui faire face « C'est à vous maintenant » il ne dit rien, je m'approche de lui pour commencer à enlever sa robe de sorcier, il ne dit toujours rien il ne fait que me regarder.

Je fini de déboutonner sa robe et une fois fini je lui enlève tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Une fois la robe enlevée je passe à sa chemise, elle est ensanglantée, je continue à la déboutonner et lui reste à me fixer, je commence à voir son torse, sa respiration est rapide, sûrement du à la douleur. Je lui enlève sa chemise, son torse est blanc parsemer de quelques poils au niveau du torse, il est finement musclé et ce n'est pas désagréable à regarder. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet principal, je me baisse pour regarder de plus près sa blessure, elle semble profonde, je prends la compresse pour retirer le sang autour de sa blessure, j'essaye de m'appliquer au maximum pour ne pas lui faire mal, je le sens se tendre « je suis désolée » il ne dit rien, une fois une partie du sang retiré, je lui met un baume désinfectant et ensuite le baume cicatrisant… la blessure se referme petit à petit, je prends une nouvelle compresse pour finir de nettoyer la plaie.

Il prend ma main « je finirais de nettoyer » il me relève, nous nous retrouvons assez proche. Je peux sentir son souffle contre ma peau.

J'approche mon visage et il ne semble pas recule, je continue et c'est lui qui rompt la distance. Ses lèvres contre les miennes sont douces et tendres. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches tandis que les miennes parcourt son dos nu. On fini par manquer d'air

\- « Vous feriez mieux de partir Miss » mais il me ré-embrasse une nouvelle fois, je perd pied. Je ne savais pas que j'apprécierais ce contact encore moins avec Rogue. Il finit par se reculer, il passe son pouce sur ma joue, une caresse délicate « les autres vont s'inquiéter de votre absence» Je suppose que ça signifie que je dois partir, je reste comme ça pendant quelques secondes encore avant de partir.

\- Bien professeur, bonne nuit

\- Bonne nuit Miss »

Je vais me coucher avec une tonne de question en tête, et cette fois aucun livre ne pourra me venir en aide. Pourquoi ce baiser ? Pourquoi j'ai aimé ? Pourquoi il avait l'air d'aimer et surtout pourquoi j'ai envie de recommencer ?


	14. Chapitre 13

**Treizième partie :**

Une fois réveillée, je rejoins les garçons dans leur dortoir, je suis encore en pyjama, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé après que je sois partie hier soir.

Lorsque je rentre seul Harry était la

\- « Comment ça s'est passé hier ? Les aurors sont intervenus ?

\- Non, enfin si mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ?

\- Lorsque tu es partie, Hagrid avait déjà ramené une partie des élèves… mais Neville et Dean étaient restés à l'intérieur pour je ne sais quelle raison, ils sont sortis lorsque toi et Rogue vous êtes partis mais….

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Neville a reconnu Lestrange, on rien pu faire

\- Mon dieu

\- Neville va bien mais Lestrange lui un peu moins…

\- Mais qu'est ce qui va arriver à Neville ?

\- Seul Dean, Ron, Dumbledore et moi étions la, on est convenu à un accord pour éviter des problèmes à Neville.. nous avons dit aux aurors que Lestrange s'était débattu et qu'on a été obligé de le tuer… Avec l'appui de Dumbledore les aurors et l'ordre n'ont rien demandé

\- Comment va Neville ?

\- Je ne sais pas je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'incident, il a été dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour parler et ensuite vers Rogue pour qu'il lui trouve une sanction adéquate…

\- Pauvre Neville

\- Il a vengé ses parents » J'espère que Neville va bien….

\- Et toi comment ça s'est passé avec Rogue ? » d'accord donc ne surtout pas devenir rouge

\- Eh bien j'ai eu le droit aux habituels remontrances… » je ne suis pas sur que dire la vérité soit une bonne idée… « Enfin c'est Rogue quoi... » en espérant que je mente bien « je vais te laisser te préparer »

Je pars rejoindre mon dortoir. Une fois arrivée je décide d'envoyer une lettre à Susie… à défaut de pouvoir aller la voir je veux rester le plus de temps possible en contact avec elle.

Après cela je m'avance dans mes devoirs pour ensuite passer le reste de la journée dans la salle commune avec les « Serpentards » d'ailleurs demain nous devrons remettre ces uniformes verts…

Lendemain dans le dortoirs d'Hermione :

Je me réveille donc pour une nouvelle semaine de cours, nous commençons par le fameux cours de potion, je ne sais pas comment réagir à la suite de ce qui s'est passé samedi… je stresse et Harry l'a remarqué, j'ai eu le droit aux lots de questions mais je ne veux pas lui en parler maintenant surtout que je suis moi même perdue avec tous ces sentiments qui tournent en moi…

Lorsque je passe la porte avec Ron et Harry nous remarquons immédiatement que Rogue n'est pas d'humeur… et heureusement que nous sommes à Serpentard… pas de points en moins. Aujourd'hui nous faisons cours par binôme, je me mets avec Neville comme toujours, ça lui permet d'avoir la moyenne en potion et d'éviter d'avoir Rogue sur son dos.

Nous commençons donc la préparation, je demande à Neville de me couper l'œil de scarabée, mais sa technique demande un peu de précision, je lui prend la main pour lui montrer comment faire en l'aidant

« - Comment te sens tu depuis Samedi, Neville ?

\- Comment ? Harry ? Je vais bien, enfin je pensais qu'en le tuant je me sentirais mieux mais ça n'a rien changé, c'est comme avant, j'ai vengé mes parents mais ils sont encore à St Mangouste rien n'a vraiment changé

\- Je suis tellement désolée Neville... » je me retrouve coupé par Rogue

\- « Cessez vos bavardages ! Et Londubat peut se débrouiller seul ! J'en ai assez de vos manières de Miss-je-sais-tout ! J'enlève 10 points aux Serpentards » Tout le monde s'était retourné vers nous apparemment choqué

\- « Professeur je ne fais qu'aider Neville pour qu'il se perfectionne !

\- « Petite insolente ! Vous voulez que je continu à enlever des point ?! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure ! » et il repartie à son bureau « maintenant tout le monde reprend sa préparation ! »

D'accord donc il a un sérieux problème ! Je n'arriverais jamais à le comprendre !

La cloche sonne, je prends mon temps pour débarrasser, Neville m'aide à nettoyer, une fois terminé je prends nos deux fioles et je me dirige vers le bureau de Rogue, avant de partie Neville pose sa main sur mon épaule et s'excuse, ce n'est pas de sa faute… Rogue ferme la porte.

« Vous ne cesserez donc jamais de jouer votre Miss-je-sais-tout !?

\- Je ne joue pas ma Miss-je-sais-tout ! J'aide seulement un élève qui en a besoin !

\- Ah oui et vous êtes obligée de vous rapprocher autant de lui pour l'aider peut être ! Londubat n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un, il est très doué pour faire exploser les chaudrons ! Tout le monde sait que c'est un cas désespéré !

\- Comment osez vous dire cela d'un de vos élèves ! Il ne serait pas mauvais en potion si le professeur était plus pédagogue !

\- Vous devriez faire attention à votre manière de me parler Miss Granger ! Vous avez tendance à oublier que je suis votre professeur et directeur de maison !

\- Ah oui ? Et vous étiez également mon professeur lorsque vous m'avez embrassé ?

\- C'était une erreur ! Et ça ne se reproduira plus ! » Une erreur !? C'est terriblement blessant !

\- Eh bien j'espère également que ça ne se reproduira plus ! » il fronce les sourcilles

\- Bien ! Maintenant sortez tout de suite de ma salle ! » je ne demande pas mon reste et sort ! Les larmes me montent mais je ne les laisseraient pas sortir pas maintenant !

\- « Hermione ? Attends moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » c'est Harry

\- « Rien Harry ne t'en fait pas

\- Avec toi il ne se passe jamais rien ! C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait normal de se prendre la tête avec un professeur au sujet d'un baiser et de partir en courant juste après

\- Quoi ? Tu as entendu ?

\- La salle n'est pas insonorisée Mione, maintenant je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! » je lui explique la situation

\- J'en ai assez Harry, je suis déjà pas en grande forme par rapport à Susie mais c'est encore pire lorsqu'on vous jette comme une veille chaussette !

\- Oui mais une veille chaussette intelligente ! » sa remarque me fait sourire

\- Tu devrais t'éloigner de Rogue avant que des sentiments se créent Mione… Rogue a toujours été sombre, solitaire et cruel et si tu t'accroches tu souffriras, il a toujours été comme ça et je ne pense pas qu'il changera même si de part ses actions c'est un héro, il reste le professeur sarcastique et blessant… chaque personne qui s'approche de lui souffre ! enfin Mione rappelle toi de la quatrième année avec le sort dentesaugmento ! Il est toujours aussi cruel

\- Je le sais Harry et je sais également ce que je fais ne t'en fait pas et puis comme il l'a si bien dit c'était une erreur et ça ne se reproduira plus !


	15. Chapitre 14

**Quatorzième partie :**

Plusieurs jours ont passé depuis « l'incident », oui c'est comme cela que j'ai nommé le baiser partagé avec Rogue, il est toujours aussi désagréable, peut être l'ai t il plus qu'avant ? J'effectue toutes mes retenues avec Rusard pour je ne sais quelle raison et je suis d'ailleurs exemptée de retenue ce soir.

J'ai décidé d'oublier cet incident, du moins je fais en sorte de l'oublier même si il revient me hanter la nuit. Je veux me concentrer sur la correspondance que j'entretiens avec Susie, je n'arrive pas à apercevoir si son état s'améliore ou non… et pour couronner le tout Dumbledore n'est toujours pas décidé à nous faire revenir dans notre maison ! Alors que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, plus de chamaillerie, plus d'insulte et Harry et Drago s'entendent presque bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'attend Dumbledore mais je suis certaine qu'il a une idée derrière la tête comme toujours.

Nous sommes vendredi, les cours viennent juste de se terminer, je rejoins Neville pour l'aider pour ses devoirs, je lui avais promis. D'ailleurs il est loin d'être mauvais, il faut juste lui laisser sa chance. Notamment en potion, il se débrouille pas trop mal en théorie même si d'un point de vue pratique ce n'est pas encore ça mais il s'améliore. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui cette semaine, je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses cotés.

Une fois fini on part rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle, dans les cachots nous croisons Dean, comme à son habitude il mets son bras autour de mes épaules, il fait toujours ça, peut être pour éviter de tomber par terre de rire, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au niveau de notre table enfin la table des Serpentards.

\- « Ginny je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter Dean !

\- Je me pose cette question tous les jours

\- Et sinon dites le si je vous dérange ? » nous rigolons, Neville aussi et ça fait plaisir.

Une fois le repas fini nous descendons dans les cachots. Ginny et moi montons dans le dortoir des garçons, ils ont ramenés des bières au beurre et vu qu'aucun match de Quidditch n'est prévu pas besoin de les garder.

Ron a également reçu pas mal de colis venant des jumeaux dont beaucoup de bonbons, on passe une grande partie de la soirée à tester les bonbons, les jumeaux toujours aussi ingénieux entre les bonbons qui font changer la couleur de peau, d'autres qui font hurler comme une beuglante ou encore un autre qui nous fait gonfler comme des ballons, enfin parmi tant d'autre !

Ginny était sur le lit de Dean dans ses bras tandis que j'étais dans le lit d'Harry, un peu serré mais on tenait à deux, on jouait à une sorte d'action ou vérité version sorcier que je ne connaissais pas lorsqu'une voix se leva du coté de l'entrée, tout le monde sursauta

\- « Je peux savoir ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le règlement ? Entre l'interdiction formel d'alcool dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et l'interdiction aux filles d'aller dans le dortoir des garçons !? » son regard se dirige vers Ginny et moi « Vous deux dehors sur le champs ! Vous autres vous serrez collés jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec Rusard ! Et bien sur je tiendrais au courant le directeur sur l'alcool qui traîne dans les dortoirs ! » Il part en direction de la porte, je regarde Ginny et on sort.

Rogue nous attendait à l'extérieur

« Weasley vous serez également collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je ferais un rapport sur vos actions au directeur qui jugera lui même les sanctions adéquates. Hors de ma vu ! Quant à vous » son regard se dirigea vers moi « suivez moi »

Je le suis jusqu'à ce qui se trouve être ses appartements une fois rentrée il se retourne vers moi

\- « Quand est ce que vous et les Gryffondors comprendront qu'il y a des règles ! J'en ai assez de vous et de vos deux acolytes ! J'en ai assez de toujours vous gueulez dessus parce que vous êtes incapable de vous occuper de vous ! et j'en ai assez de toujours vous reprendre ! » il n'avait pas crié mais il utilise son ton dédaigneux qu'il prend lorsqu'il est en colère…

\- Eh bien moi j'en ai assez que vous soyez toujours derrière nous ! Mcgonagall ne nous a jamais interdit ce genre de soirée ! De quel droit vous permettez vous de faire de nouvelles règles ?

\- Baissez d'un ton tout de suite Granger !

\- Non je ne baisserais pas d'un ton ! J'en ai assez de votre comportement, tantôt gentil, tantôt désagréable ! J'en ai marre ! Si vous avez un souci avec moi dites le moi directement ça m'évitera de chercher une solution qui n'existe pas ! C'est quoi votre problème au final ? Vous ne supportez pas Potter je peux comprendre, son père était un homme arrogant même si ça n'excuse en rien votre comportement, vous ne supportez pas Weasley peut être à cause de ses frère jumeaux qui vous causaient des problèmes ! Mais moi ? Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait à la fin !

\- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait mais vous vous moquez de moi !? Durant 6 années j'ai du vous surveiller, vous et Potter pour vous éviter des ennuis ! Ce que vous n'arrêtez pas de vous causer tous les ans ! Mainte et mainte fois j'ai du intervenir pour vous protéger ce qui aurait pu nuire à ma couverture ! Sans parler de la bataille où vous aviez apparemment encore une fois décidée d'en faire qu'a votre tête et de risquer votre vie comme tous bons Gryffondors sans cervelle ! Et cette année il semblerait que vous vous êtes léguée contre moi pour vous mettre dans des situations les plus désagréables !

\- Des situations des plus désagréables ? C'est vous qui ne cessez d'être derrière nous !

\- Tout simplement pour vous protéger !

\- Pour me protéger de qui au juste !?

\- De tous ses ados poussaient par leurs hormones !

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlez vous ?

\- Je parle de tous ses hommes qui tournent autour de vous Hermione ! Mais vous êtes tellement sotte que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte !

\- C'est totalement faux » attendez ? Il m'a appelé par mon prénom

\- Totalement faux ? Vous vous moquez de moi ! Vous voulez que je cite des noms !

\- Et même si c'est le cas en quoi cela vous regarde ! Je sors avec qui je veux, il n'y a aucune règle qui autorise les professeurs ou directeur de maison à intervenir dans une relation entre élève au cas ou vous ne serez pas encore au courant ! Ou bien vous l'avez encore inventé ?

\- Eh bien cela me regarde que vous le voulez ou non !

\- Non surement pas !

\- Si !

\- Et en quoi cela vous regarde !?

\- Peut être parce que je suis éperdument jaloux de tous ces hommes qui tournent autour de vous ! Vous êtes tellement plongée dans les livres que vous ne remarquez pas ces garçons pleins d'hormones qui bavent lorsque vous leur passez devant ! Qui donnerait tout pour sortir avec vous ! Pour vous il n'y a que Mcllagen mais ce n'est pas le seul ! Et je ne parle pas seulement de Weasley ! Mais bien sur ça ne vous l'avez pas remarqué, c'est plus facile pour vous d'apprendre par cœur l'histoire de poudlard ! Et malgré mes changements de comportements vous n'aviez même pas compris que je suis complètement fou amoureux de vous ! » Un moment passe avant que je ne réponde et que je reprenne mes esprits

\- Vous n'avez pas à être jaloux d'eux » il me regarde, il paraît surprit et ne semble pas comprendre tout de suite « je veux dire que je parta... » je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'il me saute dessus pour m'embrasser, le baiser semble plus langoureux que le dernier, plus intense, je ressens son envie de plus comme je ressens le mien.

Ses mains parcourent mon corps, se font plus pressantes, il les passe sous mon tee-shirt. Les miennes restent sur ses bras, je n'ose pas les bouger, peut être par peur de sa réaction.

Il me soulève pour me mettre sur son bureau, je suis maintenant à la même hauteur que lui. Il cesse ses baisers pour descendre dans mon cou, ma tête bascule en arrière, comme c'est agréable… j'ose passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, il grogne… ça lui plaît.

Il prend plaisir à me dévorer le cou de baisers et j'aime tout particulièrement ça.

Il se recule et me regarde, ses pupilles sont dilatées

\- Nous ferrions mieux de nous arrêter là » je ne suis pas d'accord, je lui reprend la bouche et continue mes caresses qui me permet de découvrir son corps, j'aime l'entendre grogner, il se saisit de mes mains

\- Vraiment Hermione, nous devons arrêter, je veux faire les choses bien avec toi

\- Je veux rester dormir avec toi

\- Les autres vont s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir

\- Je reviens dans la nuit, une fois que tout le monde est couché ? » il me regarde plus longuement

\- Entendu » je l'embrasse avant de partir rejoindre le dortoir.

Je ne sais pas ce que nous faisons, je ne sais pas si c'est correct et pour finir je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, je repense à la conversation avec Harry mais en même temps Severus semble tellement différent…

J'attendrai que tout le monde parte avant de le retrouver.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Quinzième Partie :**

Encore une fois beaucoup de question tournent dans ma tête sans plus finir, je ne sais pas ce que cela représente pour lui mais je pense que je vais vivre ce qui met donné de vivre et si ça devient trop compliqué ou bien que je souffre, je partirais…

Décision prise je sors du dortoir, tout le monde semble dormir, je me dirige vers ses quartiers.

Je frappe quelques coups sur la porte, elle s'ouvre. Lorsque je rentre un poids me bloque contre le mur, il me prend les lèvres pour m'embrasser passionnément. Mon corps est en feu et je sens le sien pressé contre le mien.

Il se recule de moi et me regarde intensément, il remet en place une mèche qui se trouvait devant mes yeux. Ses gestes sont tendres et son regard également.

Il semble tellement différent de ce que je connais… Et j'apprécie le Severus que je vois.

\- Je te fais visiter les lieux » nous commençons pas son salon et son bureau ou une imposante bibliothèque repose, une petite cuisine repose dans un coin du salon. Sa chambre donne sur la salle de bain.

Lorsque nous sortons de la salle de bain il se trouve derrière moi, ses mains se déplacent sur mes bras en une sorte de caresse délicate, il me dépose de nombreux baisers dans mon cou, je me presse contre lui pour profiter au maximum de ce contact. Je fini par me retourner pour l'embrasser plus profondément. Après quelques instants dans ses bras il me soulève pour me déposer dans son lit, d'ailleurs extrêmement confortable. Il se met au dessus de moi, son corps se presse contre le mien, ma température corporelle augmente tout comme la sienne. Il reprend les caresses qu'il a du arrêter tout à l'heure. Il passe sa main sous mon tee-shirt tandis que l'autre caresse mes cheveux, sa bouche descend une nouvelle fois au niveau de mon cou, il descend dans mon décolleté pour remonter jusqu'à ma bouche.

\- On s'arrête la pour ce soir » me dit il

\- Mais j'ai envie de plus » il passe son pouce sur ma joue

\- Peut être mais ça ne serait pas raisonnable, et j'en ai décidé ainsi

\- L'homme autoritaire est de retour » dis je en plaisantant, je le ré-embrasse et fini par m'installer dans ses bras, bizarrement je me sens bien comme ci tous mes problèmes s'étaient envolés, et je m'endors sur cette dernière pensée.

Lorsque je me réveille, Severus n'est pas la, je me redresse et regarde la pièce aucune trace de lui. J'allais me lever lorsque j'entends des pas s'approcher de la chambre.

\- « Vous êtes enfin réveillée ! » il paraît moins sévère avec un plateau rempli d'un délicieux déjeuné

Il dépose le plateau sur le lit et vient s'installer à coté de moi. Je pique un peu dans la brioche tandis qu'il me dépose des baisers dans le cou

\- Quelle heure est il ?

\- Bien trop tôt encore » ses baisers remontent jusqu'à ma bouche avant de me laisser déjeuner.

Après avoir déjeuné, Severus m'indique une pille de vêtement, mes vêtements.

\- La tenue de Serpentard ? Vraiment ? Nous ne sommes pas obligés de la porter les Week-end… tu es au courant ? » il sourit

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, j'enroule ma serviette autour de moi et sors pour chercher mes vêtements, Severus est toujours dans le lit à regarder tous mes faits et gestes. Je m'amuse à le provoquer un peu, je retourne dans la salle, A peine ai je le temps de mettre la jupe que Severus rentre, j'étais en soutien gorge…

Il me regarde de haut en bas, se dirige vers moi, dépose un baiser, prend quelques chose à coté de moi et fini par sortir de la salle de bain… Je ne suis pas la seule à jouer apparemment...

Une fois la tenue enfilée je sors

\- J'aime te voir en Serpentard

\- Je déteste me voir en Serpentard !

\- La couleur te va bien

\- Le rouge et or me va mieux » il mime un air dégoutté

\- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant que les autres ne se réveillent

\- J'y vais » je l'embrasse et part

Je m'étonne toujours de ce changement et de cette facilité de me comporter avec lui, je suis à l'aise et je me sens bien du moins tant que sa mauvaise humeur ne fait pas son grand retour.

Je rejoins la salle commune ou une pile de devoirs m'attends, enfin les devoirs de la semaine prochaine, j'aime prendre de l'avance.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Seizième partie :**

Nous sommes lundi, je n'ai pas vu Severus depuis la dernière fois

On est installé dans la grande salle, le directeur Dumbledore prend la parole.

\- « Bonjour à tous, dans un premier temps je souhaite vous féliciter pour votre comportement vis à vis du changement de maisons, je sais que cela n'a pas du être facile pour tout le monde mais vous avez su passer outre, même si au début quelques difficultés sont apparues vous avez su les surmonter en coopérant, ce qui était la meilleure solution, mais des progrès restent à faire, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de remettre en place la compétition de Quidditch, chacun devra jouer avec les couleurs de sa maison actuelle. Le premier match aura lieu ce Samedi et opposera Gryffondor à Serpentard. C'est un nouveau défi qui se présente à vous, mais ce n'est qu'en coopérant d'avantage que vous trouverez la solution. Je vous remercie pour votre attention »

Ron se retourne vers nous

\- « C'est une plaisanterie, déjà que porter ses vêtements me donne envie de vomir mais alors jouer pour les Serpentards c'est hors de question !

\- Au moins on joue au Quidditch Ron ! »

Après un échange peu fructueux avec Ron on débute notre journée de cours… Harry compte demander ce soir l'autorisation au professeur Rogue pour s'entraîner au Quidditch avec l'équipe, je lui ai promis de l'accompagner au cas ou ça finirait mal…

Nous décidons d'y aller juste après les cours, nous sommes devant sa porte, c'est Harry qui frappe

\- Entrez ! » Severus est derrière son bureau en train de corriger des copies

\- Professeur

\- Potter ! » il nous regarde enfin, son regard se pose instantanément sur moi « qu'est ce que vous voulez »

\- Je suis ici pour une requête, professeur, serait il possible que vous nous donniez l'autorisation de s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch pour ce soir, il nous faut nous perfectionner encore pour être sûr de remporter la victoire samedi

\- Et pourquoi je vous donnerais cette autorisation » je décide de prendre la parole

\- Parce que vous souhaitez, tout comme nous, la victoire de notre maison » Il me regarde en plissant les yeux

\- Ah oui ? Il est vrai qu'une défaite de Gryffondor serait une véritable jouissance pour moi…. Bien ! » il signe le papier d'autorisation pour le donner à Harry

\- Je vous remercie professeur » dit Harry, on moment de partie Severus m'interpelle

\- Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas la retenue de ce soir ! » Quoi !? Moi qui pensait prendre de l'avance sur mes devoirs, mais voir Severus est également très agréable...

Après le repas je me dirige comme convenu vers ma retenue. A peine ai je le temps de franchir la porte qu'il me saute dessus pour m'embrasser, je décide de jouer un peu, je le repousse légèrement

\- Je pensais que je devais faire une retenue

\- Mais c'est ce que vous allez faire Miss Granger le chaudron est sur la table, j'attends toujours de vous que vous me montriez votre véritable niveau en potion... comme je vous l'ai dit je ne prend pas n'importe qui en stage

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui

\- ça il faut me le prouver ! » Je me dirige vers le chaudron et commence la préparation que je devrais sans doute modifier

\- Je veux que vous améliorez la potion pour que ses effets durent plus longtemps »

Il me faudra sans doute quelques heures avant que j'y parvienne… Au bout de la moitié de la préparation Severus change de place pour se placer derrière moi, je sens sa respiration contre ma nuque, j'en frissonne, sa bouche effleure ma nuque et ma mâchoire, Il reste un certain temps avant de repartir à sa place. Apparemment il est aussi joueur que moi, je continue la préparation. Je sens son regard posé sur moi. Une fois fini je lève la tête pour le regarder, , il s'approche pour regarder mes notes.

-Cela semble correct, je testerais les effets plus tard pour vérifier » il me prend par les hanches pour m'embrasser j'aime ces moments avec lui. Nous restons un bon moment entre échange de baisers et douces caresses

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant que les élèves ne se posent des questions

\- Bien professeur » je l'embrasse et part en direction des dortoirs ou une longue nuit seule m'attend.

Je me lève et me prépare, comme tous les matins j'attends les garçons pour aller à la grande salle, et comme tous les matins ils sont en retard.

\- Salut Mione

\- Enfin je commençais à m'impatienter !

\- Désolée mais nous sommes courbaturés à hier soir, comme ci ça faisait 10 ans qu'on n'avait pas fait de Quidditch» me répond Ron

\- Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ?

\- Si on enlève le fait qu'on s'entraîne avec les tenues de Serpentards ça passe encore

\- Il y a pire dans la vie Ron !

\- J'ai tout de même hâte de jouer, ça fait un petit moment qu'on n'a pas défié une autre équipe et ça va faire du bien » me dit Harry

La semaine de cours passa vite, je ne vois Severus que pendant les cours de potion et les retenus, donc assez peu. Mais les moments sont toujours très agréable.

Nous sommes donc Samedi est aujourd'hui à lieu le fameux match de Quidditch, les deux équipes veulent gagner malgré leur couleur… Plusieurs rebondissements ont lieu durant le match, ponctué par des points pour chaque équipe, c'est de plus en plus serré mais ça n'a plus d'importance au bout d'un moment puisqu'Harry attrape le vif d'or ! C'est donc la victoire de Serpentards et pour cette premier victoire depuis un moment les supporters organisent une petite fête.

Le soir venue les nouveaux serpents sont regroupés dans la salle commune, la musique battait son plein jusqu'au moment ou je vois Harry partir.

\- Harry ou est ce que tu vas ? » demandais je

\- Je vais chercher Drago et les autres « gryffondors » c'est leur maison, donc c'est également leur victoire » je reste bouche bée par cette déclaration, si on m'avait dit un jour qu'Harry ferait la paix avec Drago et en plus de ça l'inviterait à la soirée j'en aurais pas cru mes oreilles ! Il mûri

A peine 20 minutes plus tard, une partie des nouveaux Gryffondors arrivent, ils ont au début un peu de mal à s'intégrer mais ça passe assez vite. Même Drago se met dans l'ambiance.

Il devait être minuit et vu que tout le monde était en train de faire la fête je décide d'aller voir Severus, personne ne remarquerait mon absence.

Une fois arrivée devant ses appartements, la porte était entrouverte, il était en plein discussion avec Dumbledore ma curiosité piquée au vif je décide d'écouter le début de la conversation

\- « J'en ai assez de ce vacarme !

\- Laissez les Severus, Les jeunes doivent s'amuser, les deux maisons auparavant rivales sont réunis, et je ne vous laisserez pas vous interposer et gâchez cette amélioration !

\- j'en ai assez de vos idées farfelus, ce n'est pas vous qui devez supporter ces maudits lions

\- Et bien d'après ce que j'ai vu, Severus, il semblerait pourtant que vous supportez plus que nécessaire l'une de ces Gryffondors

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous sous-entendez !

\- Oh mais rien Severus, je ne fais qu'affirmer le fait que vous êtes souvent avec Miss Granger depuis un certains temps…

\- Elle effectue ses retenus avec moi, il n'y a rien d'autre !

\- Pas de cela avec moi Severus, je sais très bien ce qui se passe entre vous, et je ne compte pas mettre mon veto loin de la, je suis simplement heureux que vous ayez pu passer à autre chose après Lily

\- Je ne suis pas passé à autre chose Albus, j'aime profondément Lily et je l'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, et personne ne pourra jamais la remplacer ! » s'en était trop pour moi, je décide de partir rejoindre mon dortoir !


	18. Chapitre 17

**Dix-septième partie** :

Lorsque je rejoins la salle commune la fête battait encore son plein, je monte dans le dortoir lorsque j'arrive au niveau de mon lit j'entends Harry derrière moi.

\- Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » je ne répond pas « Rogue ? » je le regarde, il comprend « je t'avais dit de t'éloigner de lui Mione… Qu'est ce qu'il ta fait ?

\- Il ne m'a pas fait quelque chose en particulier, du moins pas directement...

\- D'accord tu m'as perdu

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Dumbledore

\- Dis plutôt que tu écoutais au porte » je lui frappe légèrement l'épaule « il disait quoi ? »

\- Dumbledore sait pour nous, il n'est pas contre, mais Dumbledore lui a parlé de ta mère

\- Je vois…

\- Dumbledore semblait heureux qu'il ait pu passer à autre chose après ta mère et Severus s'est énervé en disant qu'il ne passerait jamais à autre chose, qu'il l'aimait toujours et que personne ne lui arrive à la cheville … enfin je ne savais pas ou nous mènerait la relation, je commençais à ressentir quelque chose pour lui et bien sur je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'aime, mais je souhaitais tout de même au plus profond de moi que ça fonctionne… Je ne veux pas rester avec un homme qui ressasse sans cesse le passer et surtout qu'il en aime une autre…

\- Je suis désolé Mione… j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi mais je pense que Rogue est immunisé contre les philtres d'amour » ça me fait sourire

\- Je ne suis pas aussi désespérée… juste... je me disais que peut être il était avec moi parce que je ressemble légèrement à ta mère… Remus avait dit que j'avais un air à ta mère, que lorsqu'il me voyait par moment il pouvait voir Lily, ça se trouve Rogue a retrouvé quelques similitudes et…

\- Je t'arrête Mione ! Toutes les personnes qui veulent sortir avec toi le veulent parce que c'est toi et pas parce que tu ressembles à tel ou tel personne et je suis sur que c'est la même chose pour Rogue

\- J'espère que tu as raison Harry

\- Ne t'en fais pas, descend ce sera mieux que rester seule ici » je suis Harry même si je n'ai pas trop la tête à faire la fête. Je parle un bon moment avec Ginny et Dean avant qu'ils ne partent danser

Au bout d'un certains temps il ne restait qu'une dizaine de personne dans la salle, du moins si on ne compte pas ceux qui se sont endormies parfois à même le sol ou les autres qui ont réussi à atteindre les canapés.

Je faisais donc partie de ces dernières personnes, à mon plus grand étonnement. Je décide de monter rejoindre mon dortoir.

Le lendemain je passe une partie de la journée avec les garçons, je leur avait promis de les aider pour leur devoir, enfin je fais ça tous les week-end ! A cette allure ils n'auront pas leur examens ! Je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque, j'étais seule les garçons me rejoignaient un peu plus tard, dans le dernier couloir qui mène à la bibliothèque je croise Rogue… il m'interpelle mais je l'ignore et presse le pas… il ne me suit pas, une chance. Je me mets donc à une table de la bibliothèque en attendant les garçons avec une boule au ventre.

Nous étions donc à la bibliothèque, et j'essaye du mieux que je peux de faire entrer quelque chose dans la tête de Ron, Harry faisait seul son devoir, je l'aidais lorsqu'il en avait besoin contrairement à Ron…. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire de lui… bon au bout d'un moment il semblait avoir compris et je préfère rester sur cette victoire.

Nous étions entrain de ranger nos affaires lorsque Rogue et Mcgonagall rentrent dans la bibliothèque, ils se dirigeaient vers la réserve jusqu'à ce que Rogue nous voit, il prend donc notre direction et me regarde

\- « Il faut que je vous parle Miss Granger dés que j'ai fini avec le professeur Mcgonagall

\- Et pour qu'elle raison ? » il semble surpris par ma question

\- Pour parler de l'année prochaine et notamment des stages

\- Et cela ne peut pas attendre lundi ? » il semble encore plus surprit

\- Je suis encore votre professeur me semble t il ? Donc c'est bien à moi de décider quand aura lieu l'entretien !

\- Je suis d'accord avec ça mais j'ai également reçu une lettre de la part du professeur Slughorn donc mon choix n'est pas encore fait » bon c'est un mensonge mais je ne pense pas qu'il pourra vérifier…

\- 17h d ans mon bureau ! » et il part rejoindre le professeur Mcgonagall

Ron ne comprend rien contrairement à Harry… on décide de descendre aux cachots. Pas mal de personne sont dans la salle commune, Harry me demande de monter avec lui

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que te mettre à dos Rogue soit une bonne idée Mione…

\- Oui mais il faut que je lui fasse comprendre par un moyen ou un autre que c'est fini

\- Je pense que lui dire directement sera la meilleure chose à faire… » On passe pas mal de temps à parler de tout et de rien comme on le fait d'habitude… jusqu'au moment ou Harry me rappelle que je dois voir Rogue et qu'il est 17H… bon déjà pour qu'il soit de meilleur humeur c'est raté…

Je cours jusqu'à son bureau… 17h02 je frappe, il m'ouvre la porte, il est de mauvaise humeur…

\- En retard !

\- Je suis désolée » il referme la porte

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

\- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle

\- Oui en effet !

\- je ne suis pas sûr que ce que nous sommes en train de faire va mener à quelques choses

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

\- De notre relation

\- Et pourquoi au juste elle ne mènerait à nul part ? C'est sur que si tu te comportes comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui elle ne va pas durer bien longtemps

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de nous, je pense qu'il faut arrêter notre relation avant que l'un de nous deux s'attache » ma voix tremblait un peu, un silence s'installe, son regarde reste fixe, il reprend son visage neutre comme en cours

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça !? Un autre homme ? Tu te lasses vite à ce que je vois !

\- Quoi !? Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues !?

\- Tu as très bien compris !

\- Le problème ne vient pas de moi mais bien de toi ! » il ne semble pas comprendre « ce n'est pas moi qui en aime un autre mais bien toi qui en aime une autre !

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles

\- Je t'ai entendu hier soir lorsque tu parlais avec Dumbledore

\- Comment!? Est ce que cette conversation t'était destinée ? NON ! Cela ne te regarde en RIEN !

\- A partir du moment ou nous sommes un couple et que ce genre de situation arrive si ça me regarde !

\- SORT ! » je maintien mon regarde « HORS DE MA VU » je sors


	19. Chapitre 18

**Dix-huitième partie :**

Cela fait quelques jours déjà que la « séparation » à eu lieu, j'ai tout raconté à Harry qui a essayé de me faire voir le bon coté… bon c'est sur que ce n'est pas pire qu'un retour de Voldemort mais tout de même… J'essaye de prendre un peu sur moi de plus c'est bientôt les vacances, je pourrai retourner voir Susie par la même occasion.

Après au niveau des cours c'est catastrophique, il est toujours sur mon dos à me descendre et m'insulter de Miss-je-sais-tout… Heureusement que 6 années avec lui m'ont aidé à recevoir les insultes sans ronchonner… J'ai surtout hâte de revenir à Gryffondor ! Je serais éloignée de lui et je n'enverrais plus Harry jouer mon rôle de préfet lorsqu'il y a des problèmes au sein de la maison. Une bonne chose mes retenues ont été oubliées et heureusement.

Nous étions samedi, on se trouve à la tour d'astronomie avec Harry, on parlait d'un peu de tout, ça faisait longtemps que nous étions montés ici, on en avait prit l'habitude les années passées mais c'est la première fois qu'on y revient cette année.

On était allongé en regardant les étoiles

\- « Tu penses toujours à lui ? » me demande t il

\- Il me manque, même si la relation était bref j'aimais les moments passés avec lui

\- Je peux comprendre

\- Tu sais il était tellement différent lorsque nous étions ensemble, je pensais qu'il aimait également ces moments

\- Il les aimait sans doute

\- Je l'espère au plus profond de moi Harry ! » le silence retombe, la nuit était étoilée, il devait déjà être tard.

Harry se lève, j'allais le suivre lorsque j'entends le bruit d'une chouette au loin, je regarde dans sa direction, elle fonce sur nous, ce n'est pas une chouette de l'école.

Elle finie par se poser sur la rambarde, la lettre met destinée. Je regarde Harry, qui peut m'envoyer une lettre à cette heure ?

Je prend la lettre et donne, à la chouette, un petit morceau de gâteau qu'il me restait.

C'est une lettre moldue, mon coeur bat à 100 à l'heure, j'ai une mauvaise appréhension.

Une fois ouverte je ne peux me retenir, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus et je tombe par terre…. Harry se presse à mes cotés et lis également la lettre, il me prend dans ses bras

\- « Je suis tellement désolée Mione ! »

Susie s'en est allée aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas réussi à tenir plus longtemps. Ma meilleure amie est partie ! J'ai envie de hurler ! de frapper ! Pourquoi ?

Beaucoup de flash back me reviennent, tous les bons moments que j'ai passé avec elle, je ne la reverrais plus !

\- « C'est de ma faute Harry ! Je l'ai abandonné ! Elle n'avait personne avec elle, imagine qu'elle soit partie sans personnes à ses cotés !

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Hermione, elle a essayé de résister face à la maladie mais sans pouvoir y parvenir, aucunes potions ou médicaments existaient pour contrer sa maladie ! Tu as fait tout pour aller la voir Mione, tu ne pouvais pas faire plus, et je suis persuadé que tes parents étaient à ses cotés ! Les lettres que tu lui envoyais lui donner certainement plus de force

\- Oui mais ça n'a pas suffit ! J'aurais du trouver un remède

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de trouver un remède Hermione, tu as été la pour elle dans les derniers moment et c'est ce qu'elle voulait j'en suis sur ! » on reste comme ça durant un bon moment ! « nous ferrions mieux de rentrer au dortoir, je resterais avec toi si tu veux ce soir » Il m'aide à me lever et m'aide à marcher dans les escaliers lorsqu'on entends des pas se dirigeaient vers nous

\- « ça doit être Ron » dis je à Harry, j'essaye de reprendre mes esprits, je ne veux pas inquiéter Ron pour rien…

On continu de descendre les escaliers en colimaçons jusqu'à ce qu'on commence à voir une ombre qui n'est certainement pas celle de Ron…. Et effectivement c'était Rogue !

Il s'arrête une fois qu'il nous voit, nous aussi, on reste planté à se regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole

\- « Encore une fois pris sur le fait ! C'est bien dommage que torturer des élèves ne soit plus autorisé ! Je ferais de vos vies un véritable calvaires !

\- Vous faites déjà de nos vies un véritable calvaire seulement par votre présence quotidienne ! » répondais je

\- A quelle moment vous ai je autorisé à me parler ? Vous n'êtes qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout que tout le monde déteste, vous n'avez aucune remarque à me faire ! Si vous vous occupiez de vos affaires certaines choses ne se seraient pas passé ! » je descend et je le bouscule, Harry me suit.

Je continuais mon chemin lorsque je me rend compte que je n'ai pas pris la lettre, je me retourne pour voir Harry

\- « Tu as la lettre ?

\- Quoi ? Heu non je ne l'ai pas » Merde ! Et si Rogue tombe dessus ! Je décide de revenir sur mes pas, en faisant attention de ne pas croiser Rogue. Harry me suit de près. Lorsque j'arrive à la tour il n'y a personne et la lettre ne s'y trouve plus ! Merde ! Je la cherche un peu partout et espère qu'elle s'est envolée…

Une fois arrivée au dortoir je m'installe sur la canapé, Harry s'installe près de moi, je pose ma tête sur son épaule avant de m'endormir progressivement.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Dix-neuvième partie :**

Quelqu'un est en train de me bousculer légèrement, je me réveille doucement, il faisait encore nuit. C'était Harry, et en face de moi se trouvait Rogue

\- « Il faut qu'on parle ! » je me lève pour aller dans mon dortoir, il m'attrape le bras, Harry se lève

\- « laisse Harry » je me dégage « de quoi voulez vous parler ?

\- De ça » il tenait la lettre entre ses doigts

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas » j'essaye d'attraper la lettre sans succès

\- Et bien apparemment nous avons un point commun, on s'intéresse tous deux à des choses qui ne nous regarde pas ! »

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire sur ça !

\- D'après moi si ! Suivez moi » il part en direction de ses appartements, je regarde Harry

\- Suit le »

Il m'attendait devant sa porte, il me laisse passer en première. Une fois la porte fermée je me retourne vers lui, je laisse une distance entre nous et je croise les bras.

\- « Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé !?

\- Si c'est pour me faire des reproches je préfère partie ! » je passe à coté de lui et lorsque j'atteins la porte il reprend la parole

\- « tu me manques » je reste sans bouger avec la main sur la poignée, je me retourne pour lui faire face, il est toujours de dos, il finit par se retourner

\- « J'aurais aimé que tu me parles de ton amie ! Je ne savais pas ce que tu traversais…

\- Parce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? » il me regarde un moment sans rien dire avant de me répondre.

\- Je n'aime pas être pris de court ! Tu n'avais pas à écouter cette conversation, elle était privée !

\- Figure toi que ce n'était pas mon but, je voulais passer la soirée avec toi… la porte était entre-ouverte et ma curiosité a été piquée au vif ! Mais le problème n'est pas la !

\- Si il est la ! Ce que j'ai pu dire n'a aucune importance !

\- Si ça en a ! tu me fais des crises de jalousie lorsqu'un homme m'approche mais que toi, tu en aimes une autre, ça ce n'est pas grave !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Alors explique toi !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'expliquerais c'est du passé !

\- Du passé ? Vraiment ? Tu te moques de moi ! Dans ce cas la tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je me rapproche de Cormac, vu que lui aussi c'est du passé !

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

\- Mais bien sur que si ! Je suis qui au juste pour toi ? Le deuxième choix ? La cinquième roue du carrosse ? Excuse moi mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec un homme qui en aime une autre !

\- Tu n'es rien de tout cela ! Tu n'es pas le second choix Hermione, tu passes avant tout ça ! Effectivement j'aime Lily, et je l'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffles mais ça ne change en rien aux sentiments que j'ai pour toi ! Tu es la seule avec qui je veux être aujourd'hui, je ne passe pas une journée sans penser à toi » il fait une pause avant de reprendre « tu m'as fait oublier Lily, c'est pour cette raison que je me suis emporté, parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que je passais à autre chose, que je l'oublie peu à peu… Je veux être avec toi Hermione d'autant plus en sachant ce que tu vas traverser » Je ne dis rien « reste avec moi cette nuit » je ne sais pas quoi penser… Il s'approche de moi, je fais un pas en arrière, il s'arrête. Il refait un pas mais je reste sur place, il fini par me prendre dans ses bras, je ne dis rien.

Mes larmes coulent toutes seules, on fini par s'installer dans son canapé, je suis toujours dans ses bras et je fini par m'endormir.

Lorsque je me réveille je ne suis plus dans le salon mais bien dans la chambre de Severus, il est à mes cotés en train de dormir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ma raison me dit de partir mais mon coeur me dit de rester, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, est ce que j'ai besoin d'une relation compliquée en ce moment ?

Je ne pense pas…

Je me lève doucement, je ne veux pas le réveiller, j'essaye de retrouver mes chaussures, je cherche un peu partout

« - Tes chaussures sont restées dans le salon » Mince ! Il est réveillé !

\- Bonjour

\- Tu allais quelque part ?

\- Je n'avais pas la tête à parler, et je pense que je ne l'aurais pas pendant un moment

\- La tête à parler de quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas prête à commencer ou recommencer une relation maintenant, je n'en ai pas la force et je n'ai pas envie de supporter tes remarques, pas maintenant

\- Je sais ce que tu traverses Hermione, et je veux simplement t'aider, tu as besoin de personnes qui t'entourent

\- J'ai Harry

\- Potter est maladroit et ne sait pas comment s'y prendre

\- C'est vrai que toi tu es expert en communication !

\- Merci pour le compliment » il devient plus sérieux « viens » il m'indique le lit, j'obéis comme poussée par une force invisible, je me blottis contre lui

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non

\- D'accord donc c'est moi qui parlerai » il me caresse les cheveux « raconte moi ta rencontre avec elle » j'hésite un moment avant de me confier

\- C'était à l'école moldu, elle venait d'un orphelinat, beaucoup de personne se moquait d'elle et je suis intervenue

\- L'instinc Gryffondorien ! » je fais comme ci je n'avais rien entendu

\- on s'est tout de suite entendues, elle est extraordinaire, enfin elle était…

\- Elle le sera toujours, la mort n'est pas une fin Hermione, ça fait mal parce que tu ne l'as vois plus mais elle se sent sans doute mieux la haut

\- Je sais mais ça fait tout de même mal, je ne veux pas l'oublier

\- Qui te demande de l'oublier Hermione ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne penses pas tous les jours à elle que tu l'oublies ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens un peu mieux que tu l'oublies, tu penses vraiment qu'elle aimerait te voir comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas si ça me remonte le moral ce que tu me dis

\- mon but n'est pas de te remonter le moral mais de te faire comprendre que ta vie continue, c'est dur mais ce n'est pas en la pleurant qu'elle va revenir !

\- Je te remercie pour ta franchise mais même Harry aurait prit des pincettes !

\- je vais prendre des pincettes et d'ici deux jours tu n'iras pas mieux, autant que tu ailles mieux dés maintenant

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Susie, je n'en ai pas la force je te l'ai déjà dit

\- Oui mais il faut bien en parler un moment ! » j'ai eu le droit aux leçons de moral pendant 1 heure peut être… je sais qu'il a raison mais il y a un gouffre entre la théorie et la pratique… J'imagine Susie entrain de marmonner la haut, ça me fait sourire.

Au bout d'un moment il m'autorise à changer de sujets… on parle pendant des heures de potion, nous avons mangés ensemble et nous nous sommes installés dans le canapé.

Je pars de ses appartements il devait être pas loin de 17H et je sais très bien qu'Harry va me demander un rapport de tout ce qui s'est passé

Désolée pour le retard mais je travaille pendant les vacances et les horaires sont assez horribles ! mais je ne vous abandonne pas promis :)


	21. Chapitre 20

**Vingtième partie :**

Et une nouvelle fois j'en était sur, lorsque je rentre dans la salle commune Harry était la, prêt à me bondir dessus pour avoir plus d'informations. Je lui raconte donc ce qui s'est passé

\- Je pense qu'il peut t'aider à surmonter le décès de Susie mais j'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal plus tard

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il me fera du mal, Harry, il tient à moi

\- Je l'espère Mione, je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse

\- Je le sais Harry mais au lieu de t'occuper de ma vie sentimentale tu devrais t'occuper de la tienne, avec toutes ses filles qui te tournent autour….

\- Oui mais elles aiment le héro pas moi

\- Pas toutes j'en suis sur, qui ne peux pas t'aimer ? » je lui fais un bisous sur la joue avant de monter pour prendre une douche.

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés, je vois régulièrement Severus et ça me fait énormément de bien, je le découvre petit à petit et l'image de l'homme sarcastique part peu à peu.

Du coté des maisons ça se passent extrêmement bien, elles s'entraident même durant les cours, et des binômes Serpentard/Gryffondor naissent, on voit souvent dans la cours des Serpentards et des Gryffondors parlaient ensemble même parfois avec des Poufsouffles, au-delà de l'idée de Dumbledore je pense que la guerre y est également pour beaucoup, c'est jusque que le changement de maison à était un déclic pour certains… ça fait plaisir de voir ce changement, les couleurs des maisons n'ont plus l'air de déranger personnes et il semblerait même que Severus et le professeur Mcgonagall soit un plus proche, même si Severus reste Severus….

Mais au-delà de la rivalité entre maisons ma tour me manque comme elle manque à tous les autres, même si être à Serpentard ne nous dérange plus nous sommes, au fond de nous, des Gryffondors…

Le soir venu dans la grande salle Dumbledore prit la parole

« Bonsoir à tous, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, après mettre entretenu avec les professeurs, nous avons penser qu'il serait temps pour vous de retourner dans vos maisons respectives » plusieurs cris de joie se font entendre « oui,oui… Mais cependant je veux être clair sur un point, en cas de nouvelles rivalités entre les maisons nous reprendrons des mesures qui seront, cette fois ci, définitive ! J'espère que j'ai été clair, Dans tous les cas vous reviendrez des demain soir dans votre ancienne maison. »

Un brouhaha se fit entendre, Ron et Harry étaient réellement heureux ! Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls… le fait de revenir à Gryffondor est merveilleux mais cela signifiera également que je verrais moins Severus…

Après le dîner je pars le retrouver, il doit, sans doute, être dans sa salle de cours en train de corriger des copies.

Lorsque je rentre dans la salle il était effectivement devant son bureau, une plume à la main

\- Tu es trop prévisible

\- Tu devrais faire attention

\- Ah oui ? J'attends de voir » il se lève de son bureau pour me faire face, il me prend par la taille pour m'embrasser

\- Et ça c'était prévisible ?

\- Hum oui je pense » il continu à m'embrasser, la chaleur commence à monter dans la pièce pourtant assez froide, ses mains parcourent mon corps, le baiser s'intensifie, il descend dans mon cou, lui dépose une marque et continu à m'embrasser.

Ses mains se font plus présentent, elles passent sous mon tee-shirt. Je tente de lui déboutonner sa veste, il ne dit rien.

Ça devient plus intense, il enlève mon tee-shirt, il se recule pour me regarder, un sourire apparaît sur son visage, il se rapproche pour m'embrasser, il commence à descendre en déposant un ligne de baiser jusqu'à mon nombril. Il fini par remonter pour me prendre et me déposer sur son bureau, ses baisers sont brûlants, je lui enlève sa veste et m'attaque à sa chemise , il grogne

ça ne va pas assez vite pour moi, j'ai tellement envie de lui, je formule un sortilège qui lui enlève tous ses vêtements et les miens par la même occasion.

Il me regarde et fronce les sourcilles, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quelque chose et je l'embrasse.

\- « tu es sur que tu en as envie ? » me demande t il essoufflé

\- Oui Severus » il reprend ma bouche et fini par me pénétrer, la douleur est présente mais il s'est y faire, il y va doucement au début, au bout d'un moment je commence à lancer le rythme.

Il ne cesse de grogner et j'adore ça, il est tellement tendre dans ses gestes, je sens qu'il commence à venir et il déplace sa main entre mes jambes, je ne peux décrire cette sensation, je commence à venir également, mon corps est prit de sursaut avant de connaître l'extase, je le sens venir peu de temps après moi.

On reste dans cette position pendant un moment, il me dépose des baisers dans mon cou avant de se retirer. Il est toujours essoufflé

\- Tu as eu mal ?

\- Non » il me ré-embrasse

\- Viens on va se doucher » je le suis jusqu'à la salle de bain, il me prend la main pour me guider jusqu'à la douche.

Après la douche, on rejoins sa chambre, je décide de lui parler

\- « Tu crois qu'on pourra se voir aussi souvent si je rejoins ma maison ?

\- La lionne ne veut pas rejoindre les Gryffondors ?

\- Ne te m'éprends pas je veux rejoindre ma maison plus que tout mais je veux aussi être avec toi

\- On trouve toujours une solution, tu viendras faire tes heures de colles manquantes

\- J'espère que tu blagues ?

\- Tu voulais une excuse pour qu'on se voit aussi régulièrement que ces derniers temps, je t'en ai trouve une

\- Merci beaucoup de Severus ! Tu me sauves » dis je sur un ton sarcastique

\- Mais j'avoue que te voir dans la tenue de mes serpents va énormément me manquer » me dit il en s'approchant de moi jusqu'à n'être plus qu'a quelques centimètres. Je souri avant de l'embrasser.

\- Il faut que j'y aille avant que les « Serpentards » remarquent mon absence » Il me tient par la taille pour m'empêcher de partir

\- Tu te peux pas rester ?

\- C'est toi le professeur, je te rappelle, tu devrais être le plus responsable de nous deux

\- Je suis certainement 10 fois plus responsable que vous Miss Granger

\- C'est sur que sortir avec une élève vous rend plus responsable, professeur

\- Bien sur !

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester, les autres se poseraient des questions… » je l'embrasse avant de partir.

Une fois rentrée, je prépare mes affaires pour faciliter le travaille des elfes de maison et je force Harry et Ron à faire de même, demain nous retrouvons notre tour.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Vingt et unième partie :**

Nous sommes dimanche, et ce soir nous retrouvons notre maison, tout le monde s'active et est impatient de retrouver la tour Gryffondor. Il reste une semaine avant les vacances, je les passe normalement chez ma mère, ce qui signifie que je ne verrais pas Severus durant toutes les vacances, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, je verrais ça ce soir.

Lorsque qu'on arrive, Harry Ron et moi, dans la grande salle, tous les regards se tournent vers nous, je pose ma main sur l'avant bras d'Harry, je sais qu'il a toujours détesté tous ces regards… Peu de personnes étaient sur la table des Serpentard, en même temps nous sommes dimanches, beaucoup dorment encore.

Ginny n'est pas la non plus, bizarre, elle était pourtant levée, une fois assis Seamus nous donne la gazette, nos yeux tombent directement sur une photo d'Arthur Weasley, une nouvelle fois mis en examen… la dernière fois c'était en septembre, et on pensait que c'était la dernière, ça doit être la 5eme fois qu'il passe devant le magenmagot… les Weasley en on assez, aussi bien psychologiquement que financièrement, Harry et Dumbledore n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir sans risque d'aggraver la situation…

En effet depuis plus d'un an se retrouve condamné pour des actes qu'il n'a pas fait, il n'a pas pu être présent lors de la bataille finale, et beaucoup de mangemorts l'ont accusés d'être un espion pour le compte de voldemort… jusque la tout le monde aurait pu en rire à gorge d'éployée jusqu'à ce que le ministère trouve des preuves, sans aucuns doutes fait à l'avance par les mangemorts, et depuis un combat contre le ministère s'est engagé… Dumbledore a tout essayé sans que rien en résulte… Harry a aussi essayé de jouer de son statut pour calmer l'affaire sans résultat… Presque chaque mois une nouvelle preuve voit le jour, on pourrait même penser qu'une personne du ministère le fait exprès…

Non mais réellement, du coté de Voldemort ! On pourrait se croire dans un mauvais film de série B… mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas… et ça n'a pas l'air aussi absurde pour le magenmagot.

Ron quitte la salle de manière précipité, on essaye de le suivre, il se dirige vers la tour d'astronomie, ce qui signifie qu'une seule chose, il veut être seule, on l'attend dans les escaliers.

Il fini par descendre, on ne dit rien, lui non plus, on le suit jusqu'aux cachots, il s'asseoir sur un canapé et on attends qu'il dise quelque chose.

Harry essaye de le consoler, de parler un peu de tout… je les laisse pour aller voir Ginny, elle a besoin de moi..

Je la trouve sur son lit en boule, je me rapproche d'elle et essaye de la réconforter le mieux que je peux… au bout d'un moment Dean entre dans le dortoir essoufflé, il vient de voir la gazette apparemment. Je les laisse tous les deux.

Lorsque je sors je vois Rogue se précipiter vers le dortoir, personne n'ait la, je le stoppe en mettant mon bras devant la porte fermée

\- Laisse les s'il te plait… elle a besoin de lui

\- Les règles sont les règles Miss Granger !

\- Tu es bien placé pour parler de règle toi ! » il fronce les sourcilles « laisse les, mon coeur » oui c'est un peu fleur bleu mais j'ai remarqué que ça le calmé d'un coup et malgré ce qu'il en dit je sais qu'il aime lorsque je l'appelle comme ça « imagine si une personne t'empêchait de venir me voir dans un moment comme celui ci ? » Il grogne et part avec son habituel mouvement de cape.

Je descend pour aller voir les garçons. Ils faisaient une partie d'échec, l'un des remèdes pour Ron. Je reste à les regarder durant un moment avant de décider de partir rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Je passe une partie de ma journée à la bibliothèque, nous avons un examen important à la fin de l'année et si je ne m'y prend pas à l'avance je risquerais de la rater, et je ne me permet pas cela !

Lorsque je regarde dehors je vois un magnifique soleil, rare en février, je décide d'emprunter les livres et d'aller m'installer au bord d'un arbre pour profiter de l'extérieur. Et essayer de penser à autre chose…

Je passe à la tour pour voir si Harry et Ron veulent réviser avec moi, mais apparemment leur parti d'échec magique compte plus que leur avenir, mais aujourd'hui Ron a le droit de refuser, je laisse donc passé sans rien rajouter.

Je vois déjà Ron me supplier deux semaines, enfin je suis trop optimiste, peut être une semaine avant le début des épreuves, pour l'aider à réviser… enfin bref, je pars donc en direction de l'arbre en question pour m'y installer.

Alors que j'étais en pleine lecture, des pas se dirigeaient vers moi, un espoir né en moi en pensant qu'Harry et Ron auraient daigner bougé pour venir réviser avec moi, mais à mon plus grand malheur ce ne fut pas eux… en effet, Comac se trouvait en face de moi, il choisi toujours ces jours !

Il ne semblait peu à l'aise, il zieutait un peu partout avant de prendre la parole

\- « Je ne viens pas te voir pour te harceler Hermione… » il semble stressé à regarder tout autour de lui « je viens seulement m'excuser de mon comportement

\- Si c'est Rogue qui t'a demandé de venir t'excuser oublie tout de suite

\- Non ! C'est de ma propre initiative…J'ai réfléchi, enfin après mettre fait rembarrer hier soir par Flora Carrow, j'ai pensé à pleins de choses, disons que ça n'a pas était très… agréable… et je n'ai pas envie qu'on garde cette image de moi après poudlard… donc si tu pouvais faire passer le mot à tout le monde que je suis venue m'excuser ça m'arrangerais… je sais que j'ai été un vrai connard avec toi, et je regrette profondément mon attitude Hermione, j'ai dépassé les bornes, si je pouvais remonter le temps je changerais tout cela, tu es une fille bien, ça je l'avais remarqué et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je voulais être plus qu'ami avec toi… comme ci tu étais un défi que je devais relevé…. Je suis désolé de ça »

Dire que je suis choquée est un mot faible, je ne sais même pas quoi répondre… si les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ont su passer au dessus des rivalités d'antan, je peux le pardonner sur un comportement qu'il a l'air de regretter

\- Je te pardonne et je ferrais passer le mot aux autres Gryffondors

\- Merci beaucoup Hermione

\- Et je peux savoir ce que ta dit Flora Carrow pour que tu te repens aussi vite ?

\- Des choses déplaisantes à entendre biens sur, mais surtout, elle m'a montré un carnet, une sorte de top 10 des hommes à éviter, quelques chose qui apparemment existe à Poudlard depuis des siècles, il y en a un dans chaque maisons… » oui j'en avait entendu parlé, chaque année les filles jugent entre elles des garçons et mettent leur nom dans un carnet qui juge si il est pire ou mieux que ceux qui sont déjà sur ce carnet, c'est assez horrible « et il y a un classement, différents tops qui vont des pires à ceux qui sont « supportables » et j'étais dans les « intolérables, à éviter de toute urgence »… je savais déjà que j'étais lourd mais de la à être dans le top 10 de ce classement ce n'était pas tolérable… je n'ai pas envie qu'on se souvienne de moi comme étant l'homme le plus lourd… je préfère qu'on m'apprécie pour mes talents de gardien qu'on me déteste pour mon comportement »

J'ai beau le détester ça doit être un vrai choque… cette histoire de carnet est un peu exagéré… surtout que ça risque de le suivre durant un moment

\- « Tu as donc jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour te faire pardonner…

\- C'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis venue te voir… tu sais, bien que tu sois considérée comme « une miss je sais tout » tu es appréciée par les filles de Gryffondor et elles te respectent énormément… alors je me disais que si elles nous voyaient ensemble et bien je ne serais plus dans ce top… mais je serais des plus correct avec toi je te le promet !

\- Heu… je ne sais pas trop Cormac…

\- J'aurais à vie une dette envers toi ! Tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux ! Je te promet que je ferais tout ! Je risque d'être prit dans l'équipe des flèches d'Appleby, l'année prochaine, elle commence à montée et d'ici quelques temps elle sera parmi les meilleures, ce qui me donnera une certaine célébrité ce qui me permettra de faire ce que tu veux Hermione ! Et puis mon oncle est haut placé au ministère de la magie, je n'ai qu'a lui demander quelque chose et hop c'est fait » je ne sais pas… j'ai toujours eu pour habitude d'aider mes « camarades » mais de la à inventer une relation…

\- Je ne sais pas Cormac… tu me demandes tout de même de marchander une relation…

\- Je sais Hermione mais j'en ai besoin…Je t'en pris... Si les flèches d'Appleby apprennent que je suis un coureur de jupons ils ne voudront jamais me prendre et je peux dire au-revoir à ma carrière de gardien ! » Oui mais ça il fallait y penser avant…

\- Laisse moi le temps d'en réfléchir après on verra

\- Merci Hermione ! Je te revaudrais ça je te le promet !

\- Attend je n'ai pa…. » il était déjà partir… j'espère qu'il n'a pas mal compris…

Bon je n'ai plus vraiment la tête à réviser, enfin j'ai toujours la tête à réviser mais la j'ai trop à penser.. je vais aller voir Harry pour voir ce qu'il en pense…

\- Les flèches d'Appleby ! Mais Hermione accepte tout de suite ! Et ça se trouve il pourra m'aider à y entrer ! » apparemment j'ai réussi à remonter le moral de Ron malgré moi

\- Ron il ne s'agit pas de ça !

\- Comment ça ? Il ne s'agit pas que de ça ? Mais comment tu peux t'en moquer ! D'ici deux saisons elles risquent de finir 1ère du classement ! Première est ce que tu t'en rends compte !

\- J'avais compris la première fois Ron, mais il s'agit tout de même de faire croire au autres que je suis avec lui !

\- Mais sans problème j'accepte ! Tu me donnes du polynectare et je fais tout ce qu'il veut ! » Harry fait sortir Ron du dortoir

\- Merci Harry…

\- Derien… tu sais Ron ne se contrôle plus quand il s'agit de Quidditch

\- je sais….au moins maintenant il pense à autre chose... Mais je ne sais pas toujours pas quoi faire… disons que j'aime aider les gens mais la… en plus ce n'est pas comme ci il s'était mis dans cette situation par inadvertance… il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait… mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de détruire sa carrière, non plus et tu me connais, dés que je suis un peu impliquée c'est fichu, et puis c'est un Gryffondor et on se doit d'être loyal entre nous

\- Oui mais imagine seulement la réaction de Rogue » ROGUE ! Mon dieu je l'avais complètement oublié !

\- Tu n'avais pas pensé à sa réaction ?

\- Si bien sur, que crois tu Harry ? » il me tuerais sur place en plus de Cormac

\- Oui… enfin Cormac est un bouffon ça c'est sur.. mais en même temps toutes les personnes de sa famille sont hauts placés et ça peut toujours être utile, bon après tu es tout de même l'amie proche du Survivant, que dis je, du sauveur, du grand Harry Potter !

\- Ah oui j'avais oublié ! » ça remarque me faire rire avant que je redevienne sérieuse « mais tu sais tout comme moi que jamais je ne t'utiliserais pour quoique ce soit Harry… mais j'avais surtout penser au père de Ron…

\- Je sais j'avais également pensé à lui Hermione… mais on trouvera une solution…

\- Mai c'est une solution… si je peux aider le père de Ron je le ferais… qu'est ce que c'est que d'être avec lui l'espace de quelques temps pour éviter Azkaban au père de Ron

\- Je comprends… mais Cormac reste Cormac et si il te faisait quelques chose je ne me le pardonnerait jamais… et je le tuerais sur place

\- Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?

\- tu sais très bien ce que je ferais Hermione »


	23. Chapitre 22

**Vingt deuxième partie :**

J'ai passé quelques temps à réfléchir, comment annoncer ça à Severus et comment éviter de me faire tuer… Mais avant de faire quoique ce soit je veux être sûr que l'oncle de Cormac peut faire quelque chose pour le père de Ron.

Cormac était avec ces amis dans les couloirs qui mènent aux cachots, je le prend à partie

\- J'ai réfléchie à ce que tu m'as proposé

\- Tu acceptes ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je veux d'abord savoir quelque chose

\- Tout ce que tu veux Hermione

\- Est ce que ton oncle peut faire quelque chose pour le père de Ron ?

\- Heu je ne sais pas, je pense, il participe à l'affaire donc je suppose que oui, mais je peux voir avec lui si tu veux en être sûr

\- J'aimerais en effet

\- Ce qui signifie que tu acceptes ? Enfin si mon oncle peut faire quelque chose ?

\- Je pense que la réponse serait, en effet, favorable » il saute de joie et me prend dans ses bras, et devinez qui passe au même moment ? Quand je dis que ce n'est pas mon jour… il passe comme une furie, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait embarquer Cormac, mais je n'ai eu le droit qu'un regard des plus désapprobateur.

Je vais en entendre parler…

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'aller le voir maintenant, il faut le laisser se calmer.. c'est préférable.

Je rejoins Harry pour lui dire ce que Cormac m'a dit.

Le jour commençait à ce coucher et ce soir on retrouve notre dortoir.

Ron débarque comme une furie dans le dortoir ou l'on était avec Harry et Neville, on se regarde avec Harry en espérant que rien ne soit arrivé à !

\- Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ?

\- Quelle nouvelle Ron !? » demandais je

\- Le professeur de DCFM à du partir précipitamment pour je ne sais quelle raison et il risque d'être remplacé par un auror, un auror ! » on peut enfin respirer avec Harry

\- « Et c'est donc le fait qu'il soit remplacé par un auror qui te rend si enthousiaste ?

\- Un auror Mione ! Ce qui veut dire que je pourrais demander des cours particuliers pour être sûr d'avoir le niveau pour l'année prochaine !

\- Ou sinon tu as juste à réviser par tes propres moyens Ron !

\- Mais Mione seule la théorie ne sert à rien, il faut également la pratique

\- Non mais la théorie est fondamentale Ron

\- Hermione a raison, Ron

\- Mais tu t'en moques toi Harry ! Tu as déjà le niveau d'un auror ! » et il repart dans la salle commune en cognant dans Cormac au passage qui rentre dans le dortoir

\- J'ai vu avec mon oncle Hermione, et il m'a donné sa parole qu'il aiderait au mieux , il m'a également affirmé qu'une enquête s'est ouverte au ministère au sujet des nouvelles preuves qui l'accablent, des doutes persistent toujours sur l'innocence d'Arthur Weasley et il fera tout pour prouver son innocence… » enfin une bonne nouvelle ! « alors c'est d'accord pour ce qu'on a convenu ?

\- Un marché est un marché » On se sert la main pour que le pacte se mette en place.

\- Bien mon amour on se voit dans la grande salle

\- oublie les surnoms Cormac ! » une fois partie je tombe sur le lit d'Harry, Neville me regarde et ne comprend pas la situation !

\- Dans quel pétrin me suis je mise !

\- Qu'est ce qu'a dit le premier concerné ? » Rogue ? Ah oui il y a Neville

\- Disons qu'il n'est pas tout à fait au courant

\- Pas tout a fait au courant ? Comment peut on être « pas tout à fait au courant ? »

\- Disons que je ne l'ai pas encore vu de la journée…

\- Tu préfères qu'il soit mis au courant par Cormac ?

\- Non je vais aller le voir la

\- enfin vu l'heure il doit être dans la grande salle »

On descend donc manger, une fois assis Cormac se dirige vers moi, beaucoup de personne nous regarde, le mot a du passer assez vite apparemment.

Il s'installe à coté de moi et dépose un baiser sur la joue, je suis définitivement dans le pétrin !

Un chaise grince du coté de la table des professeurs, Severus, je décide de le suivre.

Il marche beaucoup plus vite que moi, mais je sais qu'il s'est dirigé vers ses appartements.

Une fois devant la porte je frappe, personne ne répond, je m'y attendais, j'énonce une formule pour ouvrir la porte, il ne l'a pas sur-protégée.

Lorsque je rentre je vois ses appartements saccagés, il est vraiment énervé

\- DEGAGE ! » je me tourne vers lui, des larmes sont prêtent à tomber, j'essaye de m'approcher de lui

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurais du venir plutôt

\- Je t'ai dit de DEGAGER !

\- écoute moi s'il te plait Severus !

\- Que j'écoute QUOI ! Que tu aimes te foutre de moi !

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça ! Severus je t'en prit écoute moi » il se dirige vers moi, me prend le bras pour me sortir de ces appartements, je me dégage

\- ECOUTE MOI !

\- je ne veux pas t'écoute ! Je me FOU DE TES EXCUSES !

\- Ce ne sont pas des excuses ! » il commence à partir, j'en ai assez, je sors ma baguette et lui lance le _locomotor Mortis_ pour lui bloquer les jambes, il tombe par terre, je lui prend sa baguette, on n'est jamais trop prudent !

\- Comment osez vous jeter un sort à un professeur ! enlevez moi ça tout de suite !

\- Non ! Écoute moi je t'en prit… mon coeur » il me regarde, je sais que ça fonctionne à tous les coups

\- Il n'y a plus de « mon coeur » qui tienne ! » il est déjà un peu plus calme

\- Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas avec lui de mon plein grès

\- Bien sur ! Je pensais que vous aurez eu le temps de trouver de meilleures excuses, vous me décevez enfin non pas vraiment, je m'en moque !

\- Laisse moi finir ! Il a eu besoin de mon aide pour son image » il hausse un sourcille « j'ai fait un marché avec lui, en échange de ma bonne volonté à l'aider il ferait en sorte de sortir le père de Ron de ces affaires qui s'accumulent » son regard s'adoucit « son oncle est bien placé dans le ministère, tout comme une bonne partie de sa famille et je suis certaine que son aide peut énormément nous apporter Severus, je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler avant, tu aurais du être le premier au courant mais j'avais peur de ta réaction » je regarde autour de moi « et je pense que j'avais raison d'avoir peur… Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'il y avait une possibilité de libérer , et je pense que tu es mal placé pour me faire des reproches sur ça… ! Je comprends que tu sois énervé et si j'étais à ta place j'aurais réagit de la même façon mais tu penses que j'ai la meilleure place ? Je dois faire semblant de sortir avec Cormac mais ce n'est rien si en échange est libéré ! » je lui enlève le sort, il se relève. « maintenant je peux comprendre si tu ne veux plus me voir mais il y avait une vie en jeu et une possibilité de la sauver » il ne dit rien je me dirige vers la porte

\- « Il y a toujours des solutions !

\- C'est une solution parmi d'autres et vu la situation je ne voulais pas attendre des années pour en trouver une autre

\- A quelle moment on ta demander de trouver une solution !

\- Peut être parce qu'il s'agit du père d'un de mes meilleurs amis ! Tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose pour le directeur ou bien même pour le professeur McGonagall ?

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, je suis un adulte responsable avec des obligations, toi ce n'est pas encore le cas, tu devrais justement profiter de cette situation ou tu n'as encore rien à dire et aucuns comptes à rendre à personne au lieu de toujours te m'être dans tous les problèmes du monde magique !

\- Profiter de quoi Severus ! Depuis nos 11 ans on a décidés d'aider Harry à porter le lourd fardeau qu'il avait sur ses épaules ! À 11 ans un ogre s'en est prit à moi, à 12 ans je me suis fait pétrifiée par un basilic, à 13 ans on a du affronter un loup garou, à 15 ans on a du affronter des mangemorts au ministère ! Tu veux que je continue ? Tu peux m'expliquer à quel moment j'ai pu profiter de mon « innocence » ! Quoi !? Tu vas me dire que que je n'aurais pas du approcher Harry et bien sache que si je pouvais remonter le temps je ne changerais strictement rien, tout ceci m'a forgé et m'a rendu comme je le suis aujourd'hui ! Donc c'est trop tard pour me dire de profiter !

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qui c'est passé depuis que vous êtes à Poudlard ! Peut être que toi tu ne changerais rien mais moi je changerais tout, faire en sorte que tout ce qui s'est passé ne vous concerne plus ! De toute manière nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière… » on reste un moment sans parler avant que je reprenne la parole

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Severus » il fait un signe de la main comme pour passer à autre chose, je décide de me lever pour partir rejoindre les autres

\- Tu aurais du m'en parler ça c'est certain ! Mais je sais aussi que ce que j'aime le plus chez toi c'est cette dévotion pour les autres peu importe ce qui t'arrive, tu es généreuse… mais c'est également ce que je déteste le plus ! tu risques ta vie pour des personnes qui ne le méritent pas !

\- Mais Arthur Weasley le mérite !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit l'inverse » dans son langage ça signifie qu'il me pardonne

Je pars de ses appartements pour retrouver les autres, ils doivent être à la tour entrain de profiter de nouveau des lieux !


	24. Chapitre 23

**Vingt troisième partie :**

On commence la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances, je n'ai pas encore dit à Severus que je ne resterais pas pendant les vacances, enfin je ne sais pas si ça l'importe ou non…. On commence par lui je verrais bien comment il se comporte, on a deux heures de libre cette après midi puisque le remplaçant du professeur DCFM n'est pas encore arrivé.

Une fois prête je me regarde dans le miroir, la tenue des Gryffondors m'avait terriblement manqué !

Lorsque je descendre dans notre salle commune aux magnifique couleurs de Gryffondor je vois Harry et Ron se parler.

\- Cette tenue m'avais manqué

\- Ah moi aussi Ron… ah Hermione, jolie tenue » me dit Harry, je lui sourie.

Nous nous trouvons donc devant la salle de potion à attendre que la porte s'ouvre. Drago arrive vers nous

\- Je préfère la tenue des Serpentards !

\- Et nous celle des Gryffondors ! » répond Harry

La porte s'ouvre violemment, il est de mauvaise humeur

On rentre en faisant le moins de bruit possible, les binômes Gryffondors/Serpentards restent, c'est un très bon signe pour la suite.

Je me met à coté de Neville, mais Cormac arrive et lui demande de se mettre autre part, il lui demande gentiment, c'est choquant d'ailleurs. Mais je sais également que ça ne va pas plaire à Severus. D'ailleurs il n'a pas levé une seule fois les yeux et ne décroche pas un seul mot, il met au tableau ce qu'on doit faire et retourne vers son bureau.

Cormac a été chercher tous les ingrédients, il est galant… choquant.

Il fait tomber un ingrédient par terre, j'allais le ramasser avant qu'il me dise

\- Laisse mon amour je vais le ramasser » Assez fort pour que la classe l'entende, je regarde instinctivement Severus, il relève la tête et se lève

\- Est ce que je vous ai autorisé à changer de place McLaggen !

\- En effet je ne vous pas demandé l'autorisation, professeur, mais vu la situation je pensais que vous m'autoriseriez

\- De quelle situation parlez vous !?

\- Eh bien je sors maintenant avec Hermione » il sourit avec son air supérieur, il regarde autour de lui pour voir si tout le monde à entendu, Ron n'a pas l'air bien, je passe ma main sur mon visage « Alors je pensais que vous pourriez faire une exception cette fois ci, nous sommes tellement inséparable, n'est pas mon amour ? »

Severus était rouge de colère

\- Dégagez de mon cours !

\- Quoi mais pourquoi !? » il s'avance vers lui, Cormac s'en va en courant, Severus me regarde, je vois qu'il est blessé… Je me sens terriblement mal pour lui, mon cœur se brise.

\- Retournez à vos chaudrons ! » hurla t il, je le regarde durant un moment avant que son regard croise le mien, il ne veut même pas avoir le dessus.

A la fin du cours je me dirige vers son bureau, j'attends que tout le monde parte avant de lui parler

\- Tu es venue protéger ton nouveau petit copain ! Il n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de me coller votre relation en pleine figure !

\- Je suis tellement désolée Severus, je ne voulais pas te blesser

\- Je me moque avec qui tu couches ! jusqu'à preuve du contraire nous ne sommes plus ensemble !? » ça fait terriblement mal

\- Bien, comme tu veux » j'essaye de me retenir. Je dois être forte ! Je sors donc de la salle, Harry est dehors, je lui souri, je n'ai pas envie de pleurnicher auprès de lui, il a ses problèmes aussi je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec les miens. Et puis mes problèmes ne sont rien par rapport à lui et à ceux de Ron. On se dirige vers les cours suivants.

Le soir venu, on se trouve dans la grande salle. Dumbledore prit la parole

\- « Bonsoir à tous, comme vous le savez tous, le professeur Undercliffe à du s'absenter durant un moment et pour le remplacer j'ai nommé Charity Wilkinson, une des plus importantes aurors de notre époque, elle a bien voulu venir en Angleterre pour ce poste. Je la remercie donc et lui souhaite la bienvenue » des applaudissements se font entendre.

\- Une femme !? C'est une blague ? » Ginny donne un coup de point sur l'épaule de son frère

\- Oui et ou est le problème Ron ?

\- Heu nul part Hermione

\- Elle fait partie des plus importants aurors des États-Unis ! Je pense qu'elle peut beaucoup nous apporter » nous dit Harry

Une fois fini nous remontons dans la salle commune, enfin lorsque je dis nous il faut également rajouter le pot de colle qui me sert de « petit ami » … enfin pas de plein grès. Je veux bien jouer la comédie mais de la à ce qu'il me suive partout… Enfin bref, on parle durant un moment dans la salle commune avant que je ne rejoigne ma chambre de préfète.

Le lendemain soir je décide d'aller voir Severus, de parler avec lui de notre relation, je ne veux pas qu'elle se termine.

Lorsque j'arrive, je vois sa porte s'ouvrir, il n'est pas seul, je me cache dans le mur du couloir. Il était avec la nouvelle professeur

\- « Ce fut une soirée agréable Severus, on se revoit demain ?

\- Entendu » Elle lui souri avant de partie, je me décale de sorte qu'elle ne me voit pas.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je me dirige vers la porte, j'attends un moment mais je décide au final de rebrousser chemin… je fais demi-tour

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi

\- Miss Granger, est ce vraiment une heure pour déranger vos professeurs ?

\- Je n'ai pas frappé donc on peut considérer que je ne vous ai pas réellement dérangé, Professeur » j'insiste sur ce dernier mot.

Il ouvre plus grand la porte, une sorte d'invitation à rentrer mais à sa manière. Je rentre donc, il referme la porte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » il semble lassé

\- Te voir et te parler

\- Bien, tu m'as vu et tu m'as parlé

\- je ne… Arrête de jouer à l'enfant Severus » il soulève son sourcille « Je ne comprends pas cette situation du moins je ne TE comprends pas

\- Et qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire que la grande Hermione Granger ne comprend pas

\- Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, il ne me semble pas avoir compris il y a deux jours que toi et moi s'était fini

\- A partir du moment où l'un de nous deux trahi l'autre en sortant avec quelqu'un d'autre il me semble normal que la relation se termine

\- Mais je ne sors pas réellement avec

\- Je me moque que ce soit réelle ou non ! Votre relation est public et tout le monde pense que vous êtes ensemble !

\- Et alors, je pensais que tu t'en moquais du regard des autres !

\- Pas dans ce cas ! Je ne peux pas savoir ce que vous faites lorsque j'ai le dos tourné !

\- Quoi !? Mais jamais je ne pourrais toucher Cormac ! Enfin Severus on s'entraide seulement, jamais nous nous sommes embrassés ou autre, je ne peux pas embrasser une autre personne que toi, Severus »

\- Ce ne sont que des paroles ! »

\- Mais bien sur que non ! Severus, regarde moi… regarde moi s'il te plaît » il lève enfin ses yeux vers moi, je m'approche vers lui, je pose ma main sur sa joue « il n'y a que toi, il n'y aura toujours que toi…. Enfin Je t'aime Severus ! » je l'embrasse, il répond.

On a passé une partie de la nuit à se regarder, à faire l'amour et à parler.


	25. Chapitre 24

**Vingt quatrième partie :**

Le lendemain matin nous prenons le petit déjeuné ensemble, Severus est silencieux

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour les vacances ?

\- Oui enfin j'avais prévu de voir mes parents.. pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien

\- Tu voulais faire quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non, je voulais juste savoir » d'accord ça l'a rendu de mauvaise humeur…

\- Sinon je peux rester ici, j'en parlerais à mes parent et

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais juste savoir ! » bon d'accord…

Une fois le petit déjeuné, extrêmement tendu, passé, je me dirige dans la salle de bain avant de partir rejoindre les autres.

Nous avons aujourd'hui notre premier cours de Défense avec le professeur Wilkinson, Harry a hâte de voir le niveau de la nouvelle enseignante.

Lorsque l'on s'installe, le professeur n'était pas encore la

\- « Ca commence bien, premier jour et elle est déjà en retard ! » nous dit Dean

\- Un commentaire monsieur Thomas ? » la professeur se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte

\- Non professeur, désolé

\- J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor pour mauvais comportement ! » elle alla jusqu'à son bureau pour déposer ses affaires avant de nous faire face « je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez ! Mais je ne suis certainement pas votre amie ! » elle marche dans les allées avant de reprendre « J'ai accepté le poste parce que je devais un service à Dumbledore ! Je n'ai aucune envie de vous faire cours… mais comme je n'ai pas le choix ! » elle s'asseoir sur son bureau « bien, qu'est ce que vous pouvez me dire sur les Nundus ? »

Je lève tout de suite la main

\- « je suppose que vous êtes Miss Granger ! » je hoche la tête « Severus m'a parlé de vous et de vos manières de « miss-je-sais-tout » en reprenant ses propres mots, et comme il me le disait vous semblez insupportable ! » Severus à dit ça ? « Bien qui d'autre ? » un Serpentard lève à son tour la main, elle l'interroge

\- « Un Nundu est une créature des plus dangereuses, elle est souvent apparentée au léopard pour sa ressemblance, elle utilise son souffle pour tuer ses victimes

\- Excellent » reprit Wilkinson « 10 points pour Serpentard !

\- Quoi !? » Harry s'était levé « on ne donne jamais 10 points pour une réponse correcte

\- Potter ! » elle s'approcha de lui « il me semblait que c'était moi qui prenait les décisions dans cette salle ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un monsieur Potter professeur ou directeur dans cette école ! Mais je vous remercie tout de même, grâce à vous Gryffondor se retrouve avec 10 points en moins, félicitation ! »

Je prends le bras d'Harry pour le forcer à s'asseoir, Ron était également en colère.

Une fois le cours fini, Harry et Ron bousculaient tout le monde pour être les premiers à sortir de ce cours

\- « Rogue ne suffisait pas pour favoriser les Serpentards il en fallait bien quelqu'un d'autre ! On peut dire au revoir à la coupe ! » nous dit Ron

\- « On ne va pas tarder à regretter Ombrage si ça continu comme ça ! » répond Harry

On se dirige vers les prochains cours.

Le soir venu dans la tour, tous les Gryffondors criaient leur mécontentement face à cette nouvelle prof qui était, d'après eux, pire que Rogue… et ce n'est que le premier cours…

La semaine passa à peu près tranquillement si l'on fait abstraction des cours de défense, j'ai expliqué à Cormac que je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle devant tout le monde et il semble l'avoir compris, on reste ensemble une partie de la journée pour montrer qu'on forme un « couple » mais la plupart du temps on est chacun de son coté, le temps que les rumeurs sur lui cessent, et l'autre partie de mon temps je la passe avec Harry et Ron avant de rejoindre Severus à la fin de journée.

Nous sommes actuellement attablés dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné, c'est le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances. J'étais en pleine discussion avec Harry lorsque Ron nous coupe la parole

\- « Regardez Rogue et Wilkinson ! Ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux là ! En même temps qui se ressemble s'assemble ! » je regarde en direction de la table professoral avant de me rendre compte, qu'effectivement, ils avaient l'air proche, la jalousie commençait à me monter, je préfère rester calme, j'ai confiance en Severus et puis je suis mal placée pour lui faire des leçons… Harry pose sa main sur la mienne en soutien.

La journée de cours passa vite, mais plusieurs questions tournaient dans ma tête notamment sur Severus et Wilkinson… Severus lui a t il réellement parlé de moi de manière négative ? Il était en colère mais tout de même, sans rajouter qu'il passe pas mal de temps avec et peut être qu'ils vont se rapprocher pendant les vacances ? Et si c'était le cas !? Non bon, il faut que je me calme… Je vais aller le voir ce soir et je verrais bien.

C'est donc après le dîner, que je me dirige vers ses appartements. Je frappe et attend quelques minutes… il se trouve peut être dans son bureau, j'allais retourner sur mes pas lorsque sa porte s'ouvre

\- « Miss Granger ! » je me retourne pour lui faire face « que venez vous faire ici, à cette heure ? Je suis occupé »

\- Occupé ?

\- Oui en effet, nous étions en train de parler et vous nous dérangez » c'était Wilkinson, elle venait d'apparaître derrière Severus, c'est une plaisanterie ? Je regarde Severus sans comprendre

\- « Donc vous vouliez… ?

\- Heu… c'était à propos… des stages pour l'année prochaine, vous m'avez dit de venir vous voir donc je suis venue

\- Eh bien nous en reparlerons à la rentrée, ce n'est pas urgent » C'est une blague ?

Je hoche la tête avant de partir, d'accord donc la je suis furieuse, la jalousie coule dans mes veines à en exploser, il faut que je me calme et que je trouve Harry… oui c'est pas mal

Lorsque je remonte je demande à Harry s'il veut faire un tour, et vu dans l'état dans lequel je dois être, il a du comprendre que j'avais besoin de parler. Il me suit.

On est à la tour d'astronomie, je lui ai raconté mes ressentiments et ma peur…

\- « Tu dois me prendre pour une petite adolescente complètement parano mais depuis que je « sors » avec Cormac il est différent, enfin je le comprends ça ne doit pas être facile à digérer mais j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille se venger en sortant avec elle ou même pire qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle !

\- « Je ne te prend pas pour une adolescente complètement parano Mione ! C'est normal d'être jaloux lorsqu'on tien à une personne, tu as peur de le perdre surtout que tu te sens coupable pas rapport à Cormac mais Rogue a énormément de défauts mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire une chose pareil

\- Je ne pense pas non plus mais il peut être si cruel lorsqu'il se sent menacé… » Harry me prend dans ses bras, je décide de changer de sujet

\- Et sinon, on peut parler de tes amours à toi

\- Il n'y a rien à dire

\- Tu en es sur ? Il me semblait que tu tournais autour de Ginny pendant un temps

\- Oui mais ce temps est révolu, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça, si je tombe amoureux tant mieux mais si ce n'est pas le cas tant pis, je préfère vivre ma vie et faire le maximum pour rentrer à l'école de aurors, surtout qu'avec cette prof je peux dire au revoir aux recommandations….

\- Tu auras celle de Dumbledore et puis tu es le grand Harry Potter !

\- Ah oui j'avais oublié ! »me dit il en rigolant

On décide de partir rejoindre la tour, demain c'est le début des vacances et le poudlard express part à 8h


	26. Chapitre 25

**Vingt cinquième Partie :**

Il est 7h40, nous sommes devant le Poudlard Express, je n'ai pas pu parler à Severus avant de partir… du moins il n'a pas voulu me parler car trop « occupé »… je pars avec une boule au ventre.

Nous montons donc dans le train, Harry regarde le château, je sais qu'à chaque fois qu'il le quitte même pour quelques jours, ça lui fait quelque chose et il n'est pas le seul.

On trouve assez vite un compartiment pour s'y installer. Je passe la première semaine chez mes parents comme promis et je pense passer la seconde au terrier.

Lorsqu'on arrive à Londres Harry et Ron me serrent dans leurs bras et me souhaitent bonnes vacances.

La première semaine de vacances se passa bien, j'ai écrit à Severus mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse, ce qui ne me rassure pas du tout. J'ai passé tout mon temps avec mes parents, nous avons parlés de Susie, j'ai pu leur dire ce que je ressentais et ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Mes parents avaient prit leur semaine pour profiter au maximum, nous avons passés quelques jours à Birmingham et avons profité au maximum avant que je ne parte au Terrier.

Une fois arrivés au Terrier, Molly me prend dans ses bras comme à son habitude et me demande si je veux manger l'un de ses nombreux gâteaux, que je refuse poliment. Je rejoins les garçons à l'étage. Ils étaient en train d'essayer les nouveaux produits des jumeaux… On reste dans la chambre de Ron durant toute l'après midi.

La semaine passe également assez vite, j'ai aidé les jumeaux pour la fabrication de nouvelles potions pour leur boutique. J'ai pu également me renseigner à la source sur l'affaire qui accable le père de Ron, Cormac à tenu sa promesse apparemment…

On était sur la quais de la gare, on attendait pour monter dans le train, Molly nous pressait comme toujours pour ne pas louper le train… d'ailleurs pourquoi continuer à prendre le train lorsque l'on peut transplaner jusqu'à Près-au-Lard ? Question sans réponse je pense.

On trouve une cabine assez rapidement comme toujours, on la partage avec Neville et au milieu du trajet Cormac se joins à nous à notre plus grand malheur… on a du jouer les amoureux qui se retrouvent, c'était très déstabilisant mais Rogue n'est pas la donc je suis passée à coté d'une catastrophe… Rogue… seulement le fait de penser à lui me stresse, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant les vacances notamment avec cette nouvelle prof… ma boule au ventre grossi au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapproche de l'école.

Une fois arrivés on est accueilli par Hagrid comme toujours, il nous mène jusqu'au château et plus précisément jusqu'à la grande salle.

Lorsque nous rentrons, mon premier reflex est de regarder la table des professeurs notamment Severus, il est a coté d'elle… nos regards se croisent, j'essaye un sourire, il hoche la tête… bon tout n'est peut être pas perdu.

Je m'installe avec les garçons à notre table

\- « Seulement le fait de voir cette femme me donne envie de repartir en vacances » nous dit Ron, il fait sans doute référence à Wilkinson

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi » lui répondis je

On mange assez rapidement pour monter au plus vite à la tour et revoir tout le monde. La plupart on passait leur temps à se plaindre des cours de Wilkinson, et essayer de trouver des solutions, ils nous ont demandés à Harry et moi d'aller voir Mcgonagall pour lui en parler… ça risque d'être fort sympathique.

Une fois les tensions à peu près calmées, je décide de rejoindre ma chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'irais voir Rogue demain soir ou bien après son cours.

Je me réveille calmement, une personne frappe à ma porte, je me lève. J'ouvre la porte

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fous la ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour » Oui Cormac se trouve actuellement devant ma porte en sous vêtements avec deux tasses dans les main, il passe à coté de moi et rentre dans ma chambre

\- « Je répète « Qu'est ce que tu fous la »

\- « Disons que j'ai passé la nuit dehors, je t'arrête tout de suite ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, enfin si, mais c'est du sérieux et je ne peux pas en parler, j'ai fait en sorte que tout le monde sache que je passais la nuit en dehors du dortoir pour qu'ils croient que j'étais avec toi, donc si ils me voient sortir de ta chambre ils y croiront.. tu comprends ?

\- Tu as passé la nuit avec qui ?

\- Jalouse ?

\- Cormac

\- Je ne peux pas le dire

\- Tu te moques de moi ! Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi pour faire stopper les rumeurs qui courent sur ton compte et toi tu t'envoies en l'air avec la première fille que tu vois ! Tu sais quoi je pensais que tu avais changé, en bien mais apparemment je me suis trompée !

\- Non Hermione je te promet ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, j'ai des sentiments pour cette personne.. mais je ne peux pas me montrer en public avec… c'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de toi

\- C'est qui ?

\- Hermione s'il te plait, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir

\- McLaggen si tu veux que je continue ce semblant de relation tu as intérêt de me le dire ! Qui est elle

\- Il

\- Quoi ?

\- Qui est il

\- Oh ! » choquée n'est sans doute pas le mot le plus approprié pour décrire dans quel état je suis, enfin je n'ai rien contre les LGBT ! Mais Cormac, le coureur de jupons numéro 1 qui drague sans cesse serait en faite attirer par les hommes… ça pour être une révélation s'en ai une !

\- Ne me juge pas, je t'en prit

\- Je ne te juge pas, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas mais ça explique pas mal de chose, enfin sur pourquoi tu as t'en besoin de moi, je suis une couverture en même temps ?

\- Tu n'es pas que ça mais disons que c'est un plus… je sais que dans le monde sorcier l'homosexuel est bien vu mais chez mes parents ce n'est pas le cas alors.. enfin tu comprends

\- Oui je comprends…

\- Donc je t'ai ramené un chocolat chaud, on attend qu'il y est un peu plus de monde dehors pour sortir ensemble

\- Heu comme tu veux, enfin pas trop de monde tout de même » je prend le chocolat chaud et une fois fini je pars dans la salle de bain, toujours choqué par cette révélation, Cormac préfère rester dans cette tenue pour donner plus de « réel »…

On entends pas mal de bruit dehors, un peu trop de bruit d'ailleurs, Cormac sort en premier j'essaye de le retenir, je n'étais pas totalement prête.

Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers nous, je tenais le bras d'un cormac en sous vêtements face à tous les Gryffondors, à Mcgonagall, à Wilkinson, ah bon ? et, à mon plus grand malheur, à Rogue !

Je crois que je suis dans le pétrin ! Enfin non j'en suis sur !

\- Miss Granger et Monsieur McLaggen ? » nous demanda le professeur Mcgonagall des plus choquée, je vois Severus partir, je suis fichue ! Tandis que l'autre avait un sourire aux lèvres, je parle de Wilkinson pas du professeur Mcgonagall bien sur.

\- Professeur, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Dans mon bureau »

Nous partons dans la direction de son bureau, nous attendons devant le temps qu'elle revienne

\- « J'aurais du mettre plus de vêtements » me dit Cormac

\- Sans blague ? » Mcgonagall arrive vers nous

\- « Entrez je vous prie » Nous entrons donc et on se met face au bureau

\- « J'attends des explications » je préfère prendre la parole avant Cormac, on ne sait jamais

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, professeur, il ne s'est rien passé je vous le jure

\- Rien ? Miss Granger me prendrez vous pour une débutante, vous êtes sorti tous les deux de la chambre, Monsieur McLaggen était en sous vêtements et les autres m'ont affirmer qu'il était parti la nuit dernière venir vous rejoindre ! je ne pensais pas cela de vous, j'avais confiance en vous

\- Mais professeur je vous jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé

\- Il ne sait rien passé professeur, j'ai rejoins Hermione dans sa chambre i peine une heure, j'étais déjà en sous vêtement

\- Et qu'est ce que vous fessiez en sous vêtement dans la chambre d'une préfète et pourquoi les autres auraient mentis ?

\- Ma relation avec Hermione n'est qu'une couverture professeur, et je pensais que si tout le monde nous voyait sortir ensemble de la chambre ça donnerait plus de réalité à notre couple

\- Pourquoi avez vous besoin d'une couverture Monsieur McLaggen ?

\- C'est un sujet délicat professeur

\- Eh bien j'attends

\- Je veux d'abord que vous me promettiez que cette conversation reste entre nous professeur

\- Je pensais que vous aviez confiance en moi Monsieur McLaggen ! Jamais je ne nuirais à un de mes lions !

\- Je ne doute pas de vous professeur je veux seulement en être sur

\- Eh bien maintenant vous l'êtes, qu'est ce qui est si grave !?

\- Eh bien disons que je ne suis pas du même bord qu'Hermione...

\- Je ne compr…. Je vois…Miss Granger pouvez vous nous laisser je vous prie

\- Oui professeur » je sors du bureau, je sais que le professeur Mcgonagall sait s'y prendre dans ce genre de situation et elle pourra l'aider j'en suis persuadée.

Maintenant il faut absolument que je trouve Rogue et que je m'explique avec. j'ai d'ailleurs cours avec lui et je suis en retard, je passe prendre mes affaires dans ma chambres avant de descendre aux cachots.


	27. Chapitre 26

**Vingt Sixième Partie :**

Je regarde ma montre, je suis en retard, il va me tuer ! Je cours jusqu'aux cachots. Je reprends mon souffle devant la porte avant de frapper.

\- « ENTREZ ! » je rentre

\- « Excusez moi professeur pour le retard, j'étais avec le professeur Mcgonagall » je regarde autour de moi, je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas ma classe

\- « Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué vous n'avez pas cours ici Granger ! » je ne comprends pas « Au lieu de vous amuser avec McLaggen vous auriez su que le cours de potion à lieu cette après-midi à la place de celui de Madame Wikinson » d'où leur présence ce matin et maintenant je suis sur qu'il m'en veut…

\- Bien, désolée de vous avoir dérangé professeur » je rejoins donc le cours de Wilkinson ou j'arrive avec 15 minutes de retard.

\- Excusez moi professeur, j'étais avec le professeur Mcgonagall et je n'ai pas été mise au courant du changement de cours

\- Oui vous étiez occupé à autre chose… » D'accord restons calme, je m'assoie à coté d'Harry, il s'excuse de ne pas m'avoir prévenu mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Cormac arrive quelques minutes après moi, il eu le droit à la même réflexion… en plus de 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor…

Le cours passa extrêmement lentement ! Elle ne sait définitivement pas le rendre intéressant, Harry est pas loin de s'endormir c'est pour dire. Le prochain cours nous faisons de la pratique, ça sera certainement plus intéressant…

A la fin du cours la tension était à son comble, les Gryffondors en avaient assez et on demandé une « réunion d'urgence » ( oui ils aiment employer ce terme) pour trouver une solution avec cette prof.

Après la pause déjeuner, nous allons en potion faire face à la mauvaise humeur de Severus…

On attends devant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre signe qu'il faut rentrer en silence, sinon nous passerons les prochaines années à être torturé par Rusard…

Lorsque l'on s'installe, Cormac ne vient pas à coté de moi, bizarre, Neville prend sa place. Je me retourne il était à coté d'un Serpentard.. serait il possible que ce soit lui ? Il faut que j'éclaircis tout cela.

« Contrôle surprise, prenait tous un bout de parchemin, les questions sont au tableau vous avez 2h » d'accord… Ron se retourne vers moi, habituellement je le laisse venir à coté de moi durant les contrôles pour « l'aider »…

Je réponds assez facilement aux questions, je vois Neville zieuter des moments sur ma copie, j'essaye de l'aider du mieux que je peux, disons que je me sens coupable de la mauvaise humeur de Rogue…

Je suis la première à avoir fini, il reste peut être 20 minutes avant la fin, je passe une partie du temps à regarder Rogue, il ne semble pas avoir beaucoup dormi… il lève la tête, il a du se sentir observé, nous nous regardons pendant quelques minutes avant que Neville me fasse du coude, pour me montrer sa feuille, je lui fais un signe de tête, elle a l'air correcte.

Une fois la sonnerie nous indiquant la fin du cours, je prends mon temps… une fois tous les élèves sortis je m'approche de lui

\- « Je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé de rester à la fin du cours !

\- Je voulais te parler

\- Et bien ce n'est pas réciproque » il commençait à partir du coté des ses appartements, j'essaye de le suivre

\- Cormac est gay » il s'arrête et me regarde avec son habituel sourcille levé « Je lui sert de couverture en plus de l'aider… ces parents ne sont pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que le monde des sorciers et il ne veut pas que ça se sache il est venu ce matin habillé de cette manière parce qu'il avait passé la nuit avec son « copain » » il ne dit rien « Severus je te promet que c'est vrai tu peux demander au professeur Mcgonagall, elle est au courant ou tu peux même faire de la légilimancie » il semble un peu plus calme « pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres ?

\- J'étais occupé » il continuait en direction de ces appartements je le suis

\- « Occupé avec Wilkinson ? » il se retourne vers main rapidement avant de me jauger de son regard

\- « Professeur Wilkinson » il prend sa défense… il continu jusqu'à arriver dans son salon

\- « tu passes beaucoup de temps avec…

\- et ou est le problème ?

\- Nul part, c'est un fait que j'ai relevé… » il y a un blanc « J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi… » il plante son regard das le mien

\- Et bien tu penses mal

\- Écoute Severus, je sais que c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du faire semblant de sortir avec Cormac mais il y avait une vie en jeu et pas n'importe laquelle ! Combien de fois devrais je te dire que je suis terriblement désolée ! On fait juste semblant et puis avec ce que je viens de découvrir il y a peu de chance qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Cormac et moi, Severus je t'en prie, ne m'en veut pas…

\- Tu te précipites toujours pour aider les autres mais moi j'ai besoin de toi et ça tu as l'air de t'en moquer

\- Mais pas du tout Severus mais tu n'acceptes jamais mon aide ! Tu ne veux jamais me parler et je ne veux pas te forcer, j'attends que tu prennes la décisions par toi même… Même si ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensembles je te connais, je sais que tu as une carapace, que tu détestes parler de toi aux gens et je l'accepte, je t'aime comme ça » il ne dit rien « mais j'en ai assez qu'a chaque fois que j'essaye de faire un pas tu recules de deux pas… comment veux tu qu'on avance si tu réagis comme ça, je comprends que ça te fait mal de me voir avec Cormac, mais ce n'est que durant un petit moment, les personnes qui comptent pour moi savent que je ne suis pas réellement avec et c'est ce qui compte ! Je sais que tu as peur que je te lâches mais ça n'arrivera pas Severus, je t'aime et mes sentiments ne changerons pas ! Si tu veux un peu de temps ça ne me pose pas de problème mais ne me demande pas de t'oublier parce que ça n'arrivera pas ! Je vais te laisser du temps mais je te lécherais pas Severus ça tu peux oublier, tu es peut être têtu mais je le suis également surtout pour les choses qui comptent pour moi... » je décide de sortir… je lui ai tout dit, il faut lui laisser du temps.

Je monte à la tour Gryffondor, tous les Gryffondors étaient réuni et je peux également voir Drago et plusieurs Serpentards, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Je me dirige vers Harry pour avoir plus d'informations.

\- « Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Ca ne va pas te plaire

\- Dit quand même

\- Les Gryffondors veulent boycotter le cours de Wilkinson

\- Ca ne me pose pas de problème, je ne la supporte pas, mais ça ne me dit pas ce que fait Drago ici

\- Et bien à notre plus grand plaisir il nous soutient avec les Serpentards et vont également boycotter le cours, on va essayer d'aller voir les Poufsouffles pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensent

\- Mais pourquoi les Serpentards veulent boycotter le cours ? La prof ne cesse de les favoriser

\- Tu sais beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis le changement de maisons, et si nous commençons une « révolte » les autres maisons nous suivent et inversement…

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne chose… enfin si ça reste rare… » D'autres Serpentards arrivent et au final tous les Serpents sont là et semblent tous d'accord, Drago et Harry partent ensemble en parler avec les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles… Tandis que pendant ce temps Ron parle de différents produits de ses frères qu'il pourrait tester sur Wilkinson…

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry et Drago reviennent avec quelques Serdaigles et une partie des Poufsouffles, ils semblent tous d'accord pour boycotter le cours.

La salle commune des Gryffondors étaient plus que rempli accompagné d'un brouhaha à ne plus s'entendre, on explique aux absents ce qu'on prévu jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fasse entendre

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! » le professeur Mcgonagall accompagnée de Severus se trouvait à l'entrée de la salle commune

\- « Malfoy ! Expliquez moi ce que font les Serpentards ici au lieu d'être aux cachots ! » la c'était Rogue

Je m'avance avec Drago, on se regard et d'un commun accord on décide de mentir, je ne suis pas sûr que Rogue et Mcgonagall apprécient qu'on boycotte un cours…

\- Et bien professeurs, il y avait certaines tensions entre différentes maisons, on a décidé de prendre les choses en main de peur que le professeur Dumbledore ne prenne une décision hâtive qui aurait aggravé la situation… Nous avons décidés avec Drago de rassembler les maisons ici pour en parler avec eux et la situation semble s'être améliorée... il n'y a plus de problème » Mcgonagall semble y croire mais ce n'est pas le cas de Rogue, il me regarde droit dans les yeux

\- « Eh bien je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu régler ce litige par vous même, c'est une décision très mature et je vous en félicite

\- Oui... » nous répond Rogue, il utilise son ton suspicieux…Mcgonagall reprend

\- « Mais dans tous les cas le fait que toutes les maisons soient réunis ici crée un véritable brouhaha qui dérange les tableaux… donc maintenant que le problème est réglé je pense que les maisons peuvent rejoindre leurs dortoirs » Tous les élèves, à l'exception des Gryffondors, sortent du dortoir.

Dans deux jours nous avons cours avec Wilkinson et j'aimerais voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle remarquera que sa salle de cours est déserte


	28. Chapitre 27

**Vingt Septième partie**

Aujourd'hui nous avons notre premier cours avec Wilkinson depuis la réunion avec toutes les maisons. On fini le cours avec le professeur Mcgonagall avant de rejoindre les Serpentards dehors, on avait prévu d'aller du coté de la forêt interdite pour éviter qu'on vienne nous chercher.

Tous les Serpentards et tous les Gryffondors étaient assis par terre, certains parlaient tandis que d'autres faisaient leur devoir. On attends que la fin du cours de Wilkinson passe pour remonter au château.

\- « J'aurais aimer voir la tête de Wilkinson » nous dit Ron, on commence à remonter tous ensemble. Une fois les portes passées nous croisons Wilkinson qui avait l'air de nous chercher

\- Je peux savoir ou vous étiez passés ! » personne ne répond « Vous ne comptez pas répondre ! Et bien nous verrons ce que vous direz face à vos directeurs de maison ! » elle est devenue complètement hystérique « rentrez dans la grande salle le temps que je les prévienne ! »

On se regarde et prenons la décision de ne pas l'écouter. Certains se dispersent mais la majorité des Serpentards nous suivent jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors…

On sait ce qu'on risque mais ça que peu d'importance, que Rogue nous enlève des points c'est une chose mais qu'elle se permette de faire ça en plus des insultes et du non respect des règle ce n'est pas tolérable , un Rogue nous suffit mais j'avoue que la jalousie me fait parler comme ça…

Il n'a pas fallut longtemps à Wilkinson pour nous retrouver, elle arrive avec le professeur Mcgonagall suivit de Rogue quelques secondes après.

\- « Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe !? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allés au cours du professeur Wilkinson ? » personne ne répond « J'attends ! » un silence de mort

\- « Si vous ne répondez pas tout de suite au professeur Mcgonagall, je serais dans l'obligation d'intervenir et je vous prie de croire que vous n'aimerez pas ça ! » Rogue venait de prendre la parole mais toujours personne ne parlait « bien comme vous le voudriez, les Serpentards je vous veux tout de suite dans votre dortoir ! » aucuns des Serpentards ne bougent « MAINTENANT ! » toujours personne ne bouge, Rogue n'a pas l'habitude que personne ne lui obéisse. « MALEFOY ! » Drago tressailli mais ne bouge pas, il se rapproche de Drago, Harry se place devant lui et je me place devant Harry « Granger dégagez de la ! » je ne bouge pas « Granger ! » il me regarde droit dans le yeux

\- « Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison vous vous êtes mis à faire grève mais comment voulez vous qu'on vous aide si vous nous dites rien ! » c'était le professeur Mcgonagall qui venait de prendre la parole « Severus venez, nous ne pourrons rien tirer d'eux aujourd'hui » il ne bougea pas

\- J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor ET à Serpentard ! » pas un seul ne bougea « 20 points » personne ne bouge « 30 points » il décompta comme cela jusqu'à arriver à 100 toujours personnes ne bougea, il me jaugea, et me fixa

\- Bien comme vous le voudrez, Légilimens » Rogue essaye de rentrer dans mes pensées, j'essaye de bloquer le plus possible

\- Severus arrêtez ça tout de suite ! » c'était la voix de Mcgonagall, je tombe, Harry me retiens juste à temps, j'entends vaguement Mcgonagall en train de crier sur Rogue

\- « Comment as tu osé ! » lui dis je en me redressant pour lui faire face

\- « Severus, sortez de la tour ! » il me tourne le dos et sort de la tour suivit de près par Mcgonagall et Wilkinson.

Ma tête me tournée, je m'assois sur un canapé, et je regarde tout le monde malgré la peur qui peut ce lire sur les visages de certains, un sourire apparut sur d'autres

\- « On a gagné face à Rogue et Mcgonagall ! » peu de monde y croyait.

Le lendemain les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles firent de même et apparemment aucuns d'entre eux n'a dit le moindre mot. Le directeur et les professeurs ont bien vu que le problème venait du cours de Wilkinson. Le directeur a demandé à voir d'urgence les préfets en chef de toutes les maisons.

Tous les préfets se sont regroupés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et il a était décidé que je serais la seule à parler.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la salle de réunion des professeurs. Le directeur nous invita à entrer et nous proposa de nous asseoir ce qu'on refusa.

\- Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous la nous pourrons régler le problème ensemble et calmement, aucuns points ne sera retiré, nous voulons juste savoir pourquoi plus aucunes classes n'assistent au cours du professeur Wilkinson ? » ce que nous demande Dumbledore

\- « Toutes les classes ont décidés de faire grève, nous ne considérons plus le madame Wilkinson comme notre professeur du fait de ses méthodes peu orthodoxe à nous faire apprendre

\- Je peux savoir quelles méthodes vous dérangent ? » nous demande le directeur

\- Elle ne cesse, dans un premier temps, de retirer des points sans raisons aux Poufsouffles, aux Serdaigles et aux Gryffondors en favorisant volontairement les Serpentards, nous avons perdus en quelques jours seulement 200 points et je ne parle que des Gryffondors, dans un deuxième temps elle nous a bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était ici dans le seul but de vous rendre service, monsieur le directeur, elle se moque de savoir si un élève à compris ou non son cours... Et puis ses cours ne nous aident en rien à affronter le moindre danger, nous sommes tout de même en dernière année, nous avons plus appris durant la guerre que durant ces cours ! mais au-delà des méthodes c'est son attitude qui se trouve être le plus dérangeant ! Elle s'est mise à insulter un Poufsouffle sans aucune raison du fait de sa classe sociale, elle se permet des réflexions à l'encontre de certains élèves qui peuvent les toucher… je suis désolée mais nous ne pouvons pas accepter qu'elle se moque du physique de l'un de nos camarades ! » Le directeur détourne le regard pour porter son attention sur Wilkinson

\- « Vous vous en êtes prit verbalement à un élève ? » demanda le directeur

\- Je ne vois pas quand est ce que je me serais prit verbalement à un élève, c'est complètement faux ! » je regarde le préfet des Poufsouffles

\- « Si je puis me permettre, Albus, serait il possible de demander des preuves… on ne peut pas se fier à la seule parole de Miss Granger » C'est ce que vient de rajouter Severus… blessée ? Non du tout.. c'est pire que ça !

\- « Vous n'avez qu'a utiliser la legilimencie, professeur, apparemment vous êtes doué pour l'utiliser sur des élèves ! » Severus posa son regard sur moi

\- Je mènerais mon enquête auprès des Poufsouffles, mais avant ça je veux que tout le monde réintègre la classe du professeur Wilkinson, si ce que vous affirmez est exacte, Miss Granger, je prendrais des mesures, auquel cas nous aviserons, maintenant partez rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs »

Nous sortons de la salle

\- « Tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillée Granger

\- Un compliment venant d'un Malefoy c'en est presque incroyable ! » Je rejoins donc seul la tour pour expliquer aux autres ce qui s'est passé.

Une fois cela fait je monte dans ma chambre, une lettre était posé sur mon lit

Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, j'étais hors de moi

S.R

Si il pense qu'une simple lettre va me faire oublier ses actes il se trompe… il a préféré prendre sa défense plutôt que la mienne et se permet d'utiliser le legilimencie sans mon accord… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive depuis peu mais j'ai peur qu'il aille trop loin…


	29. Chapitre 28

**Vingt Huitième Partie :**

Nous sommes enfin le Week-end, je vais pouvoir prendre de l'avance dans mes devoirs. Ce soir nous allons à Près-au-Lard.

Je passe une grande partie de la journée dans la bibliothèque, ce matin j'ai passé un peu de temps avec Cormac… obligée puisque nous sommes censé être en couple…

La bibliothèque est déserte, peu de monde profite du week-end pour aller ce documenter un peu...

J'allais finir le parchemin sur l'histoire de la magie lorsque j'entends la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir puis se refermer, j'ose espérer que ce soit Harry et Ron, je regarde donc furtivement qui cela peut bien être…

Un homme de noir vêtu, de long cheveux noir avec un teint pale… Rogue ?

Je prends mes affaires au plus vite, je n'ai pas la tête à lui parler pour l'instant, c'est une bonne journée et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit gâchée

\- « Je savais que je te trouverais ici » Je ne répond pas et continue à ranger mes affaires « Tu as reçu ma lettre ? » je prend mon sac et je passe à coté de lui « Hermione ! » il m'attrape par le bras « Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? »

\- « Encore !? C'est toi qui complique toujours les choses Severus, ne remet pas la faute sur moi ! Et puis on en parlera plus tard, j'ai passé une bonne journée je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se finisse mal

\- Mal ? Je voulais juste te voir

\- Et bien tu m'as vu

\- Parlons

\- Nous parlerons plus tard

\- Je veux parler maintenant !

\- Bien monsieur le professeur comme vous voulez, de toute façon mon avis ne compte pas

\- Ne dis pas ça ! C'est toi qui m'a dit de venir te parler lorsque je me sentirais prêt et bien je suis prêt

\- Oui mais c'était avant… » je ne termine pas ma phrase, je sais que ça va partir en dispute

\- « Avant quoi !?

\- Avant que tu n'essayes de forcer mon esprit, avant que tu te rapproches de Wilkinson et avant que tu ne prennes sa défense face à moi !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'excusais pour la légilimencie, j'étais hors de moi et pour

\- Ah oui une simple lettre devrait tout pardonner !?

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça, je regrette ce que j'ai pu te faire dés l'instant même ou j'ai arrête le sort, je savais que c'était impardonnable et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner je veux juste que tu saches que je regrette de t'avoir fait ça ! Et pour Wilkinson je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es obnubilée par elle ! Il ne se passe strictement rien entre nous si c'est ce que tu penses !

\- Vous êtes toujours ensemble et la dernière fois tu m'as presque viré parce que tu étais « occupé » avec elle

\- C'est vrai que j'aurais du lui dire que nous étions ensemble pour qu'elle nous laisse tranquille

\- Tu vois ça part toujours en dispute !

\- il faut bien parler de ce que l'on ressent

\- Oui mais ça fini toujours par me mettre de mauvaise humeur ! » Il ne dit plus rien avant de reprendre plus doucement

\- Il ne se passe rien entre nous si ça peut te rassurer

-Pourquoi passes tu autant de temps avec elle alors ? Tu aimes être seul habituellement,Tu détestes la compagnie des gens et c'est déjà presque incroyable que tu m'acceptes alors pourquoi elle ?

\- Dumbledore

\- Dumbeldore ?

\- Dumbledore à quelques doutes sur elle, c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est obstiné à l'avoir comme remplaçante, pour l'avoir au plus près de lui, il m'a demandé de me rapprocher d'elle pour avoir plus d'informations » tout s'explique « bien sur je n'ai pas besoin de rajouter que c'est une information confidentiel ou ni Potter et ni Weasley doivent être au courant

\- Bien entendu » je prends sur moi « mais j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles avant, j'avais peur que tu te rapproches d'elle et que tu l'as préfère à moi...

\- Mais ou vas tu t'imaginer ce genre de chose par Merlin ! Je n'ai pas eu de relation depuis un moment Hermione, je me voyais déjà vivre seul jusqu'à la fin de mes jours mais tu es arrivée et tu as tout changé, je retrouve un semblant de vie, un nouveau but et tu m'as redonné espoir Hermione, et c'est toi que je veux ! Tu crois que je vais tout gâcher pour une femme qui ne te vaut pas, qui ne t'arrive pas à la cheville

\- Je suis désolée

\- Et arrête de t'excuser sans arrêt ! Je veux être avoir toi, même si pour le moment je dois te partager avec Cormac » j'attendais cette pique

\- Ce n'est que pendant un petit moment » je lui sourie

\- Tu vas à Près-au-Lard ce soir ?

\- Oui

\- Bien, alors on se verra la bas » il commençait à partir

\- « Quoi ? tu nous chaperonnes ? Ce n'étais pas le professeur Mcgonagall ?

\- Normalement si, mais vu que tu y vas, je me sens dans l'obligation de te surveiller

\- Obligation de me surveiller ?

\- Oui et torturer chaque hommes qui te tournera autour

\- J'avais presque oublié le Severus jaloux

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, je n'apprécie pas qu'on tourne autour de toi » et il part sur ces mots

Bon au final je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, il a su trouver les mots… je retourne à la tour pour me changer avant d'aller à Près-au-Lard.

Les garçons m'attendaient dans la salle commune pour partir ensemble à Près-au-Lard. Une grande partie des Gryffondors se joignirent à nous dont Cormac qui me collé durant tout le voyage.

Une fois arrivés au PUB, nous montons à l'étage pour plus de tranquillité. Ron est descendu pour passer commande avant de remonter

\- « Vous allez être heureux, en plus de Rogue comme chaperon on a également Wilkinson !

\- Comment peut on nous coller les pires profs de l'école en une soirée ?! » demanda Dean, cette soirée commence bien…

Bon apparemment les professeurs ne sont pas un frein à l'amusement vu le taux d'alcoolémie de certains dont Ron et Cormac… Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce, je décide de prendre l'air, accompagnée par Harry.

Lorsque l'on descend je vois Severus en compagnie de Wilkinson, elle semble, à mon goût, un peu trop proche de lui… j'essaye de passer outre…

Une fois dehors, on peut enfin respirer

« C'est apaisant de regarder les étoiles » me dit Harry, comme par automatisme, je lève mon regard vers le ciel étoilé « Je les regardais souvent avant la bataille, je trouvais ça rassurant, maintenant j'y prête moins d'attention sauf lorsqu'on va à la tour d'astronomie le soir » je sens qu'il veut me parler mais n'ose pas, nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'il ressentait depuis la guerre, j'attendais qu'il le fasse, qu'il se sente prêt « Tu sais, je me sens mieux depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression d'avoir moins de pression, lorsque je regardais le regard des gens avant la guerre je voyais qu'ils attendaient quelque chose de moi, maintenant je vois plus de la satisfaction qu'autre chose, si tu savais comme c'était tressant, j'ai l'impression qu'un énorme rocher s'est retiré de mes épaules, que je peux enfin faire ce que je veux » il prend une aspiration « je suis amoureux » mon regard s'accroche immédiatement à lui, si je m'attendais à ça, je souri

\- « Et de qui ?

\- Je pensais que tu te doutais de quelque chose

\- Et bien non, tu m'as prise par surprise, pour une fois ! Alors qui est cette personne ? »

\- Eh bien déjà tu l'as connais

\- Harry je connais beaucoup de monde… Dis moi » au moment ou il allait enfin me dire qui était cette personne on entends un toussotement venant de Severus

\- Non Severus ! » il lève son sourcille

\- Professeur, Miss Granger !

\- Harry est au courant… comment fais tu pour toujours arriver au mauvais moment ! » il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, tant pis

\- Potter, rentrez j'ai à parler avec Miss Granger…

\- Harry on reprends notre conversation dans quelques minutes ! » Harry me regarde, un sourire se dessine sur son visage, il part pour rentrer au PUB

\- Potter est au courant pour nous !?

\- Harry est mon meilleur ami

\- Ah oui toutes mes excuses, ça explique tout ! Comme ci j'avais pu oublier que tu fréquentes Potter

\- Ce n'est pas comme ci il allait le raconter à qui veut l'entendre que nous sortons ensemble Severus

\- Tu n'en sais rien !

\- Si je le sais, enfin c'est Harry !

\- Justement c'est bien ça le problème

\- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue ici pour me rappeler ta haine envers Harry

\- Eh bien même si j'adore le dire à tout le monde, non effectivement je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça » il se rapproche de moi « je suis venu pour faire ça » il me prend dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser « ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie » je souri, il me relâche lorsque l'on entends la porte s'ouvrir sur un Cormac alcoolisait tenant par les épaules un Serpentard un peu moins alcoolisé. Tout s'explique, c'est donc lui… Il se dirige vers le château

\- Eh bien ton petit copain compte passer du bon temps loin de toi » il avait mis beaucoup de mépris sur le « petit copain »

\- Faisons en sorte de faire la même chose de notre coté » je peux apercevoir un demi sourire se dessiner.

\- « Il ne faudrait pas tarder alors » me dit il

\- « J'ai tout mon temps » Je fini par rentrer et remonter voir les autres, j'essaye de voir si Harry porte son attention sur une personne en particulier, pour l'instant je ne remarque rien d'inhabituel.

Après avoir bu deux bières je décide d'aller aux toilettes. Au moment ou je me lave les mains une personne rentre… Wilkinson

\- « Granger... je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez la vrai utilité des toilettes

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Nous savons toutes les deux ce que vous faites aux toilettes avec McLaggen

\- Je ne fais strictement rien avec Cormac dans les toilettes et je ne vous permet pas de tels propos déplacés ! » je sors avant de sortir ma baguette et de la torturer, elle m'agrippe le bras

\- « Vous devriez faire attention à vous, vous ne savez pas qui je suis vraiment ! » avant que je ne sorte elle rajoute « vous n'êtes pas la seule à profiter des plaisirs de la vie, j'aime profite de cela avec Severus » je m'arrête et me tourne vers elle « j'ai pu remarquer vos regards à son encontre, vous pensez sincèrement qu'il s'intéresserait à une fille comme vous, vous n'êtes bonne qu'à finir avec des types comme McLaggen ! Severus à plus de goût que votre copain, et puis vu la manière dont il parle de vous lorsque nous sommes seul… il vous déteste très certainement ! » mon poing se sert sur ma baguette, je suis à deux doigts de la sortir, mais je reprends mon esprit, elle ne cherche que cela

\- « Peut être, mais vous pensez vraiment que le professeur Rogue s'intéresserait à une femme comme vous ! Si je n'ai aucune chance avec lui, vous, vous en avez encore moins »lui dis je, j'allais partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle rajoute

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit il y quelques jours à peine, nous avons partagé d'agréables moments ensemble, que pensiez vous que l'on faisait lorsque nous étions seuls ? » je sors d'un pas pressé et pars en direction de poudlard, Harry me suit je le sais, je sors du PUB

\- « Hermione attends moi » je me stoppe pour attendre Harry « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai croisé Wilkinson dans les toilettes ! J'ai cru que j'allais perdre mon sang froid !

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

\- Sous entendu que j'étais une fille facile qui prenait du plaisir avec Cormac dans les toilettes mais également qu'elle faisait des choses plutôt intime avec Severus ! Mais à par ça rien d'inhabituel !

\- Elle ne dit ça que pour te blesser Hermione

\- Je le sais Harry mais j'ai tellement peur qu'elle dise la vérité, elle a réussi à ma faire douter

\- On ne s'apprécie pas beaucoup Rogue et moi, et tu le sais très bien, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas ça, j'en suis convaincu Hermione

\- J'aurais peut être du enregistrer ce moment, Potter qui prend ma défense, c'en est presque déroutant » Rogue se trouvait derrière Harry « Mais je peux me défendre » il me regard « nous devons parler » il part en direction de l'école, je regard Harry

\- « je n'ai pas oublié que nous devons discuter toi et moi, tu m'attends ! »


	30. Chapitre 29

**Vingt neuvième Partie :**

Nous arrivons dans son bureau, pas un mot n'a été dit depuis que nous avons quitté Près-au-Lard.

Il se place derrière son bureau

\- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes avec le professeur Wilkinson ?

\- On a discuté

\- Oui, je me doute bien que vous n'avez pas joué aux échecs ensemble ! » Un duel aurait été mieux ! « Le sujet de conversation ? »

\- Sujet tout à fait normal si on enlève le fait qu'elle a insinué que je couchais avec Cormac dans les toilettes, que tu ne t'intéresserais jamais à une fille comme moi ah et oui elle m'a également dit que vous passiez du bon temps lorsque vous étiez seul ensemble, enfin rien d'inhabituel dans une discussion entre deux adultes civilisés

\- Je m'attendais à pire

\- Ah pire !? C'est vrai que sous entendre que je suis une fille facile qui se tape Cormac dans les toilettes ce n'est rien

\- Ce n'est pas comme ci c'était réelle

\- Et vu que ce n'est pas réelle, elle a le droit de me dire ça !? Je ne sors pas réellement avec Cormac mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de me faire une crise

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose

\- Mais arrête de toujours dire que ce n'est pas la même chose ! Bien sur que c'est la même chose ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es concerné que ça change quelque chose !

\- Eh bien d'après moi ci ! » il m'énerve ! « j'espère que tu n'as pas cru un traitre mot de ce quelle a dit !

\- Figure toi que je serais la première au courant si je couchais avec Cormac dans les toilettes

\- Je te parle de ce qu'elle a insinué

\- Ah, et bien c'est a toi de me prouver qu'il n'y a rien entre vous

\- Combien de fois devrais je dire qui ne sait rien passé entre nous

\- Mais comment veux tu que je sois sûr à 100 % lorsque vous passez toutes vos soirées ensemble, que vous êtes collés l'un à l'autre H24, que tu ne me réponds pas à mes lettres et que toutes l'école pense que vous avez une relation ! » Je reprends ma respiration « je sais que tu ne ferais pas ça, j'ai confiance en toi mais pas en elle » Je me dirige vers lui pour l'enlacer, on reste comme ça un petit moment jusqu'à ce quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte, on se sépare avec regret.

\- « Entrez » je me retourne pour voir qui est ce… Wilkinson, qui d'autre ?

\- Severus, oh je ne savais pas que tu étais occupé

\- Miss Granger allait partir » Quoi !?

\- Ah et bien dans ce cas bonne nuit, Miss Granger » je lui jette un regard plein de haine avant de partir.

Je peux dire au revoir à l'agréable soirée qu'on aurait du passer ensemble… j'ai toujours cette peur qui me ronge lorsqu'ils sont seuls ensemble…

Je rejoins la tour Gryffondor, nouvelle mission, torturer Harry pour qu'il me dise qui est CETTE fameuse personne !

Lorsque je rentre, je vois Harry en train de monter l'escalier pour se rendre à son dortoir

\- « Harry, il me semble qu'on doit parler...

\- Je pensais que tu ne rentrerais pas ce soir

\- Eh bien je devais, en effetn rentrer plus tard mais on a était coupé par Wilkinson... Mais parlons d'autre chose comme qui est cette fameuse personne qui fait battre ton cœur

\- Arrêtes avec tes remarques Poufsouffle, je suis un Gryffondor » me dit il en bombant le torse

\- Comme ci je pouvais l'oublier » il souri « dit moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir sur cette personne

\- D'abord, personne n'est au courant

\- Même pas Ron ?

\- J'ai.. un peu peur de sa réaction

\- Pourquoi aurais tu peur de sa réaction ?

\- Disons qu'ils ne sont pas très ami

\- Ron acceptera n'importe qu'elle relation Harry, il peut paraît abrupte mais au fond il n'est pas comme ça…

\- Je le sais mais j'y peux rien, je voulais pas t'en parler au début non plus, de peur que tu me vois différemment

\- Harry je te verrais toujours comme je te vois maintenant , je serais toujours la pour te soutenir même si je n'approuverais pas tous tes choix jamais je ne te jugerais Harry !

\- Merci Hermione, bon » il prend sa respiration

\- Ou est passé le plus Gryffondor des Gryffondors !

\- Il a changé depuis qu'il est amoureux des plus Serpentard des Serpentards… » J'allais rigoler jusqu'à ce que je comprenne

\- Malfoy ?

\- Oui disons que Rogue et Salazar n'étaient pas disponibles

\- I peine quelques mois tu le détestais et la tu es amoureux de lui ?

\- Il y a quelques mois tu détestais Rogue et maintenant tu sors avec

\- Oui excuse moi, je m'attendais à tout sauf à lui, mais je l'accepte, disons que j'aurais peut être eu plus de mal si ça avait été Wilkinson… » on rigole « et tu sais si de son coté... ? »

\- Je ne sais pas, je doute de la réciprocité

\- Il ne faut pas douter Harry ! Je ferais en sorte de le découvrir » je lui fais un clin d'œil

On parle durant un moment avant que je ne décide de monter pour aller me coucher.

Le lendemain matin je décide d'aller voir Severus, peu de personne sont réveillés aussi tôt un dimanche matin

Je vais jusqu'à ses appartements et frappe à la porte, je sais qu'il est réveillé depuis longtemps.

Il m'ouvre, je lui souri et je rentre

\- « M'as tu entendu te demander d'entrer ?

\- Non mais si je devais attendre que tu me le dises, je risquerais de passer toute la journée devant ta porte

\- Et ce serait une agréable journée pour moi sans que tu sois dans mes jambes

\- Eh bien merci je vois que tu aimes ma compagnie » il se dirige vers moi pour m'embrasser, ça fait du bien d'être avec lui

\- Tu as déjà mangé ? J'allais demander à un elfe de me ramener quelque chose » me dit il

\- Non je viens de me lever et je ne me suis pas encore douchée » je vois son regard se noircir

\- Et bien tu ne devrais pas tarder alors » je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain et je sais qu'il me suit du regard.

Une fois déshabillée je rentre dans le bain et commence à me laver, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, il n'a pas tardé. En l'espace de quelques seconds il rentre dans le bain, je lui fais de la place pour qu'il puisse venir derrière moi. Je me repose sur lui, il prend une éponge et commence à la passer sur le corps en insistant sur les zones sensibles, tout cela ponctué de baisers qu'il dépose dans mon cou. Je fini par me retourner pour lui faire face, je l'embrasse et lui caresse le torse. Severus me prend par la taille pour me retourner, je me retrouve en dessous de lui, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il aimait prend les choses en main , pas que cela me gène.

Sa main caresse mes courbes avec tendresse, je continu de l'embrasser avant qu'il ne me pénètre, il commence doucement ses mouvements en les ponctuant par de légers baisers, je m'accroche à lui et essaye de lui donner le rythme

\- « Patience » me murmure t il à l'oreille, il continu ses douces tortures jusqu'à ce que ces mouvements s'accélèrent, je plonge une de mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre parcourt son corps finement musclé. Il plonge son visage dans mon cou, je sens sa respiration saccadées. Je commence à sentir mon corps se crispé jusqu'à ce que le point de non retour arrive et que mon corps se soulève sous ce plaisir intense, je le sens venir peu de temps après moi en murmurant mon prénom.

Après ce sport de salle de bain, on part en direction du salon où un déjeuné nous attends. Je m'assoie et prend différents aliments. Ma mission du jour, avoir plus de renseignements sur Malfoy

\- « Tu connais bien Drago ? » il me regard

\- « Oui, il m'arrive de passer des soirées en sa compagnie

\- Vraiment !? » d'accord ma joie est un peu trop visible « serais tu au courant si il avait une personne en vu ? » il me regard, son regard est d'un coup beaucoup moins tendre

\- « Certainement

\- Et donc ? » il soulève un sourcille « il est célibataire ?

\- Pourquoi veux tu savoir ça !?

\- Comme ça » il fronce les sourcilles

\- Comme ça !? » bon d'accord je vais détendre atmosphère et sa jalousie excessive

\- Une personne proche de moi est intéressée par lui… et j'essaye de l'aider » il plisse les yeux

\- Potter

\- Tu as utiliser la légilimencie !

\- Pas besoin, j'ai supposé et tu as répondu » je viens de me rendre compte de mon erreur

\- Ne dit rien, s'il te plaît Severus

\- Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées pour me préoccuper des amourettes de Potter

\- Merci Severus ! » il continu à manger « et donc… Drago ?

\- « Est célibataire et très certainement attiré par les hommes, mais je ne t'ai rien dit » Je me lève l'embrasse et pars en direction de la tour pour l'annoncer à Harry.


	31. Chapitre 30

**Trentième Partie**

Harry heureux de cette nouvelle ? C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, il va tenter sa chance, après tout, qui ne tente n'a rien !

Nous étions donc Lundi, une longue semaine de cours nous attend. Comme tous les matins les chouettes nous apportent le journal des sorciers. Ron se précipite pour regarder les résultats de son équipe de Quidditch, je regarde de loin la première page et reconnaît une tête familière

\- « Ombrage ? » Harry lève la tête vers moi

\- « Quoi ? » me demande Harry, je prend le journal des mains de Ron pour montrer la première page avant de lire le titre à haute voix

\- « Mais où se cache Dolores Ombrage ?

\- Je pensais qu'elle était à Azkaban » nous dit Harry

\- Je le pensais également, ils ont apparemment perdu son signal il y a quelques semaines, elle se dirigeait vers les États-Unis

\- J'espère qu'ils vont la retrouver, c'est une folle furieuse ! » nous dit Ron

\- Ils ont mis tous les aurors à ses trousses, elle ne va pas aller loin » continuais je à lire

On se dirige donc vers le premier cours de la journée, Potion, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le cours se déroula normalement, peu de points en moins. On en ressort seulement avec une seule réflexion « n'oubliez pas d'aller au cours du professeur Wilkinson » seulement l'entendre prononcer son nom à le don de m'énerver…

On attends donc dans le calme le cours, certains ont hésité à venir… Mais c'est beaucoup trop calme à mon goût… je sens un mauvais coup arriver.

La porte s'ouvre sur le professeur Wilkinson, on s'installe dans la calme.

Après plusieurs réflexions de sa part nous avons enfin pu commencer le cours.

Ron et Harry sont bizarres… ils ne cessent de gigoter dans tous les sens…

\- « Qu'est ce que vous avez à la fin ? » demandais je en chuchotant, il hausse les épaules… J'allais reprendre mes notes lorsqu'un son assourdissant se fit entendre, la prof se retourne immédiatement

\- « Qu'est ce que c'était !? » silence « QU'EST CE QUE C'ÉTAIT ! » toujours aucune réponse « Vous voulez jouer à ça ! Vous semblez oublier qui je suis ! Je peux vous torturer jusqu'à ce que vous me dites tout ce que je veux ! » elle avait sa baguette dirigée vers nous, elle est complètement hystérique ! Plusieurs élèves se levèrent pour lui faire face dont Harry, Ron et Drago, je décide de me lever « Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ! » elle tremblait, tout le monde continuait à lui faire face « je ferais régner l'ordre ! » Un par un les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires avant de quitter petit à petit la pièce, nous étions les derniers à sortir « Ou allez vous ! Revenez immédiatement ! » Petit à petit ses hurlements se turent. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors remontèrent ensemble à la tour

\- « Non mais elle est complètement tarée ! C'est quoi son problème ?! » nous demanda Dean

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est un vrai danger public ! Elle nous a menacé avec sa baguette ! » Nous dit Zabini

\- Il faut en parler au professeur Dumbledore » rajoute Harry, les têtes se tournent vers Drago et moi

\- Ok on y va, Granger suit moi » Nous partons donc en direction du bureau du directeur.

Après avoir monté les escaliers on rentre dans le bureau

\- « Miss Granger et monsieur Malefoy, asseyez vous je vous prie, un bonbon ?

\- Non merci monsieur

-Que me vaut votre visite ? « Drago prit la parole en premier

\- Nous sommes ici, monsieur le directeur, pour parler du professeur Wilkinson

\- Je vous écoute

\- Un incident à eu lieu aujourd'hui en classe, des élèves ont trouvé amusant de faire exploser un mini feu d'artifice dans la classe, ce que le professeur Wilkinson n'a pas accepté, et je comprends cependant elle a commencé à devenir… hystérique en pointant sur nous sa baguette, elle nous a menacé professeur !

\- Merci monsieur Malefoy pour cette information, puis je m'entretenir seul avec Miss Granger

\- Oui professeur » Drago sort du bureau

\- Bien Miss Granger, je suppose que Severus vous a parlé de mes doutes sur le professeur Wilkinson ?

\- Oui mais très vaguement

\- Et bien mes doutes ne font que ce multiplier, elle cache quelque chose, je ne sais pas encore quoi mais je veux que vous m'aidiez à le découvrir

\- Bien entendu professeur, je ferais de mon mieux

\- Je vous remercie Miss Granger, et vous passerez le bonsoir à Severus de ma part » je rougie et sort de son bureau, Drago m'attendait en bas

\- « Il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Qu'il la trouvait bizarre

\- Bizarre ? C'est un euphémisme ! » On part en direction de la tour ou tout le monde nous attends, j'explique qu'il fera de son mieux pour aller lui parler sans dire ce qu'il m'a dit réellement.

Lorsque j'y réfléchie, sa manière d'être et de parler me fait penser à quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, je vais en parler ce soir à Severus.


	32. Chapitre 31

**Trente et unième Partie :**

Le soir venu, comme prévu je rejoins Severus dans ses appartements en espérant qu'il soit seul cette fois ci. Je frappe à la porte, il m'ouvre instantanément et il est seul, je rentre donc et lui fais face.

\- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans le cours de Wilkison ?

\- Elle est venue se plaindre !?

\- Et elle a eu raison, je suis le directeur de maison des Serpentards et si ils font des âneries de ce genre je dois être au courant !

\- D'accord, ils n'avaient pas à faire ça ! Mais je suis certaine qu'elle ne t'a pas parlé de sa réaction

\- Elle a été surprise

\- Elle nous a menacé !

-Quoi ?

\- Elle a pointé sa baguette sur nous et nous a menacé de s'en servir ! » Il me regarde sans rien dire « on en a parlé au directeur et il s'est entretenu avec moi sur ses doutes, il veut que je l'aide à découvrir ce qu'elle cache

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça, je me débrouille très bien seul !

\- Tu ne vas pas dire non à un peu d'aide

\- Cela ne te concerne pas

\- Eh bien figure toi que j'aime m'occuper de chose qui ne me concerne pas » il souffle d'un air désespéré

\- « Tu ne peux pas seulement t'occuper de tes ASPIC et nous laisser gérer ça

\- Je peux très bien faire les deux

\- Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable et têtue ! » je lui sourie

\- « Oui mais tu m'aimes comme ça » je l'embrase « tu as découvert des choses sur elle

\- Qui ta dit que j'allais coopérer avec toi ? » il me regarde et lève son sourcille

\- « Disons que si tu ne le fais pas je jouerais au chantage

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui » je trace une ligne imaginaire avec mon index sur son torse « si tu vois ce que je veux dire

\- Tu me crois incapable de tenir ?

\- Tu succomberas avant moi

\- Tu crois ça ?

\- J'en suis persuadée, et je peux commencer aujourd'hui » je faisais mine de partir en direction de la porte

\- « Bien comme tu veux, si tu tiens tant à avoir ces informations » j'en étais persuadée ! Je me retourne avec le sourire aux lèvres, il grogne

\- « Tu sais quoi sur elle » lui demandais je

\- Elle n'est pas cohérente, un jour elle peut te dire quelque chose et un autre jour l'inverse, je me suis informé sur elle, elle n'a informé personne de son départ des États-Unis pour Londres, ce qui paraît étrange pour une auror…à part ça son patron n'a rien à lui reprocher.

\- On a aucune information sur elle, ce qu'elle aime, sa vie ?

\- je peux avoir ces informations avec Albus, pourquoi veux tu savoir ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je la trouve étrange

\- alors si c'est l'instinct Gryffondorien qui parle

\- Oui et bien mon instinct m'a souvent aidé

\- Un coup de chance certainement

\- Mais je ne te permet pas » dis je en souriant, il y répond

\- J'ai une potion sur le feu » il se dirige vers son laboratoire personnel et je le suis. Je passe une partie de la soirée avec lui à l'aider dans la concoction des potions pour l'infirmerie. Quand au reste de la soirée… eh bien vous vous en doutez

Je repars donc de ses appartements assez tard, lorsque je rejoins la tour je vois qu'Harry est encore debout.

\- « Harry, tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je t'attendais

\- Ah oui ?

\- Pour parler de… enfin tu sais » je m'installe à coté « je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'essaye de faire des avances sans trop me griller mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je veux insinuer

\- En même temps il faut le comprendre, après Cho et les autres filles… il pense certainement que tu es hétéro

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas

\- Oui et bien ça il faut lui faire comprendre de manière plus directe sans lui dire que tu es intéressé pas lui…

\- Comment ?

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas… lorsque vous serez seul ensemble tu feras une réflexion sur… un garçon, en disant qu'il te plaît mais que tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre, au moins la il saura que tu es du même bord que lui.

\- J'espère qu'il sera intéressé par moi

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Harry » on regarde le feu durant un moment « J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore tout à l'heure

\- Je sais, j'étais la Hermione

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas tout dit aux autres » il me regarde intéressé « il a des doutes sur Wilkinson, d'où le rapprochement entre elle et Severus, il cherche des informations sur elle, elle n'est pas totalement clair

\- Tu penses qu'elle travaillait pour Voldemort

\- Je ne pense pas, elle était au États-Unis durant cette période mais… je ne sais pas… elle me fait penser à quelqu'un, sa manière d'être, sa façon de parler…

\- tu penses à du polynectar ?

\- Je ne pense pas, elle reste avec nous durant 2 heures, si elle buvait quelque chose on l'aurait remarqué

\- L'impérium ?

\- L'imperium contrôle seulement la personne, elle reste elle même, le sort ne permet pas de faire changer la personnalité de la victime

\- Il y a d'autres moyens de prendre possession d'une personne ou se transformer en elle ?

\- Je n'en connais pas, je vais faire des

-… recherches à la bibliothèque, oui je sais, je la surveillerais avec ma cape

\- Oui mais avant ça je monte me coucher, je suis épuisée

\- On se demande pourquoi » je sourie avant de monter dans ma chambre.


	33. Chapitre 32

**Trente deuxième Partie**

Le lendemain, la journée passa assez vite, pas de problème particulier. Au moment de quitter le cours, Cormac me donne un papier, j'attends de sortir pour le lire plus tranquillement.

Rendez vous ce soir à 22H à la tour d'astronomie

C.M

Je range le papier dans ma poche, je me demande de quoi est ce qu'il veut me parler. Je pars en direction de la bibliothèque pour finir quelques devoirs avant d'aller manger.

Avant de partir rejoindre Cormac, je signale à Harry que je sors et lui explique que je vais rejoindre Cormac.

Je passe les couloirs sans rencontrer personne. Lorsque j'arrive à la tour, cette dernière est déserte. J'attends quelques minutes, au bout d'un moment j'entends des pas dans les escaliers, je me mets un peu en retrait on ne sait jamais.

\- « Hermione ? » c'est Cormac, je sors de ma cachette pour lui faire face « Merci d'être venu

\- ça semblait important

\- Oui enfin pas quelque chose d'une importance capitale

\- Je t'écoute

\- J'ai reparlé avec le professeur Mcgonagall sur..enfin tu vois

\- Oui

\- Elle s'est entretenu avec Olivier Dubois qui joue dans une équipe importante, après s'être entretenu avec, Olivier a été voir l'entraîneur de l'équipe pour lui parler de moi et de ma situation… enfin pour la faire courte j'ai été prit dans cette équipe

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu avais déjà une équipe non ?

\- Oui mais si elle apprenait que j'étais gay, elle ne m'aurait peut être pas accepté…

\- Oui mais je pensais que tu ne voulais pas faire ton coming out

\- Je ne le voulais pas à cause du Quidditch et de mes parents… mais j'en ai reparlé avec le professeur Mcgonagall et ma vie m'appartient, maintenant que le Quidditch n'est plus un frein je peux faire le premier pas… je me moque de l'avis de mes parents, je veux vivre ma vie et peu importe ce qu'ils pensent de moi, si ils ne m'acceptent pas tant pis pour eux

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Cormac, je pense que c'est une sage décision, surtout si elle est approuvée par le professeur Mcgonagall

\- Merci, donc notre relation se termine ici

\- J'en ai bien peur

\- Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi

\- Merci à toi pour le père de Ron

\- Je t'en prie…. Un câlin de fin de rupture ?

\- Si tu veux » il me prend dans ses bras, on fini par se séparer

\- On rentre à la tour ?

\- J'arrive » il part et descend les escaliers. J'hésite à aller rejoindre Severus, je m'accoude à la rempart et regarde les étoiles. Le vent frais fait du bien. Je regarde l'heure qu'il est, peut être trop tard pour aller voir Severus. Je me dirige vers l'escalier lorsque j'entends des pas se précipiter, une personne me rentre dedans, c'est Cormac

\- « Rogue m'a vu !

\- Quoi ?

\- II ne va pas tarder, je crois qu'il était avec Wilkinson » bon si il y a Rogue ça va, on entends des pas dans les escaliers qui se précipitent vers nous.

Wilkinson avec sa baguette levée vers nous

\- « Je vous tiens ! Vous pensiez vous amuser ensemble, c'était sans compter sur moi !

\- Sans compter sur vous ? » lui dit Cormac

\- Je suis une experte pour trouver les élèves ! Vous n'êtes que des pauvres imbéciles qui ne pensent qu'à s'amuser et rien d'autre, mais je ferai régner l'ordre ici ne vous en faites pas ! » Rogue arrive légèrement épuisé, il me regarde et regarde Cormac.

\- « Je vais m'occuper d'eux Miss Wilkinson

\- Comment mais je…

\- J'ai dit que je m'occuperais d'eux ! » elle continu de le regarder « vous deux, Suivez moi » il descend les escaliers, on part à sa suite. J'entends marmonner Wilkinson derrière nous

\- « Je déteste les enfants ! » Cette phrase… elle me dit quelque chose, j'en suis persuadée ! Ou est ce que je l'ai entendu…. Je cherche durant tout le trajet jusqu'à ce que Severus me regarde

Merlin ! Ombrage !


	34. Chapitre 33

**Trente Troisième Partie :**

Je me retrouve seule avec Severus dans son bureau, il a congédié Cormac en lui donnant quelques heures de colle qu'il effectuera avec Rusard.

Severus insonorise la pièce et verrouille la porte

\- « Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ensemble à la tour d'astronomie ?

\- On s'expliquait sur certains points

\- Certains points ?

\- Il veut faire son coming out » il lève son sourcille « je l'ai encouragé, en espérant que ça se passe bien avec ses parents… on se « sépare », tu n'auras plus de rival

\- McLaggen était un rival ?

\- C'est toi qui le considéré ainsi

\- Il ne faisait pas le poids

\- Sans aucun doute » je m'approche de lui, il était assis à son bureau, je m'assoie sur ses genoux, j'hésite à parler de mes doutes à propos de Wilkinson, j'en parlerais à Harry avant.

Je commence à l'embrasser dans le cou et lui enlève petit à petit sa veste puis sa chemise, tout est lent et j'adore ça… mais apparemment les choses ne vont pas assez vite pour lui, en l'espace de quelques secondes je me retrouve nue sur le bureau et je sens sa langue parcourir mon corps, c'est toujours un réelle délice, il finit par remonter pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche avant de me pénétrer, je le sens se mouvoir, au début lentement, il garde le même rythme et j'adore ça, petit à petit l'orgasme monte et le rythme s'accélérer, je sens mon corps frissonner et au bout de quelques millièmes de seconde je ne contrôle plus rien, mon corps se décolle du bureau et mon esprit part vers d'autres horizons, je le sens se cambrer peu de temps après moi alors que je commençais petit à petit à revenir sur terre.

Il est toujours sur moi, je sais qu'il aime rester comme ça après l'acte mais mon dos irrité par le bureau en bois commence à me faire mal, je le pousse très légèrement, il se redresse. Je l'embrasse, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'imagine que je le repousse.

\- « tu restes ce soir ? » il place sa main sur ma joue et commence à la caresser délicatement

\- « J'aimerais mais si je m'absente trop souvent de la tour beaucoup de monde vont se poser des questions surtout si je ne suis plus en couple avec Cormac… » il enlève sa main de ma joue, il est vexé « Severus tu sais mieux que moi que nous devons être vigilant d'autant plus avec Wilkinson derrière nous…

\- Je le sais très bien !

\- Alors pourquoi réagis tu comme cela ?

\- Et je réagis comment au juste ?

\- Et bien tu sembles vexé

\- Je ne suis pas vexé

\- Dans quelques mois nous pourrons nous montrer au grand jour, Severus, il n'y aura plus cette barrière Prof/élève » il ne répond pas, je m'approche de lui et me blottis dans ses bras « écoute le plus important c'est que nous soyons ensemble que tout le monde le sache ou non ça n'a que peu d'importance !

\- Si ça à de l'importance » il se décolle de moi « ça montrerait à tous ceux qui te tournent autour que tu n'es pas libre ! » c'est donc ça

\- Et après tu me dis que tu n'es pas jaloux » je lui souris

\- Ce n'est pas de la jalousie !

\- Et bien c'est quoi

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut se qualifier !

\- Mais oui » je l'embrasse « je dois partir » je le ré-embrasse « je te souhaite à toi et à ta jalousie non qualifiable une très bonne nuit » je l'embrasse et part.

Lorsque j'arrive à la tour je demande à Harry de me suivre dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte fermée je fais face à Harry

\- « Je sais qui est réellement Wilkinson !

\- Quoi ?

\- Vraiment, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ?

\- Hermione ne tourne pas autour du chaudron

\- Enfin sa semblait tellement logique Harry ! Qui d'après toi à une haine envers les enfants surtout envers nous, qui défend les Serpentards, qui ne cesse de donner des corrections aux élèves, qui prend tout le monde de haut et qui utilise toujours « je ferai régner l'ordre » » Il me fixe toujours avec son regard incompris « Enfin Harry ! Les cours de DCFM de manière théorique sans aucune pratique…

\- Ombrage !

\- Enfin !

\- Tu penses que ça peut être elle ?

\- J'en suis presque convaincue ! Elle disparaît et à peine quelques jour plus tard Wilkinson arrivait au château. Dans le dernier signalement des autorités Ombrage partait vers l'Amérique, Wilkison vient des Etats-Unis… ça fait un peu trop de coïncidence.

\- Mais comment peut elle prendre l'apparence de Wilkinson, on en a parlé la dernière fois Mione, rien ne peut lui permette de faire ça

\- Je sais Harry, je vais me renseigner et extorquer des infos à Severus

\- Moi, j'essayerais de la suivre pour voir si je trouve quelque chose » Harry part de la chambre, j'essaye de chercher dans mes souvenirs mais je ne connais peu de chose qui puisse agir comme du polynectar sans être du polynectar…. Ou bien, serait ce possible qu'elle puisse améliorer ces effets !? Il faut que j'en parle à Severus demain !


	35. Chapitre 34

**Trente quatrième Partie :**

Fin de la journée, je me dirige vers les cachots, il faut absolument que je sache si le polynectar peut être amélioré. Je frappe à sa porte, elle s'ouvre seule, il est sûrement dans son laboratoire privé.

Je rentre sans faire de bruit, il est extrêmement concentré, j'attends qu'il termine sa préparation.

Les derniers ingrédients mis dans le chaudron, je me rapproche de lui et l'entour de mes bras

\- « C'est extrêmement dangereux de me déranger durant une préparation Miss Granger !

\- Je savais que tu avais fini » il se retourne pour m'embrasser

\- « Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite

\- Le déplaisir ? Vraiment ?

\- Une Gryffondor dans mes cachots c'est toujours désagréable

\- Et bien je peux partir aussi » lui dis je en souriant

\- Je peux supporter ta présence

\- J'en suis honorée ! » on se dirige vers son salon, il s'assoie sur le canapé et je viens le rejoindre

\- Dis moi, tu sais beaucoup de chose sur le polynectar

\- Tu doutes de mes compétences ?

\- Non du tout, je veux juste savoir si tu connaissais bien cette potion

\- Je sais plus de chose sur cette potion que tu peux l'imaginer

\- Je n'en doute pas

\- Je sais, par exemple, qu'un groupe d'amis s'étaient regroupés dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage pour effectué une potion sans l'accord de leur professeur ! » Aïe

\- Ah oui…. Tu étais au courant ?

\- Oui

\- Tu sais ce n'était pas pour s'amuser

\- Ah oui ?

\- Non, on voulait savoir qui était l'héritier de Serpentard…

\- Et encore une fois le golden trio aurait du s'occuper de leur affaires et laisser les professeurs régler ce problème

\- Oui enfin c'est tout de même Harry qui a détruit le journal de Tom Jedusor » il grogne « mais ce n'était pas de ça que je voulais parler…

\- Je t'écoute

\- Je m'intéresse à cette potion, et je me demandais si d'après toi, on peut allonger la durée de transformation

\- Pourquoi veux tu savoir ça ?

\- J''ai lu pas mal de chose sur les potions, on peut presque toutes les améliorer mais aucuns livres ne parlent d'une quelconque amélioration du polynectar

\- On peut l'améliorer mais on évite de marquer ça dans les livres, le polynectar est très puissant son seul défaut réside dans ses effets à court terme, imagines toi si une personne avec de mauvaise intentions améliorerait le polynectar pour allonger ses effets, il serait presque impossible de déceler la potion

\- Je vois, donc seul les maîtres de potion peuvent savoir comment améliorer ces effets ?

\- Non, peu de personne le savent vraiment, les maîtres de potion s'intéressent pas à ce genre de question, ils cherchent tous à être reconnu et ce n'est pas avec cette potion qu'ils le seront

\- Mais toi tu sais comment l'améliorer

\- Oui

\- Mais tu ne veux pas me le dire

\- En effet

\- Mais tu oublies que tu dois partager tes connaissances avec ta future stagiaire

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà ma stagiaire

\- Pas encore en effet, mais qu'est ce que quelques mois ?

\- C'est beaucoup » Bon, ça ne sert à rien de continuer, il est plus têtu que moi. Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux, il me caresse doucement les cheveux.

Maintenant je sais qu'il est possible d'améliorer la potion mais la question c'est comment a t elle su l'améliorer, elle est loin d'être une spécialiste des potions.

Je remonte à la tour, il est tard, il faut que je sache si Harry trouvé des informations sur Wilkinson.

Il m'attendait devant ma chambre. A peine rentrés il me bombarde de question

\- Rogue ta parlé de quelque chose ? Tu lui as parlé de nos doutes ?

\- Oui il m'a parlé de quelque chose et non je ne lui ai rien dit

\- Il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Que c'était possible d'améliorer le polynectar mais que seul certains maîtres des potions le savent… et Ombrage est loin d'être une maître des potions

\- ça c'est sur ! Mais je crois qu'on a visé juste

\- Quoi

\- Je l'ai suivit après les cours et je suis d'accord avec toi, cette femme réagit exactement de la même manière qu'Ombrage… mais ce n'est pas tout, elle a eu un moment de faiblesse

\- Un moment de faiblesse ?

\- Elle s'est tenue au mur, j'ai cru qu'elle allait tomber mais elle s'est redressée et s'est précipitée vers ses appartements… il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez elle, je suis presque sur que ce n'est pas Wilkinson

\- Ça se trouve l'amélioration de la potion cause des effets secondaires indésirables

\- Ça il n'y a que toi qui peut le savoir

\- Il faut qu'elle nous le dise par elle même

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va nous dire qu'elle est, en fin de compte, Ombrage ?

\- On va trouver un moyen, ne t'en fait pas


	36. Chapitre 35

**Trente cinquième Partie**

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés, on a décidé avec Harry d'essayer de piéger Wilkinson ce soir.

Je monte donc à la tour d'astronomie, le ciel estt étoilé, la tour est déserte. J'attends donc patiemment. Je sais qu'elle va monter.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent, j'entends des pas dans les escaliers, je sais que c'est elle, je m'assois donc en face de la porte avec un livre entre mes mains.

\- « Espèce de petite insolente ! Vous vous permettez d'enfreindre le règlement encore une fois, je vois que Severus n'y a pas été assez fort la dernière ! Il doit certainement avoir pitier de vous

\- Et qu'allez vous faire professeur ?

\- Des choses que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer

\- J'ai combattu Voldemort aux cotés d'Harry, plus rien ne me fait peur

\- Comment osez vous prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres

\- Je vous rappel qu'il est mort » cette réponse semble l'énerver

\- Allez tout de suite dans mon bureau, je vais vous passer l'envie de sortir après le couvre feu !

\- Non

\- COMMENT !?

\- Je n'irais pas dans votre bureau » elle pointe sa baguette sur moi

\- Que pensez vous faire au juste ? Je ne sais pas quelle méthode vous utilisez aux Etats Unis mais elles ne sont autorisées ici !

\- Oh ne vous en faites pas pour ça Granger !

\- D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'une personne qui est censée faire respecter la loi va à son encontre

\- Nous devons prendre des mesures lorsque la situation l'oblige

\- Ah oui vraiment !? Comme se rallier avec Voldemort

\- Qu'est ce que vous raconteez

\- Je sais qui vous êtes

\- Je vous demande pardon !?

\- Vous êtes Dolo…

\- Taisez vous ! Pauvre enfant vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites !

\- Oh si je sais très bien ce que je dis Dolores

\- Vous allez vous taire ! » sa baguette tremble

\- Non ! Vous n'êtes qu'une traître, vous ne valez pas mieux que ces mangemorts ! » elle se mit à rire, je ne comprend pas

\- Les serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres valent certainement mieux que vous !

\- J'en été sûr !

\- J'aurais du savoir que vous alliez mettre votre nez dans ce qui ne vous concernez pas ! » elle baisse sa baguette

\- Les premiers doutes ne venaient pas de moi

\- Eh bien maintenant je suis donc dans l'obligation de vous tuer, Je me ferais un réel plaisir de vous prendre la vie, je vengerais le maître d'une certaine manière ! » elle repointe sa baguette vers moi, je prend également la mienne « vous pensez faire le poids face à moi ! Pauvre idiote ! Vous semblez oublier que vous n'êtes qu'une Sang de bourde ! » le premier éclair se dirige vers moi, le sort de la mort, je l'évite et renvoi le plus de sorts possible, j'arrive à la toucher très légèrement à la joue « Espèce de Sang de bourbe comment oses tu » je vois Severus à la porte, elle m'envoie un sort qui me touche, le doloris…

\- « Non ! » Severus ! Le sort s'arrête, c'est horrible la douleur qu'il procure, je lève la tête Wilkinson enfin Ombrage est à terre, elle semble ne plus pouvoir bouger, Severus et Harry se précipite vers moi

\- Ca va Mione

\- J'ai connue mieux mais ça va Harry

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ! » demande Severus

\- C'est Ombrage Severus… je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle a prit l'apparence de Wilkinson » Severus regard Wilkison à terre « Potter prévenez le directeur, qu'il vienne vite ! » Harry se précipite dehors, Severus se dirige vers Ombrage, lui lance un sort.

Il ne dit pas un mot avant que Dumbledore n'arrive. Mon corps me fait souffrir, je me relève et essaye de tenir debout.

Dumbledore a appelé les aurors, Severus est allé chercher du veritaserum, Ombrage à bien prit l'apparence de Wilkison. Elle fut embarquée par les aurors et directement expédiée à Azkaban. Il ne reste plus qu'a savoir ou se trouve la vrai Wilkinson, le premier ministre à appelé la première ministre américaine pour la prévenir.

Nous avons eu le droit à des félicitations de Dumbledore, du premier ministre et du professeur Mcgonagall, et comme d'habitude Severus ne dit rien.

Lorsque l'on descend enfin de la tour, enfin lorsque j'arrive à descendre,Severus me fait un signe de tête, il veut me parler.


	37. Dernier chapitre

Salut tout le monde, je suis désolée pour l'attente mais je suis vraiment nul avec les fins... j'ai supprimé pas mal de fois ce que j'avais écrit avant de vous donner celle ci... j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire... :)

 **Trente sixième Partie**

Nous étions dans ses appartements, cela fait peut être 10 minutes que nous y sommes mais aucuns mots n'a été dit pour le moment, je regarde le canapé avec envie, mon corps me fait souffrir enfin surtout mes muscles… Je décide de prendre la parole sinon dans 1 siècle nous y sommes encore

\- « Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici pour qu'on se regarde dans les yeux sans rien dire

\- Non effectivement ! J'essaye seulement de me contrôler, je n'aimerais pas que les aurors reviennent et m'emmènent à Azkaban pour le meurtre d'une élève !

\- Donc tu es en colère…

\- OUI JE SUIS EN COLÈRE !

\- Bien…

\- Bien !? BIEN !?

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me cri dessus pour le moment, je n'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai aidé Dumbledore à démasquer Ombrage comme il en était convenu

\- Je me moque de ce que t'a demandé Dumbledore ! Nous devions coopérer ! Sais tu ce que cela signifie !? Il semblerais que non !

\- Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'avançais, je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler

\- Mais en parler à Potter ça, ça ne pose pas de problème

\- Harry est mon ami et est un élève, je ne risquais rien en lui parlant de cela

\- Il me semblait que nous étions plus proche que des amis !

\- C'est le cas, sauf lorsque tu es énervé… il ne reste que le lien prof/élève… enfin Severus je voulais en être sûr avant de te le dire, et puis j'ai fait en sorte qu'Harry vienne te chercher pour tendre un piège à Ombrage et….

\- Elle aurait pu te tuer ! Imagine seulement un instant si je n'avais pas voulu écouter Potter, chose fort probable

\- Mais arrête d'imaginer le pire à chaque fois ! Je suis VIVANTE ! » j'avais hurlé ce dernier mot, ce qui me donne un gros coup dans la cage thoracique et me fait me plier en 4

Severus se précipite vers moi

\- Ah oui en grande forme » l'habituel sarcasme de Rogue, le grand retour il m'aide à m'installer dans le canapé et m'apporte quelques potions calmantes, il me tend une potion que je ne reconnais pas « celle ci guéri les blessures internes causées par le doloris » je la bois cul sec

\- « Merci » il grogne d'un air méprisant

\- « Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as d'être toujours en vie après tout ce que tu as traversé ! Ce n'est que de la chance Hermione !

\- C'est faux Severus… je suis toujours préparée même lorsque l'on prend une décision hâtive

\- ça c'est ce que tu penses ! Jusqu'au jour ou tu seras grièvement blessé ou pire morte

\- Et bien à ce moment la tu auras le plaisir de me dire « je te l'avais dit »

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Hermione !

\- je le sais très bien Severus, mais tu ne pourras rien changer, Harry, Ron et moi aimons prendre des risques que tu le veuilles ou non, rien de changera, nous serons toujours comme ça parce que nous sommes habitués à être comme ça. » je pose ma main sur la sienne « j'ai l'impression qu'on ne cesse de s'engueuler pour la même chose

\- Peut être parce que tu fais toujours les mêmes erreurs

\- Mes « erreurs » comme tu dis ont permis d'emprisonner Ombrage

\- De la chance, juste de la chance

\- Tu sais tout comme moi que la chance n'a rien avoir la dedans, nous sommes des Gryffondors c'est tout ! » et je l'embrasse avant qu'il n'est le temps de me contredire.

Je sais très bien comment le calmer…. Une partie de jambe en l'air plus tard et je me retrouve avec le plus docile des Severus. Nous étions nus sur le tapis du salon emmitouflés dans une de ses couvertures.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fais avec moi » me dit il

\- Ce que je fais avec toi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?

\- Oui j'aimerais assez parce que je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir

\- Je suis colérique, sarcastique, amer, froid et je sais très bien à quoi je ressemble, donc oui je me demande ce que tu fais avec moi » je le regard sans trop comprendre

\- C'est vraiment l'image que tu as de toi ?

\- Quelle autre image aurais je ?

\- Et bien la même que la mienne, je sais voir derrière les apparences et je comprend que derrière ce masque amer, sarcastique et froid ce cache un homme au grand cœur qui est capable de mourir par amour sans rien demander en retour, qui tient ses promesses, je vois un homme extrêmement courageux et loyale qui est prêt à mourir pour sauver des vies quitte à donner de soi une image peu flatteuse… donc effectivement nous n'avons pas la même image ! Je t'aime Severus parce que tu es tout ça, parce que tout ce que tu as traversé à fait de toi tout ça ! Et puis je te trouve extrêmement séduisant » j'allais l'embrasser au moment ou il me repousse et se lève

\- Tu m'idéalises ! Tu me mets sur un piédestal que je ne mérite pas !

\- Mais arrêt ça Severus ! Je ne t'idéalise pas, je sais très bien ce que tu as pu faire lorsque tu étais mangemorts, toutes les personnes que tu as fait souffrir ou que tu as tué, mais toutes tes fautes ont été pardonné Severus ! Tu as faillit mourir durant la guerre pour protéger Harry, pour nous protéger ! Tu as toujours été la, que ce soit en première année avec le Troll, en troisième année avec Rémus et je peux continuer comme ça pendant des heures ! l'image que tu as de toi est faussée ! Même Harry te respect énormément, Ron aussi même s'il le montre moins…

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai pu faire !

\- Si je le sais Severus, mais c'est du passé tu t'es racheté depuis

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux penser ça

\- Je ne sais pas comment TOI tu peux penser ça, enfin Severus regarde autour de toi et dis moi qui ne te respect pas pour ton rôle dans la guerre !

\- Les familles que j'ai détruit

\- Arrêtes de penser ça ! » je m'approche de lui « Severus, regarde moi….. REGARDE MOI » il me fixe « tu es le seul à penser ça de toi ! Le seul ! Il faut que tu te pardonnes pour ce que tu as pu faire dans le passé …. Tu auras beau me dire ce que tu veux je serais toujours la pour toi, tu ne risques pas de te débarrasser de moi avant un bon moment

\- Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! » je le frappe légèrement à l'épaule avant de l'embrasser amoureusement

Quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis l'arrestation d'Ombrage, il ne reste que quelques jours avant les résultats des examens ce qui signifie qu'il ne reste que quelques jours avant de quitter Poudlard… enfin « quitter » est un bien grand mot pour moi puisque je compte emménager avec Severus dans le cadre de mon stage pour devenir maîtresse de potion… l'ambiance risque d'être orageuse dans certains moments si je puis dire, en même temps vivre avec un homme qui possède un tel caractère n'est pas mince à faire mais pour rien au monde je voudrais le changer…

En ce qui concerne Harry et bien je l'ai poussé à aller voir Drago et lui dire directement ce qu'il ressentait… il a prit son courage à deux mains ( et quelques verres de Whisky) avant de ce lancer… résultat ? Ils sont actuellement ensemble même si peu de personne le savent… Je n'imagine pas la réaction de Ron face à cette nouvelle.

Ce fut une année haute en couleur, avec tous ces changements et puis cette affaire d'Ombrage, mais cette année n'arrive pas à la cheville de l'année 98, en même temps qu'est ce qui peut arriver à la cheville d'une guerre qui oppose deux groupes extrêmement puissants ? Je n'en sais rien, mais ce que je sais en tout cas c'est que depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard pas une année fut paisible …. J'espère que la prochaine sera moins mouvementée

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
